Broken Sun
by PoetryNeedsANewName
Summary: Mason Sdentato is a normal teenager who grew up in a wealthy family. Until her parents' disappearance and she is shipped off to America to live with her sister. After discovering an ancient artifact, she kind of wishes for her normal life again. Especially balancing school, superhero friends, fighting crime as a ninja, and finding out what secrets your dad and sister are hiding.
1. Prolouge

**Ultimate Spiderman does not belong to me. But if it did, there would be Dova, Nightwatcher, and Burn Star along with more GotG**

**Mason Sdentato is a normal teenager who grew up in a wealthy family. Until her parents' disappearance and she is shipped off to America to live with her sister. After discovering an ancient artifact, she kind of wishes for her normal life again. Especially balancing school, superhero friends, fighting crime as a ninja, and finding out what secrets your dad and sister are hiding.**

**Following everything after Season Two of Ultimate Spiderman. And a lot of GotG eggs.**

* * *

><p><span>USM: Broken Sun<span>

Prologue: Gone

One look tells me the whole story. There's no need to check for a pulse.

But I do anyway and I hope for anything.

Nothing...I've lost her.

She's already getting cold to the touch. Gone.


	2. Chapter 1: Why Do Things Fall Apart?

USM: Broken Sun

Chapter One: Why Do Things Fall Apart?:

I am having a shit day.

Not joking. Like it is really shitty.

It started out not as I hoped it would.

* * *

><p><em>0:17 am<em>

I swirled the Coke in the glass with my straw, waiting for this stupid flight to end. My mom and I had went down to New York for the weekend and were coming back to Italy right at this moment. Sure, we got to see a lot of sights that we hear about from tourists and all that, but my mom was being all secretive and buying me anything I wanted. Like she was trying to make up for something that happened or will happen. Either way, I know I'm screwed.

My mother looked up from her writing and looked concerned. "Cosa c'è di sbagliato?" _What is wrong? _My mother was always worrying about me and it was kind of getting annoying. I am sixteen years old, not a five year old.

"Nothing mum." I muttered and placed the straw in my mouth. My mother was from Italy and my father from Iran. My mother spoke fluent Arabic and Italian and encouraged me to speak both while my father spoke Arabic, Italian, Spanish, and English and encouraged me to learn all of them and speak however I wanted. I chose to speak English and it annoyed my mother to no end. She said that it was a useless and I would barely use it. She closed her book and put it aside.

"Dobbiamo parlare." _We need to talk. _

_"_About what? All we've done on this trip was shop and talk." I slouched down into my seat. It was hard to talk to my mother because she never grew up how I did. She was a poor girl, living on scraps with a small education. Until she met my dad.

"Tuo padre ed io abbiamo deciso che ci stiamo muovendo in Iran." _Your father and I have decided that we are moving to Iran._

I stopped swirling my straw and looked at her. Did she expect me to be fine with moving away from my friends and someplace I had grown up in? "But-"

"Niente ma. Lasciamo Mercoledì prossimo." _No buts. We leave next Wednesday. _And that was the end of the discussion as my mother's phone rang.

* * *

><p><em>5:30 pm<em>

I tightened the orange shock blanket around my shoulders as the medic talked to the Polizia (Police).

This day was horrible. Let's do a headcount. 12am, my mother tells me I have to pack up by next Wednesday because we were moving to Iran. 8am, I'm late to school and 'get' to have a talk with the headmaster. Third period, I flunk a test and discover I'm failing that class. Lunch time, I discover my boyfriend snogging some other girl he apparently had been dating since the day I had gone on my trip. Douchebag. 5pm, I come home and find my dad and mom missing. Does that sound like a bad day? It isn't even 6 and this day has turned into a nightmare.

I brought the blanket closer as the medic and police officer got into a bigger argument. Ooh, fun.

"Mason!" I turned to see a twenty-seven year-old woman with dark blonde wavy hair that was pulled into a ponytail ran over. A police officer stopped her but she quickly explained who she was. She was my older sister who lived in America and never saw eye-to-eye with my parents, especially my mother. Partially because she was part of an affair my father had before my parents were married. She grew up with her mother and had appeared when she was eighteen.

She walked over and rubbed my short black curly hair. If you looked at us, you would know that we were related, just not half-sisters. We had the same face shape, figure, and blue with yellow speckles eyes. We had a lot in common non-looks wise. We both were tomboys, nerdy, and gymnasts. "Hey, Blackie. Your coming home with me."

I raised an eyebrow. "No 'How are you doing?' or 'Are you okay?'"

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "You would say 'Fuck off' or something like that."

I nodded. "True that. So when do we leave?"

She held out her hand and smiled mischievously. "Now."

* * *

><p><em>3 Weeks Later<em>

The lights of the dingy corner store flickered momentarily as the storm raged outside and thunder boomed overhead. I sighed as, for a split second, the store was engulfed in total darkness. Then the light was back and I resumed my search heedlessly. What had I come in here for?

"Hey, girly!" the obese, greasy-haired man behind the counter barked at me. "Either buy something or get the hell out."

Oh yeah. Garlic, tomatoes, and basil. I grabbed the basil can and added it to my basket with the other items. "You should be more polite," I sneered, walking to the counter. "You need the business."

It was true. I was the only person in the shop and the goods on the shelves were either expired or rotting. It had taken ages to find tomatoes I could use and I just grabbed garlic powder.

The store owner glared at me as I threw the basket on the counter. He rang it up and asked simply, "Anything else?"

"No," I said, grabbing my wallet out of my coat pocket.

"Alright then," the owner said. "Your total comes to $15.65."

I rolled my eyes as I pulled a twenty-dollar bill out of my wallet. "They better be some good tomatoes."

"Don't like it, don't shop here," the owner said, snatching the bill away from me.

"Whatever." I grabbed the bagged items off the counter and turned to leave without waiting for my change or receipt.

As I pulled open the door of the shop, the owner called out to me. "Hey, kid, be careful out there. That's one hell of a storm."

I smiled as thunder boomed once again. Only in New York. "Thanks," I said, pulling my hood up and stepping outside. "I'll make it."

I pulled my keys out of my pocket and turned on the mini flashlight that dangled from them, praying the storm would end by the time I got home.

Twenty minutes later, I was back at my sister's two story home, drenched. The house was warm like freshly baked cookies and smelled the same. Books covered nearly every inch of floorspace of the small, square living room. There were two bedrooms on the first floor and four upstairs, and one of them was mine. Since almost a month ago, though, I'd only had use it until the summer.

My sister stood in the kitchen, which was opposite the living room, lighting what seemed to be about a million candles. She had cut her dirty blonde hair to her chin, blue eyes watching the stove, and wore a bright blue tank top. Next to her stood her tall, thick stack of cook books on which a small TV played the news.

"Candles?" I said, walking up. I knew she had a peeve about using them more than three times a year (birthdays and Earth Day), something about her past. She won't go deeper but I knew it was a love thing. I searched for pictures but only found one.

It was actually a nice picture to look at, showcasing how beautiful my sister was. My sister looked younger, about twenty, and her blonde hair was lighter and same length as it was now. Her eyes matched perfectly with the blue shirt she was wearing that had connected gold circles. She was looking at the other person in the photo and in mid-laugh at his expression, holding something in the hand not wrapped around his shoulder. The man looked about twenty-five or somewhere around there. He had sandy-blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a badass look about him. He was wearing a red leather jacket and grey shirt that helped emphasize his badass-ness He was a good eight inches taller than her and was bending his knees to be at her height. He had a ridiculous grin and holding up a peace sign with one hand and the other around her waist.

She turned and smiled, my interruption obviously shocking her out of her thought. She shoved something into her jean pocket and nodded. "Yeah. Power might go out and I lost the flashlight. Oh, I ordered pizza."

I put away the groceries and listened to the news.

_"It's been three weeks since the disappearance of Hakim and Belinda Al-Harazi from their home in Italy. They were the owners of the world famous scientific company, Sdentato Incorporated. Their daughter, Muhsina Al-Harazi, has been placed with other family members until her parents are found-"_

My sister changed the channel to cartoons with a disgusted face. "Isn't there anything else on the news?"

I shrugged off my jacket onto the counter. "Well, it is they _are_ heads of the company. And who decided to use that ghastly name in the news?"

My sister snickered. "Muhsina is pretty."

"My name is legally Mason. Dad changed it against Belinda's wishes." I plopped down on a bar stool and yawned loudly. The door bell rang and my sister walked to get the pizza. "Don't flirt too much with the dude!"

She laughed and continued walking. I smirked at her retreating figure. As soon as she left, I heard a loud thump from above me. That was weird because we don't have a tree near us and we don't have a pet. I grabbed a kitchen knife and walked upstairs. Let's count the horror movie clichés.

One, knife as a weapon.

Two, investigating alone.

Three, no lights.

Four... I'm done. No more. Especially not the slutty verses brainy crap. Cause I'm neither.

I reached the top of the stairs and looked around. Three of the four bedroom doors were open and the bathroom light was on and there was thumping. I walked over and opened the door, ready to fight. Instead, there was no one there and nothing new. Well, except for two things.

One, the window was open and flapping, making the thumping noise. I looked at my knife and face palmed. I had only been in the suburbs for three weeks and I wasn't able to settle in to the cliche normal teenager. The second thing was a beautiful teardrop necklace. It was on a silver chain with a white painted metal surrounding the black gem. It hell wasn't mine and my sister would never leave jewelry lying around.

I picked it up in my hand and it felt warm to my touch. I put it around my neck and looked it the mirror. Suddenly it started to burn and I watched as it began to change shape. It grew in size and the metal turned to a different substance. Then I was staring at a whole new necklace. The string was a simple black and on it hung a black iron outline of a flower and white diamonds as the petals. There was another smaller flower in the center with five or more diamonds on each petal.

I looked back at myself and was eyes widened. "Whoa."

That wasn't the only thing that changed. An almost whole new girl was staring at me. My short black curly hair that reached my chin had turned a darker shade, curlier, and now reached my midback. My eyes were a darker blue and the gold stood out more. My pale skin had turned blemish free (Bye Bob the Pimple!) and a dark tan, almost giving me the look that I was another race. My ratty 1977 Star Wars t-shirt and jeans had turned into a skin-tight ninja outfit. It had a white sash across my entire stomach, a white mask that covered my mouth and right eye, and also white wraps around my legs. Two black iron arm guards went from my wrist to elbow on each arm. Every other part of my outfit was black including the fingerless gloves.

I quickly took the necklace off and looked back. Everything was the same. Scrap. I pulled on the mask and it came off. I sighed and pulled off every other piece. My clothes were still on underneath it (Thank God.) and I left them in a neat pile in the bathroom. Now I was gonna go tell my sister. It was freaky and-

I opened the door to see her already there. She had her arms crossed and had a huge frown. "You put it on didn't you?" I nodded slowly and she sighed. "Knew one day fate would catch up with us."

"Catch up?"

She took the necklace off the counter and my hand. "Best to tell a scary story on a scary night."

* * *

><p><strong>I know I'm procrastinating but I like Mason Sdentato a lot better than Fyre McPhate. Soorry about that. I'll have to rewrite PROJECT ARROW or at least edit it. I hope this chapter doesn't feel forced. Trying to work better with first person POV. This will also be all in Mason's POV with some of the others'. SEND A PM OR REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SUGGEST SOMETHING OR TELL ME YOUR IDEASFLAMES.**

**NEXT TIME: We'll learn Mason's sister's name, the story of the necklace, and why Mason's sister knows about it and space!**

**~PoetryNeedANewName~**


	3. Chapter 2: Nightwatchers and Novas

USM: Broken Sun

Chapter Two: Nightwatchers and Novas

We sat down on the futon in the living room. The clock ticked as I stared at her and her me.

"Okay, are you going to explain?"

"Can't until Witches' Hour."

I looked at the clock. It three minutes till eleven PM and according to crappy ghost investigation TV shows, Witching Hour is at three AM.

My sister must have thought the same thing or read my mind. "It's a common misconception that The Witching Hour is at 3 AM when in reality, it's at eleven PM. That's the time when magic is free flowing and easy to manipulate if you're not skilled at it."

"So we're waiting for a Witch?"

She shook her head. "No. Eleven PM is magic flowing. Every spell can become more dangerous or more easy. That's the time when spells that oversee someone become disrupted and confusing."

I stood up. "Someone's watching us?!"

She nodded and pointed to my seat. "30 seconds till Witches' Hour."

I sat and looked around. "How do you know so much about this stuff?"

"Friends. Got a few magic friends. Especially in space." The clock dinged and she smiled. "I'm gonna tell you about that necklace and the story surrounding it. Don't interrupt or I shoot you. Got it?" She placed what looked like an alien gun on the table as I gulped and nodded. She was serious about this. "Good."

* * *

><p><em>About 3,493 years ago a female first took the Egyptian throne instead of putting her young nephew on the throne. Her name was Hatshepsut. One day long before stepping on the throne, during a trip to visit a temple, a sandstorm swept in. Hatshepsut took cover in a nearby cave. There she discovered a being with wings that she believed to be the goddess Isis.<em>

"Believed?"

"Didn't I say I would shoot you?"

"Sorry."

_She praised the goddess for sparing her and asked for her to send away the storm. Isis, or Ionia from where she was from, agreed but on one condition: the Hatshepsut would become her loyal servant and take the her place as a Nightwatcher._

_She explained to Hatshepsut what a Nightwatcher was. They were a god-like being with the ability to control both Darkness, Light, and Magic. They would stay a pacifist in war unless something they truly loved or cared for was in evil's way._

_Hatshepsut agreed and was the first human to be dubbed Nightwatcher._

"Human?"

"Shut up!"

_Hatshepsut was soon followed by the next famous women of the period: Antigone, Cleopatra IV, Boudicca, Irene of Athens, Marie Antoinette, Mary Lincoln, Eleanor Roosevelt, Rosa Parks, Fyre McPhate, and finally you, Mason Sdentato._

"No offense but, who the fuck is Fyre McPhate?"

"Don't curse. She was a good woman who died two years ago. I was safe keeping her necklace until you put it on. Can I continue?"

"There's more?!"

"Yes. Shut up!"

_Until recently I thought the goddess was actually a figment of imagination or an Eternal. I discovered that she was actually part of an alien race know as the Avens. Avens live on the planet Bellas Major. They look human, act human, and could live as humans except one thing. All Avens have wings. I discovered that Ionia was a royal family member who was sent to train with the Eternals but instead crashed on Earth. Her crash caused the sandstorm that Hatshepsut got caught in. Ionia was astonished by how humans worshiped abnormal beings as gods and gave Hatshepsut a sliver of her powers._

_What I've been able to recover is that all of the past Nightwatchers' and Ionia's minds are connected. It creates a collection of fighting styles, knowledge, and powers. Sort of like a Xandarian Worldmind._

"What the fuck is that?"

"Stop cursing. The Worldmind is a sentient supercomputer, whose data is entirely comprised of the experiences, histories, and personalities of deceased members of the Nova Corps as well as the general populace of Xandar. It is tasked with preserving itself, as it is one of the most knowledgeable supercomputers in the universe, and acting as the custodian of the Nova Force. The actual brains of deceased Xandarians are stored within the computer and the Xandarians had been amassing these brains for 1 million years or so."

"Cool. Is that all?"

"No, but I'm almost done."

_It is all passed down by a pendent that takes itself onto the personality of the owner. Hatshepsut's was an an ankh, Fyre's a teardrop, and yours a flower._

_Ionia never told Hatshepsut about all of the powers Nightwatchers would receive. It was more than just the manipulation of darkness, light, and magic. It includes superhero strength, speed, stamina, accuracy, durability, agility, reflexes, a moderate healing factor, and flight. And their only weakness depends on the Nightwatcher. For example, Hatshepsut's was all of Egypt and Fyre's was her love of art._

* * *

><p>My sister looked at me with steel eyes. The wind had died down during the story and the candles gave the shadows a creepy look. It was like they were under Dr. Facilier's (2009 Princess and the Frog Disney movie!) control and ready to sweep me away to him.<p>

It was silent for a moment until I exploded. "HOW DO YOU KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT SPACE ANALA?!"

She raised an eyebrow at me using her name. "I just told you about an ancient artifact that you're wearing and have to learn to control," she gestured to the freaky shadows, "and you want to know why I know so much about space? Priorities much?" She grabbed the gun and placed it back into her giant sweatshirt laying by her side.

"Yes. You can't just bomb me with alien crap and not explain how you know so much. Plus you haven't given me an honest answer about the blonde man."

She gaped at me then muttered 'Little sneaky bitch' under her breath. She got up and disappeared into her bedroom, returning with a box then plopped down. "Fine. But I can't explain some because of dad and you won't understand most of it."

"Fine. Explain what you can."

Anala sighed and leaned back into the couch. "I'm half-alien, half-human."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at her. She has hell didn't look alien. She looked totally human and didn't have anything unusual about her. So what- Hello Mason! "Aven." I looked at her with wide eyes. "You're half Aven."

She nodded. "That took you quicker than I expected. Yeah, how though is part of dad's secret."

"Why don't you have wings?"

"I do." She grimaced and took off her tank top. Underneath was a blue halter bra and a orange tattoo of a wing on her right side. "I lost one two years ago."

I nodded as she sat back down. "I was a mercenary trained with one of Thanos's adopted kids after my mom died when I was fourteen. We were rarely separate until we learned that Thanos was lying to us. Then we went are separate paths and got in trouble with the law. After I, um, escaped out of prison and was confronted by one of my relatives who insisted I join the Nova Corps." She pulled out a helmet that was gold and had a red three pronged symbol on it.

"Holy sh-"

"Don't curse. Like I was saying, I eventually became a Nova Centurion and was reunited with the old friend I trained with. I helped her and her team on a few things, and I may or may not have fallen in love with the dude in the picture."

"YES! Knew you were in love with him!" I pumped my fist in the air then yawned loudly.

"You're going to bed. I answered your questions and explained about Nightwatchers. Anyway-"

I don't remember anything else because I was already asleep.

* * *

><p>It was dark. That was the first thing I noticed. That wasn't too weird, though. I am the more "old places are cool" kind of person. Then I noticed where I was and other people were there.<p>

I remembered it from when I was a nine. My father had taken a trip to Egypt and brought me along against my mom's insists of the danger. My dad had take me to see a lot of the most famous buildings and architecture around. But my favorite was the Temple of Hatshepsut. It was so simple on the outside but beautiful on the inside.

We were standing at the bottom of the steps and the sky was clear, showing all the stars. A figure in a light blue chiton with pure white wings stood there. The woman stepped forward. "Hello Muhsina Sdentato. I am Ionia. Welcome to the Nightwatchers."

I stared at her then looked around. "Should I like, bow, or something?"

She laughed and held my face in one of her hands. "No need to child. I am not a royal here on Earth nor a god. We are your friends."

"We?" I glance around the empty room. She followed my gaze and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Honestly, I know the rest of you were worried about me, but how am I supposed to explain things if you don't show yourselves? It's rude."

Ten figures in black and white appeared, all in different outfits ranging from their time periods. Each also had an animal or creature standing beside or on them.

"What are they?" I wondered out loud.

The youngest looking and second to the end closest to the temple stepped forward including the sparrow that sat on her shoulder. "They are familiars. Your familiar chooses you, but it is worthless if you cannot wield it justly."

"Familiar?"

"Your familiar guides and defines you. To be worthy of its power, you have must destroy what holding you back."

"And yours is a sparrow?" I pointed at it.

It looked at me then burst into flames, growing larger until it was unable to stay on her shoulder. The black feathers had turned golden red and beady eyes into blue pools.

"Whoa. It's not a sparrow, it's a phoenix."

The black haired girl giggled then nodded. "No Nightwatchers' familiar is the same. Like the pendant's shape, it goes off your personality."

Ionia placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I think we may be getting ahold of ourselves." The girl nodded and stepped back into line. Ionia turned back to me. "Your sister explained a lot about the Nightwatchers already. But the rest you need to know the others will teach you."

I nodded. "So I'm going to learn a lot of lessons and stuff about the Nightwatchers. Got it."

Ionia nodded. "Yes. But we won't start tonight. We can only manifest in dream form for so long." I noticed she was kind of getting foggy and I shook my head to clear it up a bit. "Anyway, each Nightwatcher will train you in a special form." Ionia nodded at them all.

The woman closest to the temple stepped forward, a kite (that's a bird by the way. Google it.) on her right shoulder. "I am Hatshepsut. I would be honored to teach you all the history between us all."

The black haired Phoenix girl stepped forward. "My name is Antigone. I'm going to teach you how to control your familiar."

The woman next to her stepped out with a snake around her arm. "I am Cleopatra the Seventh. I will teach you how to manipulate magic."

The woman with a horse spoke next. "Boudicca. I am going to teach you how to fight with weapons."

They all continued. Irene of Athens with a Siamese cat would teach me how to fight by using tactical measures and thinking, Marie Antoinette with a poodle would teach me how to manipulate light, Mary Lincoln with a small dove would teach me how to fight with my familiar, Eleanor Roosevelt with a cocker spaniel would teach me how to beat people with voice, and Rosa Parks with a eagle would teach me how manipulate my dreams.

There was only one person left. She looked about sixteen with long straight blonde hair and always changing eyes. Her familiar was a large wolf who constantly glared at me. She stepped forward with a huge grin. "Hi, I'm Fyre and I'm going to teach you how to manipulate darkness."

"You would like an infomercial."

She giggled then nodded. "I do don't I?"

Ionia put a hand on my shoulder. "You are one of us now. Just make sure you nearly always wear that pendant. Or you're going to be in serious trouble."

The whole dream disappeared as I woke up in cold sweat, grabbing the necklace

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOOOOO<strong>

**Anala is Mason's sister's name. AND SHE'S A NOVA!**

**By the way, tell me if I got something wrong about anything in Anala's past.**

**I'll take anything like criticism or just helpful thoughts.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Mason's first day of school, finding her familiar, and meeting the team (Not exactly in that order).**

**~PoetryNeedsANewName~**


	4. Chapter 3:School, Friends, & Tranformers

USM: Broken Sun

Chapter Three: School, Friends, and Transformers?

_One Week and a Day Later_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH! BOOOM!

You know most kids get woken up by an alarm clock. They have no idea how good they got it. Especially when it's your sister experimenting with a blender on the one day you need beauty rest. Not cool.

At all.

On any level.

For real.

What an Asshole.

I was out of my bed and into a fighting stance that would make any ninja jealous. I rubbed my head and opened the door to the sounds of two people yelling over one another.

"HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE QUEEN?"

"MAKING BREAKFAST WHEN THE FUC-STUPID BLENDER EXPLODED!"

"HOW THE HELL DOES A BLENDER EXPLODE ALL OVER MY KITCHEN?"

"CAN YOU TWO BE ANY MORE LOUDER?" I yelled downstairs. If this was my morning, this is a promising start to a wonderful day.

A woman in all black with pink splatters came and looked up. "Sorry Mason. I was going to make you breakfast then it exploded all over the kitchen."

"Thanks for trying Queen." I smile down at her.

"Don't thank her. She just caused me to have to do more work than necessary today."

I just stared at the two as they glared at one another.

Queen with her blonde half-shaved hair with a green streak was in a black leather jacket and black leather pants. The only thing besides the smoothie that ruined her look was the worn out sneakers that she had for a long time and were literally falling apart. She was a young SHIELD agent, according to Anala, sent to watch over us until my parents were found. She said she failed her last assignment and was sent to protection of a almost sixteen year old billionaire and sister as a punishment. Which she actually didn't mind doing.

Anala was in her new orange dress shirt and black pants and orange high heels. She was wearing a silver necklace with a star charm and earings. She must have a meeting or something because she usually wears jeans and a t-shirt. Anala works part-time in the IT department of Rand Industries, a rival of Sdentato Incorporated. It angered our dad just a bit, because he has offered her a high up position in our company and she refused. But I knew why she didn't accept it. She wanted to earn her spot and not get it for her family ties.

"Okay. Tell me when your wedding is going to be and I'll be there. I have school today." I yawned.

"Italian accent?"

"How about no? Could give her away."

"And Mason Dusk doesn't? Who names their kid Mason Dusk? That's worse then Styxianna Key."

I closed the door to their arguing and snickered. They _so_ were made for one another. I pulled out my outfit and got dressed. I put on a white Transformers tank top, black jeans, and a white pair of shoes before snagging my black backpack and opened up the little wooden jewelry box I kept the pendant in. I grew warm in my hand as I put it on that spread throughout my body as I put it on, obviously appeased I was already wearing black and white. Damn black and white clothes.

You may have noticed the black and white clothes thing. I'll explain.

After the freaky dream I had, every item of clothing I owned had turned black or white. Anala had sighed in frustration when she discovered this and had even kept a few outfits away from me, just in case of emergency. I told her I didn't mind, they were just clothes, but she said it would make me a target to hunters and bad guys looking for Nightwatcher. Bitch please. They are just clothes.

_It's totally normal for that to happen by the way. Didn't matter for me, I always wore white and black._

I groaned. Over the past week Fyre had suddenly decided to come into my head. I had asked Hatshepsut about it after the first day and she explained it to me. All Nightwatchers get the last one in their head as 'guidance'. So I got Fyre in my head and she was annoying. _Could I just get Antigone or Ionia instead of you?_

_ know you're going to be late unless you hurry. Flight lesson?_

_Um, how about, no?_

_Jerk._

* * *

><p>"Shit, I'm late!" <em>Why did you have to pick the one coffee shop that was busy? I thought you grew up in New York, Fyre?!<em>

_I did. Didn't think it had boomed in three years._

_You died two years ago. Where the hell were you before that? Fucking space?!_

_..._

_You're joking._

_..._

_Does every part of my life have to revolve around the final frontier?!_

_Yes. Shut up and get to school._

Fyre cut off the conversation quickly as I ran to the front of Midtown High. It was a large building, so alot of people went here. I didn't know if there was a bus in the area and my sister needed the car. Queen had been cleaning up the kitchen when I came down and suggested I get something to eat. Fyre had suggested a small coffee shop close to the school but there was the hugest line I had ever seen. Now I was rushing here and was going to be late.

"Wait!"

The doors slammed shut as I reached the bottom of the steps. Fuck.

I walked up and tried to look in, but got a face full of door. Fuck, again. I cursed under my breath and held my nose which hurt like hell. I swear if it's broken, someone's gonna die a painful death.

"Are you okay?"

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

_Oh my god, he's hot._

_Um, Well..._

_No he is. He is!_

He had golden hair that fell to his shoulders, giving off the surfer dude vibe, green eyes that looked like the leaves on nearby trees in New York, really buff arms, and a surfer due outfit of a green t-shirt, cargo pants, and sandals. He obviously was attractive, just not my type.

Wait, do I even have a type?

_Dark skinned, green eyed boys if I recall._

_Get out of my fucking head._

I realized he was still waiting for an answer. "Oh yeah! Totally fine. Just got hit with a door but fine."

He held the door open. "Come on in. I'll take to the nurse's office."

I shook my head and let my numb nose go. I remembered Anala's words. _A moderate healing factor. _"Nah, I've had alot worse. Broke my arm by falling off a roof once. _That_ was painful." I pulled out a small mirror from my backpack and looked at my nose. No swelling, blood, or bruising. It was just painful hit.

He nodded and closed the door behind him. "I haven't seen you here before."

I put the mirror away and smiled. "New student." I stuck out my hand. "Mason Sde-Dusk." I corrected myself before I could make a huge mistake.

He looked at me weirdly then accepted it. "Danny Rand. Nice necklace." He pointed out.

I looked down to see it had grown a tiny bit smaller and was shining brightly. "Yeah, it's a family thing."

He looked around at the empty hallways. "Want me to show you around?"

I smiled. "I'd love that. Just let me check something." I pulled my schedule out of my backpack and looked at it. I had a free period first (Thank the gods!), followed by Science, Math (Ick!), Gym, Lunch, History, and English.

"You have a lot of classes with Luke and I."

I looked over at him with fear. "Are you always nosey?!"

He smiled. "No, I just wanted to help. You have History and English with me and Math with Luke. Everything else we all have together."

I stared straight forward as we walked towards the cafeteria. I don't know why, but Danny reminded me of someone I knew. Wasn't any of my family nor Queen, so I wasn't sure who. None of my 'friends' from Italy were like this and most of the Nightwatchers had a stick up their butts regarding me.

I realized we had stopped by someone who was in their locker, grabbing a book. He had darker skin and his black hair was buzz cut close to his head. His dark brown eyes looked tired like he had a late night studying. He looked really good in a beige hoodie with light blue jeans he wearing. Plus he was freaking huge. In both ways. He was pretty buff and had to be six feet tall. Freaking giant.

Well, everyone's giant to my five feet tall. Yay genetics.

"Hey Luke." The giant turned to us and tried to get rid of his tired looks. "This is Mason. She's new."

Luke raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "Your name's Mason?"

I shrugged. "Dad wanted a boy. It doesn't bother me."

He closed the locker and smiled. May I be the first to say people with African American heritage have the most wonderful smiles? They make you want to melt. "Welcome to Mid town High, Shorty."

Today was going okay so far.

* * *

><p>"Okay kids listen up!"<p>

I snapped myself out of my sleeping desires at the coach's voice. It was about space dragons and chimeras that talked, so I think it may be better I was woken up. I had gotten through most of the day and I was ready to fall asleep. Danny, Luke, and I were sitting on the bleachers with other kids waiting for the coach to finish role call. Danny and Luke had introduced me to Peter Parker and a few others over the course of the day, so most of the class I knew.

"We're going to play badminton again today." Everyone groaned or cursed under their breath. "Partner up!"

It really wasn't much of a surprise that I didn't have a partner. Danny looked over and turned to Luke to say something when a birdie came towards me. I snatched it out of thin air and turned to the person who threw it.

A short haired sandy blonde was standing there with a huge smirk on her face. Her blue eyes looked almost violet in the light and she was built muscularly. "C'mon kid. We're gonna play some badminton."

I raised an eyebrow but went with her anyways. She was humming a tune as we walked and I could feel all the apologetic looks I was getting. Why did I have a feeling I was getting screwed over?

We stood at the center court and I looked at her. "Name's Morgan by the way." She threw over her shoulder as she held another birdie in her hands. Her eyes turned dark as she looked at me. "Ready?"

I gulped and nodded. She planted her feet and grinned like a Cheshire cat. I glared back and stood ready.

She nodded at my readiness and send the birdie flying. The serve was fast but was able to snap it back just as fast. She looked surprised but delivered it with a more determined look. I served it back with just as much skill as she had first served it. She narrowed her eyes, obviously displeased I had knocked her off her pedestal.

I don't if it was my competitive nature or the fact I had superhuman reflexes, but I never missed a serve. She had gotten frustrated after the fifth time I sent it back and delivered a hard hit that hurt my wrist. I hissed but ignored it.

Let me get this clear: I have never played any sport besides gymnastics and soccer (heh heh, cliché).

Her eyes narrowed as she turned her swings harder and faster as each of her hits returned. She was testing limits and weaknesses and me the same. We were waiting for someone to make a mistake that they could latch onto.

My wrist was starting to hurt more and more but I put it off. Moderate healing factor and superhuman durability remember? I needed to beat her to prove to myself I could be a Nightwatcher and that I wasn't a scared little girl who had just randomly picked up something and became something I couldn't be.

Getting ahead of myself. It's a game. Not, the freaking World Cup or something.

Twenty-three (Fyre was counting) minutes after we had started, I managed to surprise everyone, including myself. I had noticed how she favored her left side a bit to much and waited for the perfect opportunity. She had sent a fast hit and I had returned it but had staggered. She sent another one and I put any strength I had left into the hit and aimed to the right. It soared in the opposite direction of how she went and landed.

It was silent with me on my knees staring at the birdie. Morgan was wide-eyed as she stared at me then a laugh burst forth. "Good job Mason."

I groaned and leaned back onto the floor. "I'm not getting up." I muttered and closed my eyes. The bell rang seconds later and someone gently kicked me. I opened an eye to stare at Danny and Luke. "I said I'm not getting up."

Luke rolled his eyes and helped me up anyway. "Nice game. No one's ever beaten Morgan, not even me."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? 'Cause her hits aren't that bad."

Danny laughed. "Say that to your wrist."

I looked down to see it was red and was numb. Damn. I looked at Morgan's retreating back and wondered how the hell she was that good.

* * *

><p>I walked by myself into the cafeteria. Obviously I was in the locker room longer than I expected.<p>

I sighed as I stopped in front of the doors and sighed. At least this was a good quiet moment in a hectic day. I leaned to open the door but got a face full of door for the second time today. Holy fuck! Am I cursed with doors today? I started to fall backwards but a hand grabbed my aching wrist.

I looked up at who had grabbed me. And damn, I was not disappointed. It was a boy with tanned skin and short black hair. His eyes were a blue green color that almost look like the Mediterranean Sea that her family would visit. He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt with jeans that brought out his eyes. He was hot and I think I agree with Fyre here, he was my type.

But for all I know he could be a total jerk.

He smiled devilishly. "You seem to be having a tripping day."

I found myself laughing and shaking my head "You have no idea."

He helped me stand up and I rubbed my wrist subconsciously. He was about five eight, making him about (excuse this) a head above me. He looked at me and pointed to my shirt. "You like Wheeljack from Transformers?"

I looked down and smiled. The tank top was entirely white with Wheeljack in the center, holding two swords. The words 'I'm going to Jack up that paint job' were in red and green. I didn't expect anyone to notice it but apparently this kid did. "Yeah but he's not my favorite. My name's Mason Dusk."

"Sam Alexander. What to come in and eat?"

The cafeteria was loud and full of noise. I could feel my stomach shriveling up in disgust as I got closer to the lunch line. It looked like it was hamburger day. This did not make things better since the burger looked like it was burned then placed between two soggy buns.

I took my plate and looked for a spot. Sam took me by arm and pointed towards a back table with a bunch of kids I already recognized. "Why don't you come sit with us?"

Um... What? I looked over who was there. Danny and Luke sat side by side and were talking to the girl who was sitting there, book in front of her face. Peter sat with MJ Watson, Harry Osborn, and Morgan and was talking to them too. Morgan had her feet on the table and was looking amused at the Jello she was eating.

"Come on, you owe me for hitting me with that door." Sam said with a grin. I could feel a matching grin arise.

"Is everyday like this?"

Sam shrugged. "Normally there's an explosion or two but that's-"

Then half the cafeteria blew up.

What the actual fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! DANNY, LUKE, AND MASON! BROTP!<strong>

**Oh and I think I have a fetish for hitting people Mason with doors.**

**I also saw the 17 minute preview for GotG. IT WAS AMAZING! Heh heh, Chris Pratt is amazing and Rocket's a darling.**

**I took influence from _Watchers_ by Lynnie Purcell for _Mason _****_VS. Morgan's _Badminton game.**

**PS This took eight pages to write on the computer out of the twenty pages I've done so far. And I literally started yesterday.**

**NEXT TIME: Okay, Mason _OFFICIALLY finds her familiar, _three new villains, and Mason and Morgan try to act like heroes  
><strong>

**~PoetryNeedsANewName~**


	5. Chapter 4: How To Play the Hero and Fail

**I think this was the hardest chapter to write. So, I'm sorry if it gets confusing.**

Broken Sun

Chapter Four: How To Play the Hero and Fail

_Sam shrugged. "Normally there's an explosion or two but that's-"_

_Then half the cafeteria blew up._

"Mason!"

I groaned as I sat up. The explosion had come from the doors where I met Sam. But instead of doors, there was a gapping hole in the wall and three figures, two all black and the last glowing. I think the whole cafeteria was staring at them but no one dared ro move or scream.

The only woman stepped forward. Black straight hair spilled over the tiger mask and down to her shoulders. She was wearing a all black jumpsuit with a keyhole slit in her top. She had black high heels that gave her a good three inches in height. "Hello Midtown High." Her voice was sweet honey as if she was an innocent child. "I have important announcement."

She turned to her left and nodded to the man who looked like a walking glowing green skeleton who threw a fiery ball at the floor. It melted through and grew a bit wider. Everyone backed up, so no one fell in. This dude can control acid?!

_Radiation technically._

_How do you know?!_ Sam helped me stand up so I would be able to see or that I won't get trampled. Either way, I wasn't looking like a retard. I did lean on him abit because my vision was slightly blurry and my head hurt really bad. I guessed that the skeleton dude had made the explosion and the woman was the leader.

_Glow skeleton dude is named Blight, formally known as James Blaire. He was the head of a gang who, during a heist, fell into a vat of chemicals that altered his appearance and gave him the ability to shoot acid out of his hands._

_So he's a fan of _Batman Beyond_?_

_What?_

"That's what is going to happen if you don't answer our questions." The woman pointed out. "Now, who wants to tell us where Nightwatcher is?"

I gulped and felt like my legs were going to go out from under me. How had they found me? I hadn't officially become Nightwatcher yet and my magic wasn't strong enough to track. Plus Fyre confirms that they can't even _track_ a Nightwatcher unless their Aven or alien.

"Um, excuse me?" We all turned to Morgan who had a confused look on her face. "Who the hell is Nightwatcher? Like, any of the other superheroes we would know of. They're all over the news. But Nightwatcher-" She shrugged her shoulders.

The tiger sighed. "Obviously you're not it. Trick Shot?" The man in black and red turned. "Dispose of the girl."

Trick Shot and Morgan stared at another for a second and he hesitantly pulled up his bow. Morgan just stared him down and didn't even try to run. Trick Shot released an arrow and Morgan flipped a coin. "Penny for your thoughts?" They connected and the arrow and coin exploded.

And that's when everything turned to hell. Everyone tried to run out of the cafeteria, distracting the three. I looked around for Sam or even Danny, but both were gone. Shit.

Suddenly, I was grabbed by my arm and brought underneath a table. I almost screamed but my captor put a hand over my mouth.

"Calm down." Morgan's eyes made me relax a tiny bit. "Do you know who these freaks are?" She questioned me seriously. I shook my head and she moved her hand. "Good. Take this." She placed a small switchblade in my hand and I looked at her. She rolled her eyes. "For protection. I don't really carry around a freaking bazooka with me." She looked out as more people scurried past.

"Do you know these freaks?"

She looked back and nodded. "Blight is a acid/radiation creator, Trick Shot shoots arrows, and Cross is able to manipulate shadows. They've never worked together before, so I am saying this Nightwatcher is an enemy of all of them."

"That's impossible!"

She looked at me with questioning eyes. "How do you know?"

I cursed in my head at Fyre. She said she didn't know any of them (except Blight because she used to date him then rejected him) and caused me to say it out loud. "Well Nightwatcher isn't in the news, so not a hero nor villain. Not in a gang because they attacked a high school and don't know what they look like. Doubt it's an assassin or mercenary because of the age."

Morgan nodded. "Makes sense. Okay, ready to play a hero?" I nodded after thinking for a second. "Good. 'Cause we are going to have to stall until the calvary arrives."

* * *

><p>Morgan jumped right into fighting the bad guys and letting me help the kids get out. I didn't argue and Fyre yelled at me to fight.<p>

"Need a hand?" I helped a girl who had twisted her ankle out of the cafeteria. I calmly assured her that everything would be alright and talked to her about shoes. Her friend took her outside as I turned back to the room.

Everyone was gone except Morgan, Terrible Trio, and I. Morgan was actually whooping some major ass. Every arrow Trick Shot launched she redirected at Blight. Every time Blight or Cross tried to hit her, she dodged it.

Well, until Trick Shot caught her when she dodged Blight's ball of acid for the fortieth time.

"Let go of me you jerk!" She kicked his shins but he held her up in the air. "Gaaaah! So not inviting you to thanksgiving dinner you ass!"

Cross laughed and petted Morgan's cheek. "Poor little baby. Put her out of her misery."

"Stop!" I yelled from the burned entrance.

_Great, we're dead. Thank Mason._

All four of them looked over and Cross laughed. "Aww, another little baby wants to play." She then noticed the charm hanging out of my shirt. "Where did you get that?"

I gulped and agreed with Fyre. I just got myself killed. "It's a family thing."

Cross growled and pulled out a whip. "Your dead meat."

"That's right!" Cross flew across the room and hit the wall hard. I looked up to see a kid, dressed like Anala in the photograph with the guy, just floating there. A Nova?

Morgan took the distraction and totally flattened Trick Shot. "Stay down," she said. When he didn't get up she lightly slapped his face. "Good boy." She glared at someone behind me. "Took you long enough."

"Yeah well, we stopped for tacos." A red and blue figure said as he landed in front of me. Oh my god. It was freaking Spiderman!

Blight growled and shot at the Nova, who dodged it and shot back. Three figures also rushed by me.

One was wearing a green spandex suit with a yellow belt around his waist and mask on his face. He had a black drawing that resembled a dragon on his chest. Blonde hair spilled out of the mask as he ran by.

The next dude was wearing a sleeveless suit which was yellow on top and the rest black. He had metal plates on his biceps and ankles and was wearing yellow boots and sunglasses. He was dark skinned and freaking huge.

Last, came a cat girl. She was wearing a white cat-like suit, with claw markings on her waist and shoulders. A green pendant was on her belt and it was slightly glowing. It also has yellow eyes, with her hair sticking out in a long, high, black ponytail.

I stood in awe as they began to fight. Morgan ran over after nodding to each of the superheroes before grabbing my arm. "Let's get out before we get injured." We stepped forward and suddenly the hole was filled with a pasty substances. "Scrap."

I snickered. "Nerd."

She hissed at me and looked over to where Trick Shot was standing, holding his bow. "Why couldn't you stay down?"

He smirked and fired another arrow, turning into a rope that pinned her arms to her side. "Sorry Blondie. Can't follow your orders cause your not my boss." He looked at me. "Are you going to fight me?"

_Fyre?_

_Ya?_

_Anyway I could get Boudicca or Eleanor in my head?_

_..._

I frowned and stepped backwards. I was fucking screwed.

_Summon your familiar._

"Not helping." I muttered. I felt the switchblade in my hand and flipped it. I held it with both hands and backed up into the wall. "Stay back."

_Familiar!_

_Shut up!_

He smirked. "Sorry, I ca-" I slashed at him, desperately trying to land a slice. He dodged most of them but I was able to get him across the chest. He grew angrier and grabbed my wrist, bringing me close. "Watch it princess." I glared at him then kicked him where the sun don't shine. He fell and I kneed him in the face, knocking him down with a broken nose and dignity.

I looked around for another exit but suddenly I'm being lifted in the air. It took me thirty whole seconds to work out what was happening.

"Con l'Allspark!" I cursed in Italian.

"Spiderman and company, surrender yourselves or witness the untimely and excruciatingly painful death of this young woman." A voice shouted over the fighting.

I stared down and noticed only one person was missing and he had the ability to kill me with radiation. So much for living till the end of the day. A horrible feeling arose from my stomach as I thought about how stupid I was. I should have run with the others.

But then I wouldn't have saved a lot of the kids that got in harm's way.

I wouldn't be a kind of hero.

"Well?" It was quiet then I felt a huge pain in my side. Like burning. I bit my tongue and tried not to scream, not willing to give him the satisfaction of doing so. Guess there was one option left.

_You ready?_

_As ever as I'll ever be._

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, shutting out the world. Okay. Antigone had said no Nightwatchers' familiar was the same. Like the pendant, it goes off your personality. So what was I?

Sarcastic for sure. Short. A little bit of tomboy. A sprinkle of determination. A dash of curiosity. Fiercely protectiveness ran through my veins. Hot-headed majorly. Maybe a bit-

_Wait. What was the second the two?_

_Fiercely protective and hot-headed?_

_Yes. What is a creature with that capability?_

_A snake?_

_Nope._

_A dragon?_

_Nah._

_Can't you just tell me the answer?_

_You have to figure it out yourself. Rules are rules._

_Cat?_

_Hint: You had a dream about this before you met Morgan._

_Dragon._

_Already said that. Something that's a mix of all three of them._

_Then..._

A large roar shattered through my thoughts and tore throughout the room.

"Chimera." I whispered and smiled.

A large navy blue cat was standing just beneath Blight and I. It was more see-through than solid but it was pretty terrifying. It's snake tail was raised above its head, spitting and ready to bite. The other thing that was missing was a goat's head, I was fine with by the way, which was replaced by a pair of scaley wings.

It snarled at Cross who was smiling wickedly. "Hello Nightwatcher." She looked up at us. "Blight, kill the girl."

I mustered up enough energy to take the switchblade out again and jammed if into his shoulder. He screamed and, to my surprise and stupidity, dropped me, both hands going up to get the blade.

Kind of forgot I was in the air.

Yeah.

...

Aren't I supposed to have the ability to fly?

I closed my eyes, waiting to either roll and recover or break an ankle. Instead, someone caught me by my wrists. I opened my eyes and was staring at the Nova kid, looking totally bad ass and a determined look on his face. He set me down next to the others as the-_my _chimera attacked Cross and Blight. Morgan had untied herself and joined our group of misfits.

"Okay, does someone want to explain why there's a giant cat attacking them?" The dude in yellow and black asked with a raised eyebrow.

Morgan stood beside me and looked at my side. "Does someone have a phone? Idiot here has a burn on her side and probably sprained wrists." Greeny and Bee Boy looked at me with slight concern but I shook it off.

"I'm fine for now." I raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "I think we should let the heroes beat up the bad guys and we find a way out."

She opened her mouth then nodded. "Last time I ever play hero." She muttered as my chimera disappeared in a wisp.

I chuckled. "Doubt it."

We stepped aside, her more revealing the heroes and myself limping. I rolled my eyes at her and tugged on her jacket, going behind a bunch of piled up tables. Cross's outfit was ripped in many places and had bite marks on her shoulder while Blight was less glowing. Update: Trick Shot was conscious but tied up.

She looked at all the heroes. "You don't have any idea who've you made an enemy of." She then raised her hands above her head and any light within ten feet of her shattered, putting most of the room in total darkness. The heroes ran forward and Cross closed her fists.

Oh shit.

The roof started to cave in and I heard Cross shout "Until we meet again heroes!"

"Morgan! Mason! Get down!"

I pulled Morgan under a table and waited for the roof to stop falling in. It took a long time but eventually it stopped. Morgan and I shoved a few pieces out of the way and were hit with sunlight. Morgan hissed and I laughed. Then I realized there was no other noise.

"Shit, Spiderman and Nova!" I ran over and started to dig through the rubble. Morgan joined me and was humming under her breath like she did this everyday. Eventually, we unearthed White Cat and Greeny who helped us find the others.

I pushed another piece of rubble and Bee Dude stood up. A pair of glasses fell to my feet. I picked them up and held a hand over me eyes as I handed them to him. Secret Identities are secret. He took them and I opened my eyes. All five heroes were recovered and police should be arriving any second.

I sighed and the world began to fade into darkness. Scrap.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews!<strong>

**latinoheat151: Anala is an OC and I'll try to work on some fluff for next chapter.**

**DaniDanielle123: Thanks!**

**spize666: I'm trying to update everyday. So yah.**

**ANY CRITICISM OR FLAMES ARE EXCEPTED!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Some Morgan POV, Fluff, and a new mission!**

**~PoetryNeedsANewName~**


	6. Chapter 5: Aftermath

Broken Sun

Chapter Five: Aftermath

_Morgan's POV_

That was too intense.

Like _way_ to intense.

I mean, we getting an amateur archer who is calling himself Trick Shot when he's just a lame shot. Cross showed up herself for once, instead of her lackey shadows. And freaking Blight, whom my uncle has spent five years trying to find, shows up and burns Mason's side! I mean who the hell designed this team?! Freaking Idiots-R-Us?

Mason was actually holding up pretty well against the burn on her side. She didn't even scream or flinch when he did it and was even able to push rumble out of the way. Either she was superhuman or she was pushing back the shock. I looked over at her side as we looked for the rest of the team. It was a dark red and you could see the outline of his hand. She looked calm and collected as she moved a large piece of rubble out of the way to reveal Power Man.

His glasses fell off his face and to the floor. Mason stared at them and picked them up, placing a hand over her eyes as she handed them to him. I guess it was the least she could do for saving her. I mean, secret is literally in the two words Secret Identity.

After that we uncovered Nova and Spidey real quickly and all caught out breaths. SHIELD was taking a long ass time today, weren't they? I huffed a streak of hair out of my face. I mean every authority was actually taking a long time today. I swear Coulson needs to put up more defense systems. Ha! Trying explaining _this_ to the board.

I turned to see how Mason was doing. I mean, today she had fought superheroes, saved superheroes, and that was in the span of at least twenty minutes. Instead of standing like the rest of us she was on the ground. Fuck.

I dashed over faster than anyone could blink and checked her pulse. It was normal and I think she just passed out from exhaustion. I would too. Helping super heroes and fighting bad guys. Guess the ambulance should get here soon.

...

Fuck I was going to get murdered.

* * *

><p>"And you let a unarmed citizen fight against three super powered people?!"<p>

"Um, that's an incorrect statement. I armed her with a switchblade and only two of them were super powered."

My uncle rubbed his head at my what I said. We were out of sight of proper authorities and at least a dozen SHIELD agents were in range of us. White Tiger kept looking over occasionally to see if I had done anything stupid. And I was about to.

"You can't just do that Mor. It's not-"

"Don't you dare say right, Clint. I took a vote in my head. I could either let a couple crippled kids get trampled or I could do both at the same time. I chose the correct path. Mason agreed to it."

"And look where it got her. An overnight stay in the hospital with a major burn, most likely a concussion, and two sprained wrist."

"Actually I think I sprained her wrists during our badminton game."

He raised an eyebrow. "Wow, your competitive."

I shrugged. "Genetics." We both laughed before I changed the subject. "Trick Shot was here."

Clint narrowed his eyes. He had bad encounters with Trick Shot and I knew how he felt about him. This wasn't the same one but it was definitely sent as a mockery to him. "It wasn't Circus of Crime Trick Shot. It was someone else on almost equal footing, just a bit better."

He nodded then kissed my forehead. "Got to run. Be home by eleven PM. Stark's getting suspicious of why you're out so late."

"Will do Hawkeye."

* * *

><p>"Why would Trick Shot join up with two super powered freaks?"<p>

"I don't know. I thought you or Hawkeye would have an answer to that." Fury and I were walking down the hallway to the debriefing room in our temporary base (Thanks for that Goblin.) and I had asked him about Trick Shot.

"Hawkeye has no clue. But what concerns me more is Blight and Cross. We've rarely ever seen Cross without her shadows lackeys and she never works with others. And Blight's been a ghost since last December."

"What did Cross want?" Fury raised an eyebrow.

"Someone called a Nightwatcher. I searched the files. Nothing. Not even a mention by anything SHIELD nor government."

Fury nodded and we stopped in front of the debriefing room. "Remember that mission you've been bugging me about?"

"Which one? Photograph Heist or Ghost Murders?"

"Photograph Heist. You can take it."

"Are you admitting them as connected? 'Cause then I will."

He sighed but nodded. I sent a fist up in the air. Finally stubborn-as-a-mule Fury actually agreed with me on a case. I guess he had to think logically over gut-feelings. That made quite dull fun. He handed me the case file and started to walk off.

I looked at him, one hand still in the air. "Um, aren't you going to debrief them on what I'm doing?"

He looked at me. "If you want to become a higher level agent of SHIELD then you have to start acting like one." He headed down the hallway, leaving me staring at him.

"I'm a level eight specialist! I don't need to prove myself!" It didn't matter because he was already gone. He does that and it is annoying. "Well screw you then."

* * *

><p><em>Mason's POV<em>

_Three days later_

"Mason?"

I looked up tiredly from my math book to smile at Morgan. It had been three days since the Terrible Trio attacked. Anala had flipped out when she heard and threatened to move to Canada. I had calmed her down and convinced her that it was just a random attack. I did get grounded for fighting though. My side was actually almost healed, I didn't have a concussion, and my wrist weren't sprained but I could barely sleep. Cross and Blight's faces always appeared when I closed my eyes. Morgan said it was because I almost died but she did seem a bit shakey about it. "Ya?"

"You're going to sleep through Math."

"So?"

"Just saying." Morgan shrugged. "What's between you and Sam?"

I stared at her. "What?"

She had a evil twinkle in her eyes. "When he's not looking you stare and when your not, he is."

"So?" I snorted. I can't believe she had noticed that. I had started doing it the day after I got out of the hospital and I couldn't stop. I wasn't obsessed with him but I still did it. Like it was a reflex. It was kind of getting annoying. "Pete does it with Ava."

Morgan looked confused then bit back laughter. It was true. Peter and Ava always helped each other with homework or were staring at one another. I had a mental bet with Fyre that they would get together but she doubted it. She said no intelligent person would date a dork. "Yeah, they do."

"Besides, I barely know Sam. All I know is that he's nice, speaks Spanish, and likes to build stuff out of food."

"You forgot funny."

"Do you like someone Morgan Barton?"

She shook her head. "Not with anyone here."

I raised an eyebrow. Morgan had a crush? That was totally unexpected. She was a literal rock. I shook my head. "Ten bucks says his name is with Rick or Casey."

She looked at me then slapped ten dollars on my desk. I looked at her. "His name is Rick. That's all."

The bell rang and Morgan grabbed her stuff. "Gym time."

* * *

><p>"Wonder what we're doing today." I muttered.<p>

"Ten bucks says it's soccer." Morgan yawned. She had a teasing smirk on her face. I told her about what sports I played and that I was Italian. So soccer was a tease to no end.

"Ten bucks in coins that it's not." She glared at me. She always had change on her which scared me just a bit.

"Today's activity is going to be dodge ball. Thompson, Parker, your captains." I raised an eyebrow at the captain picks. Thompson was an ass and Peter was (no offense to him) not that good of a leader.

"Quarters or Dimes?" Morgan whispered.

"Quarters. I won't loose 'em."

She nodded and waited to be called. Thompson picked a strong team consisting of him, Derek (one of his football buddies), Luke, Danny, and Sam. Pete picked his usual group of him, Ava, MJ, Harry, and another kid I didn't know. Morgan frowned as both of us were the ones left.

"I pick Mason."

Morgan looked shocked at Flash but turned it to playful anger. "You're going down first Flash."

I snickered and joined the dude team. Okay, why me? This was a dream team plus me. Haha, I had probably impressed them with my badminton skills. Coach blew his whistle and my whole team ran to get balls (Heh heh, get it?) while I stood their like a dork. Lesson one, I don't do dodge ball. At all. I'm usually the first one out.

Morgan was right on one thing. She did get Flash out first. And half the team. While I dodged any ball thrown at me and myself throwing a few also, she managed to get Flash, Derek, and Luke out within five minutes.

Danny threw a ball and MJ got him by his feet. I chuckled at his fake puppy dog look and yelped when one came by my head.

Sam got Ava out and came by my side. "Guess we're the only ones left."

"I'm surprised that I've gotten this far. I usually suck at this." I dodged a ball heading for my chest and Sam threw. No name kid was out.

"Really? You look like you got some good moves." I raised an eyebrow and he looked ready to die. "That came out so wrong."

"It came out fine. Watch out!" I blocked a ball coming towards him and threw, hitting Harry in the chest. Harry rubbed his chest but sent a smile my direction.

So now it was MJ, Morgan, and Pete verses Sam and I. Awesome.

I grabbed a ball at my feet and launched it at Pete. Knowing myself, it hit MJ instead. At least it was someone.

Morgan smirked. "I was going easy on you." She threw a ball directly at me. I sidestepped it, totally worth a Matrix scene, and threw the ball, hitting Morgan square in the stomach. She just gapped at me then mouthed 'jerk' before walking off.

"Nice moves." Sam and I looked at other another, grabbed a ball, and chucked it at Peter.

Each ball got a separate 'Ow' and we grinned. Looks like I don't suck at dodge ball all.

* * *

><p>I looked around the reconstructed cafeteria for a spot. It was the first time since the whole event that I had been in here. I ate outside or in a classroom since but Morgan had threatened me with telling Anala. I had rushed through getting out of my gym clothes and to the cafeteria to avoid the idle chatter. Besides, I was really hungry.<p>

Morgan waved from the table I had been denied the day of the incident. MJ and Harry weren't there so I guess they were either avoiding the table or eating somewhere else. I walked over and she patted the seat between her and Sam with an evil smile. This was so not a coincidence.

"Truth or Dare? That's what you want to play?" Ava said skeptically.

"Do we look like low self-esteemed fourteen year old girls?" Luke said indignantly.

"Well." Morgan gestured to me and I punched her. So much for short people jokes.

"That has to be one of the fucking stupidest things I've heard." I crossed my arms.

"C'mon on you guys, it'll be fun. Just for awhile." Peter whined.

Luke eyed Ava and Danny. Danny shrugged but Ava rolled her eyes. Morgan smiled at the idea. "Okay, but rules."

"Nothing illegal or will result in death."

Morgan snickered. "Nothing to express gayness nor PDA." Sam raised an eyebrow. "Public Display of Affection."

"What happens at the table, stays at the table." I muttered.

"You're sucking the fun out of this." Peter whined.

Morgan shrugged. "Whatever. Pete, Truth or Dare?"

Pete thought for a second. "Truth."

She nudged my foot under the table. "Do you have a crush on anyone at the school?"

Peter blushed deep red. "N-no. Why would you ask?"

Morgan took a bite of salad. "Liar."

Pete looked nervously at Ava then back at her. Interesting. "I don't."

Morgan held up her hands. "Live and let live."

Pete rolled his eyes then looked around at his victims. "Mason."

"Dare." I said way to quickly.

He kind if looked shock but nodded. "You have to sing us a song."

I gulped. "Right now?"

He smiled with a little bit of evil showing. "Yes."

I put down the spoon. "Peter Parker, you are not getting a birthday present. Do you have a song in mind?"

He shook his head but Sam had an idea pop up in his head. "Black and White by-"

"No."

"But-"

"Are for sitting. No."

Morgan smiled. "Chasing Pavements by Adele."

I raised an eyebrow. I knew the song but it was a weird choice. I expected at least Cherry Bomb by The Runaways from her.

_Should I give up?_

_Or should I just keep chasing pavements?_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

_Would be a waste_

_Even if I knew my place._

_Should I leave it there?_

_Should I give up?_

_Or should I just keep chasing pavements?_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

I looked at their shocked expressions. I probably sounded like a cat dying when I sang. I really didn't listen to myself when I sang, I just focused on the lyrics to the song. My mother had actually refused to let me do anything in the arts range except for painting and drawing. My dad was against that and taught me how to play the guitar and piano and how to dance and sing. My dad was a lot better with children than my mother was, if you couldn't tell.

"Dude, you're good. Where'd you learn to sing like that?" Sam said.

I blushed and poked at the salad. "I'm honestly not. Ya'll are just lucky I'm having a good day. I usually sound like a dying cat."

"Who uses 'ya'll' as a contraction?"

"I do." I flicked a shredded carrot at Morgan. "Luke."

We continued the game which resulted in funny consequences for Sam and Morgan. Sam had to ask a girl out in front of his crush, whoever that was. Morgan had to run around the track field after school with a milk carton on her head. I found out Danny liked Princess and the Frog, Peter had bad relationships with animals, Ava was afraid of failing school (Aw, she thinks she's Hermione), and Luke's favorite color was a tie between yellow and black and he had scientist parents.

"Pete."

"Truth."

"You're not fun. Why exactly did you want to play this game?"

Pete looked around. "'Cause I was bored?"

Morgan narrowed her eyes. "Liar."

Peter looked at her then ran off like his life depended on it. It probably did too.

* * *

><p><em>Mystery Person's POV<em>

I followed the creepy shadow creature down the hallway until we reached the end. A man with four tentacle arms on was staring at multiple screens.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was oily as ge turned.

"Lady Cross wants your assistance."

"For what?"

I felt a sneer grace my lips. "Distracting Spiderman and his team."

"What's in it for me?"

I held out a brief case. "Assistance in your genetic experiments and funding." He reached for the case but I snapped it back "If you agree."

He hissed and was silent. "I'll do it."

I handed him the case. "Thank you Octavius."

* * *

><p><strong>My brother says I suck at fluff and fighting scenes. <strong>And I made Peter a wimp. <strong>And that I write really weird characters. Including Morgan. **

**Does her POV explain why she's badass other than her screaming "I'm a level eight specialist!"?**

**Plus I actually think SpideyTiger (Is that the ship name?) should be canon. THEY IS PERFECT!**

**And I was bored. Couldn't think of anything besides dodge ball and Truth or Dare.**

**So how did I do? Review if you want.**

**NEXT TIME: Either the episode _Electro _with a twist or a Nightwatcher lesson.**

**~PoetryNeedsANewName~**


	7. Chapter 6: Secrets, Choosing, and Movies

Broken Sun

Chapter Six: Secrets, Choosing, and Movies

_The Next Day_

"Don't get yourself in any more trouble!" I wave to Peter as I walk away from the detention room. Peter had gotten detention (Again!) for being late this morning. Which meant I didn't have a study buddy for math till later. If I was awake for much longer. At least it was the weekend.

I was about to turn homeward when an silver Prius pulled up. The window revealed a sunglasses clad Morgan. "Get in loser. We're going shopping."

"Isn't that a Mean Girls quote?"

Morgan looked at me. "Yes. Get in."

I looked around. "But I have a ton of homework."

Morgan glared and I reluctantly got in, muttering curses under my breath.

"Did you see Sam ask out Sheryl Watson during lunch?"

"Yeah, I had to save his ass from getting drop kicked to Canada." I smiled at the memory. Sam said he was going to do his dare we gave him yesterday and actually did it. He had gone up to one of the hottest unavailable girls in school and asked her out. She giggled at it but sadly said no. Her boyfriend got really pissed and almost punched him. I had intervened say it was a dare and that he meant no harm. After her boyfriend backed off, Sheryl had given Sam her number and had told him to call her. That had actually almost made me snap and punch her. Dude, you're boyfriend just defended you like you were a sure deal and now you're flirting? That's pretty fucking shallow.

"That was the best. Especially when she kept sending him teasing looks and you looked ready to stab her." She laughed. "Could've helped you too. Two words: Shallow bitch."

We both laughed. Is this what a best friend is supposed to be? Because I like it.

* * *

><p>Before I became a Nightwatcher, I would enjoy sleep. Now, I hate it.<p>

"Feel your center. Then imagine your familiar taking shape."

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, releasing it slowly. I imagine the navy blue chimera that appeared not that long ago in the cafeteria. The spitting snake, the powerful wings, the fearsome roar. I open my eyes and watch it begin to form. Instead of a large beast like how I imagined it, it appeared small house cat with the same things.

"Uhhhh." I groaned and the cat disappeared. "How the hell am I supposed to do this again?! I've already done it!"

Antigone narrowed her eyes. "Yet you can not do it now. Again."

I hit the column right next to me. Each Nightwatcher had their own place to train. Hatshepsut's was a dank room with no windows, Antigone's was a building similar to The Parthenon, Cleo's was a courtyard, Fyre's was The Brooklyn Bridge, and the list went on and on. Each place was the place that the Nightwatcher had grown up or felt safe in. "I can't do it."

Antigone nodded. "Maybe you need a break."

The air swirled and suddenly I was staring at Ionia on a balcony with a beautiful city behind her. "Whoa."

Ionia looked over at me with a gentle smile. "Mason. How is your training?"

I shrugged. "Okay I guess."

"Distracted?"

"A little. What's this place?" I gestured around.

Ionia smiled. "Xandar. It's were the Nova Corps was based at."

I raised an eyebrow. "Was? I thought it still is."

Ionia shook her head. "Xandar was destroyed years ago. There were only two survivors." She looked at me. "Your sister and her friend Richard Rider."

I looked around. "How did my sister survive?"

"Fyre sacrificed herself to make sure Anala got away. I fully expected Anala to take up being a Nightwatcher, not her sister."

"Half." I muttered.

Ionia raised an eyebrow. "Ooh, so you _don't_ know, do you?"

I looked at her. "Know what?"

Ionia laughed. "Not my place. But since you need inspiration to know that you are worthy of bring a Nightwatcher, I'd look at your life."

"Why?" I said sarcastically, still bugged she didn't tell me something important. And that she read my mind. "Because I have friends who are good respectful kids? Or that my life outside of this is normal?"

"Partly correct." She put a hand on my shoulder. "Mason, you are a Nightwatcher. Blood by blood."

"Not sure that fits this context."

"I am saying that you are the most serious about this than any of the others have been. You want to know why? Because you chose. You chose to take up the Nightwatcher amulet. You chose to stay and help the innocent in a situation you could have easily run away from. You chose your friends. You chose this."

I looked down at my hands. She was right. I had chosen to stay during all of that. No one forced me, no one made me. I chose this. I looked at Ionia's face. "Thank you. Can I go back to training now? Touchy feely doesn't fit me."

Ionia snapped and I was back with Antigone. "Better?"

I nodded and stuck out my hands. I took a breath and focused. Last time I chose it to appear to save me. I needed to choose for it to appear now. The blue chimera appeared how I imagined it this time and became solid.

Antigone looked impressed. "Good. But now can you fight with it?"

"Wait, what? Shouldn't I name it first?"

"Hephaestus go!" The phoenix flew at my chimera.

"Chimera, um, dodge the attack!" What am I? A Pokemon trainer?! The chimera dodged it and looked at me.

_Um, boss? Do you have a plan?_

_Wait, can we communicate telepathically?_

_Ya boss._

I nodded at it. _Next time it comes by, bite it._

_That's a bit medieval._

_So?_

_Just sayin'._ The phoenix came in for another attack and the chimera did exactly how I pictured it. It jumped up and bit him by his wings, taking him down.

Antigone looked surprised. "Amazing. You already have a full control over it."

"Control? I just told him what to do and he did it. With some minor bickering."

Antigone looked even more shocked. "You can talk telepathically with it?"

I searched him behind the ear. "Ya. Why?"

Antigone just stared at me as the phoenix. "Only Ionia can do that. None of the actual Nightwatchers can do that."

"So?"

"It means you're the most powerful of us." She said, a scared look in her eyes.

I gapped at her then smiled. "Cool."

* * *

><p>My phone buzzed, awakening me from my Nightwatcher training. Best part about it was that I always felt fully rested when I woke up, even if I had gotten the shit beaten out of me.<p>

I grabbed the phone and answered it, sitting up. "'Ello?"

"Is Mason there?"

I yawned. "Ya. Who this?"

"It's Danny."

"Whatup?"

"Peter wanted to know if you would come over to watch a few movies."

"I'd love too. Let me check with my 'mom'." I walked downstairs and to Anala's bedroom. There was a note on the door. _Went to work and will be working graveyard shift. See you tomorrow! ~Anala_ "Yeah. Let me come over at noon."

Danny was silent for a second. "Mason, it's one in the afternoon."

I blinked and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. Danny was right. "Shit. Sorry, rough night. I'll be over soon with a couple movies. Text me the address."

"Okay. I will. Goodbye."

"Bye." I closed the phone and ran to get ready. This was one of the major reasons why I hated doing it in my dreamscape. It meant I slept in and was going to be late to everything. Gotta talk to Antigone about that.

I grabbed a few movies from Anala's shelf including, but not limited to: all three Matrixes, Moulin Rouge, both the original and the remake of Footloose, Sinister, and the 2007 remake of Halloween. I realized how weird of a movie collection it was, but screw it. They were good movies.

I looked at the address Danny had sent me and realized I could make it on foot within ten minutes. I headed out, hoping my thoughts would help make these ten minutes go faster.

So what was I going to name my chimera? Well, he probably already has a name. Why had Antigone been so scared at her being as powerful as Ionia? Didn't it mean I could be just as good as her? Or were they hiding something?

I frowned at that thought. The Nightwatchers' did seem to be a bit clouded recently. Hatshepsut rarely spoke about Fyre's or Ionia's pasts. Ionia said something about blood by blood and how I didn't know something about being sisters with Anala. The question still stood. Why did Anala not take the amulet as her own? She had it for three whole-

I stopped walking. If Fyre sacrificed herself three years ago, why had Anala only appeared two? Anala was hiding something. And I needed to find out.

But first it was movie time. I kept walking until I reached the address Danny had sent. I looked up at the address and knocked on the door, hoping this was the right was a good thirty seconds before Danny opened the door. "Hello Mason."

"Sup." He gestured for me to come in and I did. "At least you didn't hit me with a door this time."

He chucked and lead me into the living room where Sam was laying on the couch. Danny looked around the spotless room then back at Sam like he had just done a miracle. "I will go tell the others that you are here."

I nodded and poked Sam's side. "Move over."

I heard a muffled 'no' come from the pillow. I sighed and did what I always do to Anala when she doesn't move. I sat on him. Sam lifted his head off the pillow at looked at me. "You're heavy. What've you been eating, cake?"

I stuck my lip out at him. "I'm not heavy, you just don't have muscles."

He let out a fake laugh.

"That's a fake laugh."

"It's real!"

"Totally fake."

"That's the most real, authentic, hysterical laugh of my entire life because that is an untrue statement."

"Fine. But I'll still make you regret not moving when I gave you the chance." I said leaning back into the couch.

He raised an eyebrow. "And how would you do that?"

"You really want to know?" I stared back.

A grin burst on his face. "Dying to."

Someone coughed from the doorway and we both jumped up off the couch. "Okay, if you two are done flirting with each other." We both glared at Peter. "We're watching a movie."

I rolled my eyes and picked up the movies I brought. "What kind of movies do you have? 'Cause I brought Matrix, Footloose, Mean Girls," I stared at the movie with intent eyes then put it back on my pile, "and two horror flicks."

"What kind of horror?" Luke came in and sat down on the couch.

"Um, Halloween the 2007 Rob Zombie remake and Sinister."

"Isn't that movie really scary?" Ava sat down next to Luke with a bowl of pretzels.

"Ava, that's the point of a horror movie." Sam said, taking a handful of pretzels. "Besides, it can't be _that _scary."

I chuckled. Anala watched any movie that she was given or said should see. She bought it and didn't sleep for three days. Just to piss her off those days, I jump scared her so many times. Yeah, I was bored. "Okay, let's watch something other than creepy movies. Moulin Rouge?" I got several confused looks. "Seriously? It's a really good movie. It's got singing, romance, comedy-"

"You lost my interest at singing." Pete said, sitting next to Ava.

"Am I really making the movie pick here?" All four of them nodded. Well, screw you too. I looked at Pete's movie shelf and saw the one movie had I never seen that would fill it for all over our opinions. "Fine. Then we're watching Pacific Rim."

Halfway through the fourth movie, Transformers: Dark of the Moon, is when I fell asleep. Danny sat in the armchair, Luke, Ava, and Peter were on the couch, and Sam and I were sitting on ground with a lot of pillows. Ava was using Peter as a pillow to all of our shock and quietly snoring. Everyone else was hyped up on soda and popcorn and making comments about plot holes and how they wanted a certain object if it existed.

I could barely keep my eyes open even though I had slept in till one pm. I looked at the nearby clock and noticed it was one in the morning. Oh well. I buried my face in the pillow I was laying on and drifted off to the sounds of screaming.

Instead of Antigone's temple, I was standing in an all to familiar place. Cleopatra's courtyard. So, magic was on the agenda today.

A red ball of shiny stuff flew by my head and turned the statue next to me into a giant spider. I stared at it and ran across the courtyard away from it.

"Today's lesson is about defending yourself with magic."

"Shouldn't I _know_ about magic first!?" I yelled at her.

"I believe in learning on the job." Cleopatra looked bored at the spider. "And I want to see if Antigone was right."

I dodged a bite and slid under. "Was right about what?!"

"That you learn fast."

I dodged another bite. "So, any tips?"

Cleo tapped her chin. "How about creating something out of nothing."

"Didn't I already do that with my familiar?"

Cleo shook her head. "Your familiar is an extension of your mind, body, and spirit. It's the wild, uncontrollable side of you that needs to be tamed in order to use your gifts."

I ran out from underneath the spider making it crash into a wall. "Is that why not everyone can use magic?"

She clapped. "Exactly. Now, what do you need in a fight?"

"A good opponent?" I kicked one of the spider's legs.

Cleo chuckled. "Boudicca is going to love you. But, no. Something to defend yourself with is the correct answer. Now imagine a sword in your hand."

I rolled away so I wouldn't stabbed in the head. I did as she said and imagined a sword in my hand. Like the last time with my chimera, it turned into mist. I growled. This was stupid.

"Le armi sono inutili in una lotta come questa." I muttered. _Weapons are useless in a fight like this. _It was true.

Cleo narrowed her eyes. "Don't sass me child." Her rapped her fingers. "How did you make your familiar appear?"

"I had a tea with Ionia." I shouted sarcastically, dodging its attacks. "But I know what I have to do." I imagined picking up a sword from the ground and sliced the spider in half.

Cleopatra clapped. "Good job! We'll work on summoning next time. But you have to read." She snapped her fingers and my sword turned into a book. "Have fun!"

I woke up in pitch blackness. For a second I forgot where I was and why my back hurt so much. Then I realized that I was at Pete's and that I was sleeping on the floor. I looked up at the clock to see it read 7:30 am, meaning Anala had been home from her shift for about two hours.

But why was it so dark? Oh yeah, the curtains. I sat up and looked around the room. Danny, Luke, and Sam were still asleep but Peter and Ava were missing. I got up and ninja snuck out of the room. Maybe I can snoop around.

After grabbing a cup of water I went over to the stairs that lead up to the second floor. There were pictures lining the walls. The one closest to me was of an older man and a young Pete doing science. The next was of the same man with an older Peter dressed in baseball gear. Each step I took was another picture of Pete with either the same man or a woman with white hair. Eventually I had reached the top of the stairs where one of the doors was cracked and I heard murmuring coming from it. Knowing it was probably Pete's room and he was probably in there, I walked over and looked through the crack.

And I was shocked with what I saw.

Spider-man was in there. Which meant-

I stepped back and placed a hand over my mouth. Shit. I can't believe I didn't notice it before. Peter was Spider-man which meant the others were his team.

"That would have been easier if we had the whole team."

"Yes, and make Mason even more suspicious of us. She's been staring at us too much." I heard Ava say. I almost laughed. I hadn't suspected them of being superheroes, just hoping to catch them staring at each other and call them out on it.

"Then we should tell her."

"We can't tell her."

"Why not? She could help us with missions and all that." Were they talking about me?

"Fury would be furious. He was already upset at Morgan for bringing her into the fight."

"She took care of Blight and Trick Shot. We can take care of herself if she gets attacked."

"Pete, I don't think-"

I didn't hear the rest as I started to reenact coming upstairs, just a lot louder. "Pete?"

I reached the top and he was wearing a bathrobe, leaning out of his room. "Hey Mason. You up already?"

I tried not to freak out on him for not telling me about being Spider-man. "Ya. Where's Ava?"

Ava came out from behind him, dressed in the clothes she was wearing yesterday. "Here. You need something?"

I raised an eyebrow, trying to show that I wasn't surprised. "No, just didn't see you when I woke up. Were you two finally confessing your love of one another? 'Cause I'll just go back downstairs and draw a mustache on Danny if you were."

Both Peter and Ava blushed a deep red but Ava was glaring daggers at me. Oops, must have slipped up. "Mason Dusk." She growled.

"Um, bye!" I jumped back down the stairs as fast as I could, laughing all the way.

* * *

><p><strong>I would have posted this yesterday but I got a haircut (now I look like Mason with blonde short hair) and I'm working on the official cover art.<strong>

**So some fluff (and flirting) and two Nightwatcher lessons. Originally it was going to be two different chapters but I decided to stick them together. I'm glad I did. I tried to insert some flirting between Sam and Mason and suggesting that Ava has a crush on Peter. So, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thank you so much latinoheat151 for both your review and picking Nightwatcher lesson over Electro. I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing the story.**

**NEXT TIME: Electro With A Twist**

**~PoetryNeedsANewName~**


	8. Chapter 7: Electro With a Twist

USM: Broken Sun

Chapter Seven: Electro (With a Twist!)

_A Week After the Events That Occur in _The Lizard_..._

_Mason's POV_

When the power went out, Anala had been asleep for two hours.

I had been playing Galaga on our Playstation when all the lights suddenly shut off. It was weird because there wasn't a storm and punks didn't dare to mess with us.

Suddenly the TV came back on with a blue figure on the screen. "Good evening New York. Do I have your attention?" He came closer to the screen. "The name's Electro 2.0, and I have taken control of the electricity of New York. All of it, everywhere, mine thanks to Spiderman. I've become super-charged and you've got 24 hours to give me all your money. If you don't, I'll send this city back into the Dark Ages permanently." Then it went dark.

_We should suit up. _Fyre's voice was suddenly quite loud in my head.

_Wait, what? You and Anala have said I shouldn't introduce my powers just yet. And I'm still learning magic from Cleo!_

_It's totally dark. I can teach you some manipulation._

_But the suit is necessary?_

_Yes. Now put it on._

I groaned but put on the outfit. I hugged the sleeping Anala on the way out and grabbed a protein bar for later. _So, where are we going?_

_Don't know. Just run until I can think of a good spot._

I sighed but ran along the streets till I hit the city. There I took to the rooftops, stumbling across a few. _Can't I just fly?_

_Hey, I specialize in darkness manipulation. Not actual magic. Learn that from Cleo._

I looked down and noticed Spidey and crew rolling down the street. It was a weird sight. Pete-Spidey, White Tiger, and Iron Fist were sitting on the bike as Power Man pushed it and Nova floated along. You should be glad I learned their names after extensive research. I stood watching but followed at a faster pace.

_Stop!_

I slammed on the breaks at the last second, nearly avoiding splat with the ground. There was a nearby bridge and I looked around. With everything dark, it was silent.

_Okay. First summon the shadows from the outfit._

_What?_

_The black. Those are shadows incorporated into the outfit. When you need shadows, those are the easiest to summon._

I raised an eyebrow and tried, using my usual exercise. _Nope._

_This is magic or your familiar. Imagine your hand is full of the shadows from the outfit._

I closed my eyes and imagined what she had said. I felt a tug in my stomach and a warmth in my hand. I opened them to see it full of a black pulsing mass. "Whoa."

_Whoop! First try too! Took Ionia days to help me. Now concentrate and make it into a shape._

I stared at my hand and imagined it transforming. I watched at it started to become a star but was interrupted by an electrical pulse. "What the hell?"

_So uncool._

_You forgot about Electro's threat._

_Maybe. Hey there's Batrock the Leaper!_

I looked over towards the bridge to see Spider and Co. getting their asses handed to them. _I'm going to go help them. _I jumped down and sped over. Time to save some people.

* * *

><p>"Au Revior, heroes!" Batrock stole the girl on the scooter's necklace. "Le-"<p>

"No leap!" I jumped on him and stood there. I took the necklace out of his hands and back flipped onto the street. "Here you go, Madame." I spoke with an Italian accent to hide my voice, not wanting to be recognized.

"Whoa." I turned to see an angry crowd throwing stuff and Spidey staring at me which caused me to stare back.

"What?" I dodged a thrown tomato. "Who carries tomatoes on them?"

Power Man picked up the truck I was standing by. "Guys, under here." He stepped in front of all of us, blocking thrown pieces of garbage and wasted items of food. "Things are getting out of control. We gotta find find Electro fast."

"The electrical dude is causing a power surge over there." I said, pointing to a cluster of buildings with the said power surge showing. "He's been such a bad child."

"Found him. That truck can wait. Come guys, follow me." Spidey jumped and swung ahead of the others. I followed, hoping I could get some action in. "We're taking the tram." Spidey shouted and jumped on. Nova brought up White Tiger and Power Man threw Fist.

He looked over and I shook my head. "Looks crowded. I've got a way over." He nodded and got picked up by the Nova.

I imagined my chimera appearing. He roared and I swung up Legalos style. _Towards the electrified city my stead!_

_Screw you. _He ran anyways towards where I had pointed. We were actually in the city when the tram sped by without the Nova. _Um, faster I'm guessing?_

_Yep. Could need help._

He growled and the Nova flew by, making the chimera speed up faster. We reached the crash site but the others looked fine. Thank the gods! I made the chimera disappear and I ran over to them. Tiger and Spidey stood a little away from each other like something romatic had just happened between them. Damn, I missed it.

"Hey, I thought you said this dude was a second-tier bad guy." Nova said.

"He was. He must've upped his game." Spiderman looked at the me. "Who are you?"

I smoothed her hair. Not my choice for conversation when a bad guy was threatening New York. "Um, your personal teenaged Nightwatcher?"

They all stared at me. "You know we had three people looking for you a few weeks ago at our school."

I sighed and looked at the sky. What could I say? Oh, I was there and helped saved your butts? "I literally just started training to be Nightwatcher is the past week. And that's not even official." I looked back at them. "Petty hatred later. Villain wanting to put New York back into Dark Ages, anyone?" I pointed over to where the majority of electrical activity was.

We all ran, me just a bit away from the team. I was a little afraid of what was going to happen if I stood to close to White Tiger or any of them. We stopped and looked around the corner.

Electro was laughing manically with electricity surging around him. "Someone's needing to be put in a rubber room in a psych ward." I muttered. Spider-man nodded to agree with me.

"Good, he doesn't know we're here." I raised an eyebrow, knowing he had just screwed us all. Then lights came from behind our odd group. Fuck. "Though I been known to be wrong sometimes."

The truck started to come towards us and I summoned my chimera. He burst in front of us and stopped the truck from crashing into the wall by redirecting it._ I was napping._

_Sorry. But I needed your help._

"Who's driving those trucks?" Power Man pointed to the more oncoming trucks.

"Hint: his name rhymes with 'Smellectro'."

_Take out the other trucks. Weird dressed kids are allies, so no eating. _The chimera nodded and went to take out the other two trucks Iron Fist hadn't sliced in half. He then pounced back over, turning smaller and jumped on my shoulder. _Aw, you're so cute._

_Woman, I am not cute. I am a ferocious beast._

_Um, say that to you on my shoulder._

"He must be giving off some sort of energy field. It's turning anything that runs on energy into a weapon. We better," Power Man looked down at his feet where a blender of all things was acting like a animal. He looked at it then kicked it over to where a football game was on. Power Man saw it then ran over there. "What's the score? How much time is left on the clock?"

I face palmed. Is every teenaged boy obsessed with football? It's like back in Italy how every boy was obsessed with our football (Soccer to you Americans) and rarely did anything else. I was inturpted as a bus filled with screaming people drove by.

"Hey Nova, you got a bus to catch."

Nova nodded and flew over to stop it. I heard story from Anala about how fast Novas were but I never fully believed it till now. I raised an eyebrow at his mismatched Denarian Hemet and Centurion outfit (Blame Anala!) but decided not to question it. He stopped the bus and people rushed off until he got other wise occupied and slammed bug like on the windshield. I cringed. Ooo, that's gotta hurt.

Whit Tiger went over to yell at Power Man. Iron Fist pointed to my chimera. "Is that a chimera?"

I nodded. "Ya. He doesn't have a name yet."

He nodded but kept staring at me like I had done something suspicious. "Have we met before?"

Yes, you hit me with a door when we first met. I shrugged. "Not that I know of. I'd remember a face like yours."

_Smooth._

_Shut up Fyre. I'm not flirting. He's one of my friends._

_Sam is too._

_Ya, but he's funny _and_ cute. Danny is too serious._

_So?_

_Ladies, can we shut up?_

_You need to shut up cat._

_Bite my butt human._

_AVEN YOU MANGY CAT!_

I tried to block them out until Fyre said she was Aven. _Wait, you're Aven?_

_Yeah. All of the Nightwatchers are Aven related. If there's no Aven DNA or something, it kills the wearer. Wait, I wasn't supposed to say that._

I blinked. _You will explain later. _I returned to the land of not-my-brain where Power Man was stopping the bus driving around with Nova on the windshield. "Gah."

"Nightwatcher, helicopter."

I looked over and saw it crashing. "Got it!" I ran over and my chimera grew larger. He grabbed it by it's tail and put it down gently. I went to the cockpit and discovered, "And there's nobody inside it."

I heard Electro blast something and Spider-man giving witty comebacks. "I have to give it up to you, Electro. You've changed."

"Surprised Spider-man? Change is good." He created an electrical blast and fired it at Spiderman who ran and dodged it. The blast instead hit the building at the end of the street and electrified it. Electro flew up in the air to face Spiderman. "This power was in me. But my body was holding it all back. Back-back pain-Backgammon-baby back ribs."

"Weirdo." Both Spiderman and I said. The chimera returned to my shoulder and both our stomachs growled. Right, food. I took out the protein bar from earlier and spilt it in half. Half for me, half for the chimera. "I'm naming you later."

"This guys a dim bulb. He has all these crazy hookups and he's robbing ATMs." Nova don't be an idiot. Don't be an idiot. "If I was him," Shit. " I'd be frying open the vaults at the biggest banks on Wall Street." Ya know, I'm going to kill Nova, then Sam.

"Nova." Spiderman facepalmed. I had to agree with Spidey. Face palm indeed.

Electro laughed. "Now that's a though."

"Is your helmet on too tight?! You just told him to rob a federal reserve, you twit!" I shouted. Spiderman nodded at my statement and swung off, following Electro. We all followed Spidey.

"Follow if you dare. Follow your heart-Follow the bouncing ball-Follow-Follow-Follow."

Nova yelled and blasted the dude like it was supposed to do something other than make him growl. "Uh oh. C'mon, are your web shooters still down? Don't you have some kind of Spider net you can throw over this clown?" If I could reach you Nova, I would slap you.

Electro chuckled. "Web shooters down?" He flicked his fingers and Spidey's shooters started to go haywire.

"Whoa!" He started his web shoot everything, including us.

"Deal with this Spiderman." I watched him hit the crane above us. Well, _that's _ convenient. Electro started to go into the bank and I started to run after him.

_Fyre, I'm gonna do something stupid._

_Shit._

"Hey TV screen!" Electro looked back. "Hi!" I the black on my clothing shot towards him and pinned him to the wall. He disappeared out of my grasp and I chucked a pitcher of water at him.

_That was your stupid plan?_

_Yep. Thought it would work._

He yelled as the water touched him. Lesson One, his weakness is the same as the aliens from Signs.

He glared at me. "You'll pay for that girly." He shot some electrical blasts at me which I dodged until one hit me in the chest. Shit, that hurt! I rubbed it and looked up. He was gone. I ran over to the elevator and pressed the down button.

"Hold it!" Spidey and his team entered and I stepped aside. The doors closed and I was going to get yelled at in three, two, one- "You shouldn't have gone ahead."

"I distracted him. And I'm not part of your team."

Spidey just glared and Power Man, the chimera, Iron Fist, and Nova were chuckling under their breath. "Have me met before?"

I shook my head. "Na, unless you're the drug dealer I beat up awhile ago or the coffee barista on 39th street. Then yes. We have."

"...You were being sarcastic weren't you?"

I nodded. "Ya." The doors opened and I exited first.

"There, in the vault." White Tiger said pointing.

"No shit. What else would he be doing here?"

I ran forwards but Spidey jumped down in front of me. "Mind sitting this one out Nightwatcher?" I blinked. "Please?"

I growled. "Call if you need a hand with TV screen over there." He nodded and put something on my wrist. I looked down to see a red communicator. "Red's not my color."

He stared at me. "We'll communicate through this. So be ready."

I nodded and walked back towards the elevator. Why would he want my help? He has a team to do that. And he's yelled at me at least twice this evening. Nightwatcher wasn't someone you should not trust. Did he know I was also Mason Dusk/Sdentato? Doubtful.

I walked out into the street when the communicator beeped. "Nightwatcher?"

"Ya?"

Spiderman's face appeared. "Can you meet us at Daily Bugle?"

"Yes. But why would-" Then it hit me. "The Bugle satellites. The more Electro is spread out he becomes more unstable. Like radioactive isotopes."

"Not sure if that counts."

"I have a B in science. I'll be there faster than you'll be."

"Spidey out." The communicator went dark and I pet the silent chimera. "Bugle Communications." He growled and turned into his larger form. I jumped on. "Can you fly? I mean, you have wings and a-" He shot up into the air and I held on tight. Within seconds we were standing just outside of the building. "Not fun." I looked around at the people still there. "I'd clear out unless you want to become electrified pancakes." Several nodded and others took pictures as JJJ appeared on screen, yelling about Spiderman and Electro working together. I rolled my eyes.

"NW, I suggest finding something electric and yelling at Electro then split him."

"Got it Spidey." I ran over to the nearest store with TVs in the window. "Hey TV screen! Ready for Round Two?" Four Electros appeared out of the screens. "I was joking!"

The chimera grabbed one and bit down, splitting him into two. I ran with Electro on my heels.

"So, what's your cat's name?"

I glared at Nova. "Shouldn't you be messing with Electro?"

He pointed behind him towards the army of Electros. "So what is it?"

"Don't have a name."

"It should be Fluffy or Burn!"

"It's blue."

"So?"

I rolled my eyes. "Then I'm calling him Masterizzare. It means burn in Italian."

"Cool." He picked up Power Man and we all met in the center, except Spiderman. "Whoa, maybe we overdid it."

Spidey swung near. "Now way, man. It's just right."

Power Man smirked. "Power Play."

I rolled my eyes. "Or Shadow Bomb. Everyone duck!" The shadows on my outfit expelled, cutting all Electros in half. "Hope you guys were okay with that."

We all turned to the screen where Electro disappeared and a man fell to the ground. Spidey went and punched him, knocking him out.

"Good leadership bro." Power Man punched Spidey.

"Ow."

"Yeah, good job." White Tiger punched him.

"Ow."

We all laughed like those weird TV show endings. Spidey turned to me. I took off his communicator and handed it to him. He nodded. "Thanks Nightwatcher. I think you could be a great superhero one day. Maybe you should join SHIELD."

I laughed. "Let me think about it. But now I got to get home before my parent yells at me." I nodded to the newly dubbed Masterizzare before he went big. I climbed on.

Tonight was a good night.

* * *

><p><strong>SO Electro with (not much) of a twist,<strong>

**Thanks for all your reviews and suggestions. Send me a review or PM for whatever you want.**

**Like the new official cover? Yep, me too.**

**I also have to help with VBS this week, but i'll still try to update everyday. :)**

**NEXT TIME: THE LONG AWAITED RETURN OF... Trick Shot! AND Mason's solo mission with possibly Masterizzare.**

**~PoetryNeedsANewName~**


	9. Chapter 8: Gone Rouge

Broken Sun

Chapter Eight: Gone Rouge

_Two Days after the events of _The Rhino_..._

_All the broken hearts in the world still beat._

_Let's not make it harder than it has to be._

_Aahahahah, it's all the same thing._

_Girls chase boys chase girls._

I hummed Ingrid Michaelson's Girls Chase Boys as I ran across the rooftops of NYC. It had been awhile since I had helped Team Spidey take down Electro as Nightwatcher. Masterizzare had become a new addition to our home. He acted like a normal cat except when it came to fighting. Anala had started to teach me defensive moves after I had finished homework and chores. It was mostly hand-to-hand but sometimes we would practice my magic. When we had first began doing it, he would growl everytime I got my butt knocked down but when I sprung up everytime, he would pretend he never did. Anala had even started to call him 'Star' for some strange reason.

"Help me!"

I ran back to an alleyway I had just past and looked down. Some blonde girl was being held by two men with another holding a 2-by-4 ready to hit her on the head. Guess I better help.

I jumped down and kicked the dude with the board out cold. The two men let go and attempted to tackle me. I picked up the fallen board and hit on dude with it and kicked the other in the stomach. I eventually knocked the other two unconscious by slamming them into the wall. I looked over at the girl. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Who are you?"

I chuckled. "You're personal teenaged Nightwatcher. Do you have a phone?" She nodded. "Good. Call the cops. Do you want me to wall you home?"

She shook her head. "I'll be fine. I live just around the block. But I'll call the cops."

I nodded. "Get home safe please." With that, I jumped up the fire escape and watched her do as I asked. I smiled as she walked away. Good job kid.

My phone went off from a text Morgan had sent. There was a picture attached

I opened it and there was a picture of Spider-man holding White Tiger bridal style, jumping from the tram. So _that's_ why they were acting awkward. _Look at SpiderTiger in action. They're so much like Ava and Peter it's not even funny. MB_

I typed back quickly. _SpiderTiger? MD_

_It's the ship name. Like Johnlock, Breakout, and Leorai. MB_

_-_- Two of those are gay (and one's a robot ship) and the other is basically insest. MD_

_WHAT?! MY OTP IS INSEST?_

_Ya. Not my fault you're not up with the times. MD_

_Screw you. MB_

_Love ya. MD_

I put it away and continued running.

* * *

><p>It was about six PM when the first real action started. It was mostly muggings or attempted beatings. I was ready to give up and head home when I saw multiple police cars rush towards the docks. Something.<p>

I ran after them, keeping up a good speed. After we arrived, I stayed behind some of the shipping crates.

"-holding hostages. I've called SHIELD about it-"

I jumped down on the police car's roof. "Personal teenaged Nightwatcher. Who's holding hostages?"

The man who was talking raised an eyebrow. "You from SHIELD?"

I shrugged. "Could say that."

He nodded. "Some weirdo with arrows is holding civilians hostages and saying he'll only come out if SHIELD comes unarmed."

I looked at the building. There were at least eight different entry points. He wanted SHIELD for bargaining but I wasn't SHIELD. I slipped down the hood and walked straight up to the doors. "Yo, buddy. I'm here because you asked for me. SHIELD sent me. How 'bout you let the hostages go and we'll make a deal."

We waited in silence for a good minute before the doors opened and three people came out. A man was holding a bow to the front person's back. "Switch places with the person I'm holding an arrow to." I did it quickly and the hostages ran to the police. "Now back up slowly." I did so and the doors closed. He spun me around. Trick Shot.

"So this is how you treat a girl? Surprised you don't have a girlfriend." He held out his hands towards two seats. "A gentleman too." I sat down in the closest seat. "What do you want Trick Shot?"

He sat down across from me, putting his bow and quiver down. "Just want to talk. What's your name?"

I racked my brain for anything not related to Nightwatcher. "Candor. I can speak the truth and know if someone's lying. If you're lying, I'll drop kick your ass to Xandar and back."

He smirked. "Divergent fan much?"

I shrugged. "Ya. But why did you name yourself Trick Shot?"

"It annoys my uncle. Trick Shot was his name before he became all good and that crap."

"Sucky home life then. But onto real things. What do you want?"

He leaned forward. "Guess I can't lie then." He frowned. "I want to know where Agent Morgan Sasha Barton is located."

I frowned. Who the hell was Morgan Sasha Barton? I mean I knew a Morgan Barton but she said her uncle was strict about what she did. He didn't even know she could fight as good as she did, so I doubt it was Morgan. But she did know about the Terrible Trio. "Is that all?"

He shook his head. "I want to speak with her. I'll go willingly into SHIELD custody."

"And how do I know this isn't a trap?"

He shrugged. "Guess you'll have to trust me." We stared down each other. Then he grabbed his bow and I lit my hand with darkness and pointed it at him and him me. "Mexican Standoff. Seems appropriate."

I growled. What an ass. "I don't take willingly."

He smiled. "And I don't go." He put down his bow. "But we'll settle this like humans. Hand-to-hand bare fists."

I put the darkness away. "Deal."

He threw the first punch and I side stepped it. He kept throwing more punches and I kept dodging. I took out his legs from underneath him. He grabbed my ankles with his feet and I landed on top of him.

He smirked. "This is comedic position Blackie."

I jumped up and he followed me up to the rafters. He kept throwing punches and kicks that I either dodged or used his momentum against him. We arrived back on the ground and I slammed his face into the doors. He rolled on the ground groaning and I stood above him.

"Don't take me on by yourself next time." I picked him up and shoved him outside, where both SHIELD and the cops awaited him. "Here." I shoved him towards the SHIELD agents walking towards me. "All yours." They nodded and preceded to handcuff him.

"Good work." I jumped at the voice behind me and turned around. An African American man was standing there, clad like he was in the Matrix but had an eye patch instead of glasses.

"I guess."

He nodded. "My team has told much about you Nightwatcher."

I blinked. Trick Shot looked over. "Nightwatcher? Cross is after you." The SHIELD agents pushed him into the plane and it lifted off.

"SHIELD can use someone like you."

I chuckled. "An Aven armed human. Sounds smart."

He didn't look phased. "I'm giving you an offer to join a team of tomorrow's heroes. SHIELD can make you the best you can be."

"At the moment I'm working on not dying and getting not noticed. Can SHIELD help me with that?" He gestured to the police and the reporters filming and taking photos. Shit. I face palmed. "Ana is gonna kill me. Then Masterizzare. And finally Ionia and the others."

He raised an eyebrow. "Do all of those people know who you are?"

I laughed. "Ana is the only living one. Masterizzare is my cat. Who are you again?"

He looked at me like I was crazy, which I was. "I'm Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD."

I raised an eyebrow. "They let the Director of SHIELD come out of his precious cage?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Are you going to join or not kid?"

"Do you know who I am?"

"No."

"Good. Let me think the offer over. I'll tell you next time I interfere with SHIELD business." I turned and walked off, highly considering the offer.

* * *

><p><em>The next day (It's a Monday)...<em>

Morgan appeared by my locker the next day. "Dude have you seen the news about Nightwatcher? They've earned some major reputation in Manhattan." She pulled out her phone and showed me.

"Yesterday, New York City stood witness to a battle at the docks with a masked mercenary named Trick Shot against a masked character eye witnesses called Nightwatcher. She appears to be working closely with S.H.I.E.L.D. and that means the wall crawling menace, Spider-Man! It took this new hero, Nightwatcher, to stop this madman!" A video feed from a helicopter recorded her bringing out an injured Trick Shot and a perfectly fine me. A mustached man named J Jonah Jameson was heard on the entire news feed.

"He's not a fan of Spider-Man." I added. _I'm no hero._

_Yes you are. Ionia was ticked but who cares? NYC respects you!_

"Yeah. But it's a first for JJJ. He usually hates new heroes. But now everyone loves Nightwatcher." She guestured around. Almost everyone was wearing black and white and tried to get the long curly hair.

"Wasn't that the person Terrible Trio was looking for?"

Morgan shrugged and closed my locker. "Yeah. She even calls herself 'your personal teenaged Nightwatcher' like it's some big deal."

We walked down the hallway into the new refurbished cafeteria. We grabbed our lunches and sat down with the others. "Anyway, I heard SHIELD wanted to recruit her and she refused."

Peter looked over at us. "Nightwatcher?"

I nodded. "Morgan and NW are made for one another."

Morgan's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah. I meant to show you something I found yesterday." She flicked through her phone. "SpiderTiger!" She showed the group with an excited smile. I had to giggle a bit. Morgan ships things so hard.

Peter and Ava both had a heavy blush and Sam was laughing his head off. "Where did you get that?" Ava said, fanning her face. I joined Sam in snickering.

Morgan shrugged. "On a website. Can't believe I didn't find it before."

"You're like the Queen of SpiderTiger, Johnlock, and Leorai."

Morgan frowned. "What about Breakout? Or Nycole? Or Caleo?"

I shook my head. "Breakout and Pixane is my realm of ruling and the other two are just weird. Jay is Nya's boyfriend and true love. And Leo is never ever gonna find Calypso."

Morgan rolled her eyes. "You're wrong but whatever. These two are so cute together, aren't they?"

Pate and Ava blushed more and Sam was dying next to me. I raised an eyebrow. "I feel like I'm missing something." All five members of Team Spidey looked at one another. Okay, I am. This sucks. Because now highly considering that offer has turned into a desperate need to be included.

* * *

><p><em>Morgan's POV<em>

I was walking to Trick Shot's cell when Fury pulled me aside. "Barton, you sure you want go do this?"

I nodded. "He trusts me."

He nodded and allowed me to go the the cell. "Hello Trick Shot."

He looked up and ran over to the cell wall. "Morgan. It's good to see you."

"What do you want?"

He looked down at his cuffed hands. "To talk to my girl self freely."

I narrowed my eyes. Trick Shot aka Morgan Sebastian Barton. He was an alternate universe version of myself that had come through a portal five years ago that caused the creation of Blight. He had been kept under wraps from Hawkeye until he escaped and confronted Hawkeye. After he had done that, he had disappeared and popped up as Trick Shot two years ago. He annoyed me to no end and constantly wanted to talk. He wasn't as skilled as me but could put up a good fight. "Why do you really want?"

He backed up and sat down. "Originally I wanted to talk to you. But now I want to talk to Nightwatcher herself. That's the only way I'll spill."

I growled and slammed the wall. "Listen up you asshole. Nightwatcher is not part of SHIELD. She disappears after every act of good she does and any tracer fall off."

He smirked. "Well then, you better recruit her. She's good, and a lot better than you or me." He leaned back and waited.

I muttered a curse under my breath and headed down the hallway. Fury and three others waited for his answer. "He won't talk to anyone except Nightwatcher."

Fury frowned. "We better hope she accepts our offer then."

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan and Mason talking about ships + Both Morgans = My brother's undying obsession and laughter.<strong>

**So Trick Shot/Morgan 'Seb' Barton is I think the weirdest character I have ever created, even though he is Morgan's polar opposite. That earned my brother's obsession, 'cause I'm Morgan Sasha Barton and he's Morgan Sebastian Barton in his books.  
><strong>

**And there's gonna be a female Thor comics. Weird.**

* * *

><p><strong>Now to people's reviewsquestions (Leave any kind of review/suggestion that you want. Whatever helps with the story and improve my skills.) :)**

**spize666: I shall clear this up for you. Her appearance was altered after she first put on the necklace. The only way she'll look like she was before she placed the necklace on is when the charm is destroyed. The outfit just helps her with the powers the necklace gives. Hope that cleared it up. :)**

**WildDev13: Thanks! And I'm hoping the next chapter will have enough Sam/Mason. (I'm halfway done with it and I was hoping to insert more anyway.)**

**NotReallyAGuest (but a guest for now...): Thanks for reviewing at 12:30 in the morning! It makes me feel special. I agree with you on Spiger should be the ship name. And I do wish there were more USM fanfics. Now get some sleep! That's important for normal people. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT TIME: Some more NW training with Cleo, "Us orphans have to stick together.", Rick Jones making a cameo ('cause I want), and more Spiger and MasonSam (Can I make a ship name? Is that legal?) moments.**

**~PoetryNeedsANewName~**


	10. Chapter 9: Magic and Innocent Chats

Broken Sun

Chapter Nine: Magic and Innocent Chats

_Three Days Later..._

"Shield!"

A silver shield appeared on my arm as I held off the shadow creature. Cleo was teaching me defensive spells today and I believe she needs a new teaching plan. She literally said study this, handed me a book, then shoved me into battle. I hit one of the creatures in the face and it dissipated into the air. Masterizzare was watching from beside Cleo and laughing every time I smashed a creature.

"Spells only!" Cleo snapped her fingers and my shield disappeared.

"C'mon! I magically summoned the shield!"

She pursed her lips. "Nope. Only magic."

I growled. She had a fedish for not using weapons but instead magic. Like it's better than being normal. I think it's cool to use magic but normal is what I want to be. But having the ability of manipulation of darkness and light is something I want to keep. It was cool to light my hand like Iron Fist except the fact I can only throw balls of it and not have fists of iron which sucks. I still want to fly though.

Besides, my magic is very limited. I can't cause a tsunami or a tornado like Cleo or chop off someone's head with a flick of a wrist like Marie. Cleo said I wasn't as great because I was more of a pure type of person. Someone who had a blackened past were better at magic then someone who was good hearted. I took that as a compliment but was still confused about why I was so good a shadow manipulation if I had a so called pure past.

But what if I started to turn evil? Would I then be able to do magic better? Cleo said if I did go bad I would eventually be able to master magic but it would take years for me to do so. I asked her why she was so good even though she had been fair to her people, she laughed and responded that it was all Anthony's fault for busting into her heart. He was her weakness and her his. But she said if I stayed good, I'd never fully master magic but would excel in manipulation.

"Try using a fire spell or knockout spell."

I nodded. We both knew I wasn't a good elemental, but I was good at healing and weapons. I imagined the whole army of creatures fall unconscious at the same time and watched as it did.

Cleo clapped. "Good job Muhsina!"

"Mason. My name's Mason."

She rolled her eyes. "I know." She looked around concerned. "The boy Fyre talks about is about to wake you. Have fun at your 'date'."

* * *

><p><em>Hello daddy, hello mom!<em>

_I'm your Ch Ch Ch Ch Ch Cherry Bomb!_

I groaned and reluctantly picked up the phone. Sam's face and a potato replica of myself appeared. I quickly picked up. "Ya?"

"Mason! Haha, did I wake you?"

I rubbed my eyes. "Nope. What's up?"

I heard a few voices in the background but ignored them. He was probably already at school. "School's cancelled. Some wall-crawling weirdo was fighting some dude last night and there are a lot of damages from it. Want to come over?"

I blinked. Wow Pete. Couldn't you have fought someplace else? "Not to be rude but, don't you have other stuff to do? Like homework?" Or being a superhero?

"Nah. But if you can't come over that's fine."

"Aw, would you miss me Sparky?" I used his nickname I had given him the other day. He had been trying to make his and Ava's project work but instead caused it to malfunction and caused a five minute blackout. Ava was ticked but it was really funny.

He chuckled. "Yes, I would."

Anala knocked on my door. "They cancelled school today. You can have friends over after chores are done. I'm also taking the graveyard shift again, so no spending all night watching movies." She kissed my forehead. "Also, one of friend's friend is coming over for the old Xbox at eleven. His name is Rick Jones and he's about your age. Don't make me regret leaving you here."

"Who's that?" Sam asked after Anala left the room.

"My annoying half-sister. How about you guys come over to mine at eleven thirty to watch horror flicks?"

"Sounds good for me."

"And the others?"

It was silent and I heard multiple people laugh in the background. "Yeah, they'll come." He pouted.

I rolled my eyes. "Bye Sam."

"Bye Mason."

* * *

><p>I had just put the brownies in the oven when Masterizzare appeared. He yawned and spread himself over the counter. I wacked him with a wood spoon. <em>Ya know, most people aren't really accustomed to a blue chimera being a pet.<em>

_Then people should._

I growled and imagined him without wings and a snake tail and becoming the size of a house cat and looking like a Russian Blue. He glared at me through his now yellow eyes and jumped off the counter.

The doorbell rang and I looked over. It was almost eleven-thirty and Anala's friend hadn't arrived so it must be this 'Rick Jones' kid. I pulled my long black hair back into a ponytail.

Hatshepsut had explained alot about the amulet and it's powers. It makes the wearer look entirely different when it's worn but when it's destroyed, you return back to your old look. So naturally, I never took it off. Another weird thing was that it could only be taken off by a Nightwatcher and no one else. Kind of cool safety mechanism.

I opened the door to face a five-foot-ten teen with dull brown bowl-cut hair and chocolate brown eyes. If I was a reasonable person (which I'm not), I would easily say he was quite attractive. He was listening to music through one ear bud and smiled when I opened the door. "So you're Mason? Ms. Dusk said you'd give me the Xbox."

"Rick Jones, I'm guessing. You're late."

He looked at me. "Have you ever tried going Steampunk? You'd look good."

"Have you ever tried wearing blue and yellow? You might look good. Or a spiked jacket?" I picked up the old Xbox and shoved it at him.

He took it and thought about it. "You know, I might try that. Tell Ms. Dusk I said hi. Thanks T-Bomb."

"T-Bomb? What's that stand for?"

He pretended to squish me with his fingers. "Tiny-Bomb."

"Whatever, A-Bomb."

He raised an eyebrow. "Awesome Bomb?"

I shook my head. "Nope, Annoying Bomb."

He laughed. "Bye T-Bomb. Hope to talk again soon."

I rolled my eyes and closed the door. Teenage boys. Masterizzare appeared out of the living room. _What movies do you have?_

_Horror._ I walked over and looked at the wall of movies Anala owned. I picked through them and threw the ones I wanted to watch on the closest couch. "Sinister, Cabin in the Woods, The Shining, and Alien for sure, maybe Saw and 2007 Halloween, possibly any of the Scream films and about a million more. That good?"

Masterizzare just looked at me. _You just want Peter and Ava to sit together and have them cuddle, don't you?_

I nodded. "Smart cat. Maybe have some laughs and photos too." I heard a knock at the door. "That's gotta be them." I stood up and walked towards the door. Hopefully I could get those two to admit their love for one another. I opened the door to see all five of them standing there. "Welcome to Casa de la Dusk. Watch out for the cat." I shut the door behind them and lead them to the living room. "Make yourselves at home.

Sam whooped and jumped on the loveseat. "Dude are you rich or something?"

I shrugged. "Or something. My family owns a big star company that constantly competes with Rand Industries over medical and scientific research. We stay away from weaponry and anything that can be used in war." Should I be telling people? No. Should I be telling superheroes who I trust? Possibly.

Danny nodded. "Your family must often be here then if you are here."

I shook my head. "I just came here as a result of something bad. Keeps me away from it all." It was silent until I smiled. "But don't worry. It doesn't really matter to me."

Luke sniffed. "What's that delicious smell?"

We all sniffed and I giggled. "I made brownies and I've got ice cream to go with it. And I can make popcorn." They all nodded. I glared at Masterizzare who was onto of the movie wall, ready to pounce onto Ava's lap.

Ava laughed and patted her lap. Masterizzare landed and started to purr loudly. "What's your cat's name?"

"Masterizzare. It's Italian for-"

"Burn? You named your cat cat Burn?" Sam looked at me from his seat.

"Yes, like freezer burn. Plus he's a Russian Blue. It fits."

"Could have named him Icicle."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed him by the collar, dragging him into the kitchen. "Watch it Sparky. Mind cutting the brownies while I get the ice cream?"

He shrugged. "Whatever."

I walked over to the freezer to get the vanilla ice cream. I felt like I was forgetting something important. Like really important. It wasn't anything Nightwatcher related but more personal. My brain started to work again. Shit. I turned around. "Sam, don't eat that brownie."

He stopped the unbitten brownie from going into his mouth. "Why?"

I took the brownie from his hand. "You're allergic to nuts Sparky. Don't want to get stuck in the hospital for ya?"

He stared at me then frowned. "Why the hell would you make brownies with nuts in them?!"

"I forgot dumbass! And cursing's my thing." We glared at each other and I softened a bit. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that. It would have been my fault if you got sick."

"Thanks," he muttered, eyeing the floor as if it were the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. "Y'know, for stopping me."

I felt my face warm up as my pulse quickened. "No problem, Sam."

"Hey lovebirds! Where's our brownies?!"

"We are not lovebirds!" Both Sam and I yelled at Peter. I heard Luke and Ava laugh. Wonder where _those_ rumors came from? Sam and I finished plating, giving Sam about half the container. We walked in and handed everyone their brownies.

"What horror movies guys? 'Cause I will probably CinemaSins the heck out of whatever one you choose." I sat down with Sam on the center loveseat. Luke sat to our left on the couch, Danny on the floor in front, and Peter and Ava on the loveseat to the right.

Luke picked up the first movie he saw. "Halloween."

* * *

><p><em>Sam's POV<em>

Okay, horror movies at Mason's huge freaky house was not such a smart idea. Everyone was able to sit through Halloween, Saw (That was Web Head's choice, by the way.), and surprisingly The Ring (And surprisingly Ava's choice.) but once Danny chose Sinister, I swear I have never seen people scream that much. Frickin' jump scares and lawn work. Mason had been in awe at it all and making remarks under her breath that I think she didn't know we could all hear. Though Ava and Web Head did cuddle together for three-fourths of the movie. I had a feeling that was Mason's plan by her smile and snapping a few pictures. But I wasn't gonna sleep anymore.

"Okay, no more scary movies for me now."

But Mason still put in Signs. Which isn't that scary really. It's about aliens whose weakness is water. Totally inaccurate, but it was a good movie.

I nudged Mason after the movie finished and pointed around the room. Ava was using Pete's chest as a pillow and he had an arm around her protectively. Luke was all out snoring and taking up the whole couch. Danny looked like he was meditating but was fast asleep. "Do you want to go outside?"

She looked around and nodded and we both stood up. It was about nine in the evening and the stars were shining beautifully. She laid out a blanket from the living room on the ground so we didn't have itchy grass and ants bite us. I leaned back onto the ground and Mason leaned down next to me. It was silent for awhile.

"What were we doing out here? It's cold." She said, shivering just a bit.

"Uhm, I was staring at the stars? It kinda helps me relax," After the blank expression she gave me, I explained in a rushed whisper. "My dad and I used to do this before he…died."

"Oh. I'm sorr-"

I shrugged it off. "Don't you dare apologize. You didn't have anything to do with it."

"I had a tradition with my dad too. On my birthday we would light the number of lanterns the age I was and release them off at Porto Istana beach in Sardinia. Until he disappeared a couple of months ago with my mom. Haven't heard from them and I don't have any other relatives, so I came here to Anala. Guess us orphans have to stick together."

It was silent as we stared at the sky. I realized something. Mason didn't live with her parents anymore. And she didn't have any other relatives other than Anala, who was never home. Maybe she did know what I was going through.

I really didn't want to think about Mason having her own personal demons. She was too nice of a person to be haunted by such things. Those thoughts wormed its way into my mind anyway, and I opened my mouth to say something, but Mason was fast asleep.

I went and grabbed another blanket, spreading it over us both. I stared at the sky again and soon my eyelids began to fall, glad Mason was by my side.

_Mason's POV_

Either Cleo was being nice or I was scared shitless by the movie, but either way I slept good. When I opened my eyes again, it was still dark but the sun was beginning to rise.

Sam had moved so that I was tucked against his side perfectly molding us together. Though, he was fast asleep now. I rolled my eyes and knowing I would never do this when I was awake, I pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek, before snuggling closer and falling back to sleep. If I had paid a bit more attention, I would have seen Sam smile.

* * *

><p><strong>(This is where mentions of torture and Cross being a bitch come in)<strong>

_Third POV_

Cross walked into the room where a man was being held up by shadows. His arms were torn up and a nasty gash was on his forehead. His clothes were singed and had multiple burns to every part of his body.

"I... don't... know... anything. Please... I have... a wife and... kids."

Cross tsked. "This would all be a lot simpler if you told me who you gave it to, Hakim. You're just causing more pain for your children. Sooner you tell, sooner you can go to them."

Hakim Al-Harazi looked Cross straight in the face. "Sun and the Nightwatcher will kick your ass back to hell you bitch." He started coughing and went limp.

Cross looked at him. "So sad when my playthings won't tell me where things are." She looked over at Blight. "Kill him and get Aleck dispose of both their bodies where the police will easily find them. We have to go catch ourselves a Sun and a Nightwatcher."

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! FLUFFINESS HAS BEEN ATTEMPTED (again)! Then I ruined it with horror movies and torture and Cross. MUHAHAHAHA!<strong>

**Cameo by Rick Jones (belongs to Marvel Universe) (and A-Bomb too, even though they are the same).**

**So now Cross and Blight are going after Mason and this mysterious 'Sun'. *insert more evil laughter***

**Anything else? Oh Yeah:**

**16 DAY TILL GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY! *dies* O_O *sobs***

**Excuse me while I answer review...**

* * *

><p>spize666: <strong>Remember episode "Me Time" from season one? At the end, Spidey and Fury make a deal that there's only one camera on the outside of his house. So they don't know. YET. And I agree that Leo and Calypso will find each other.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm good.<strong>

**NEXT TIME: The Frightfully Terrible Team-Up (That's literally the chapter name. Take a guess on who is teaming up...)**

**~PoetryNeedsANewName~**


	11. Chapter 10:Frightfully Terrible Team-Up?

Chapter Ten: The Frightfully Terrible Team-up

_Two days after the events of Kraven the Hunter... (It's a Monday btw)_

So let's do a quick recap of what's happened since I've became your personal teenaged Nightwatcher, shall we?

I've been training with previous NWs (Hatshepsut, Antigone, Cleopatra IV, Fyre McPhate, ECT.), learned my half-sister is an alien, joined a new school, made friends with a group of super powered teens (And Morgan), made enemies of the Terrible Trio (consisting of Cross, Blight, and Trick Shot), discovered my familiar (Who I named Masterizzare, thanks to Nova), tried to get Peter and Ava to become a couple, fought Electro (somewhat), beat the hell out of Trick Shot, asked to be recruited to SHIELD, and successfully kissed my crush on the cheek. Sound good? Yep, those are the highlights.

But now is where most of the fun ends.

* * *

><p>It had been awhile since our movie night and things were getting a lot better for everyone, including me.<p>

Anala had gotten a premotion at work and was basically running all of the IT system at work. She was home a lot more often now, and had started to teach me how to use weapons like guns and swords and more. Peter and Ava had some sort of bonding moment that made them hang out more and got constantly called on them for being a couple. It was funny the first two times then I think Ava wanted to straight up murder me. Danny, Luke, and I had started to hang out more together on Saturdays, meaning I was over at Pete's place more. I almost had a heart attack when I learned five teenagers lived in a house together but was reassured it was nothing. Sam... Something was up with Sam. It wasn't a bad thing though. He was smiling alot more, hanging out with me more, and staring at me more according to Morgan. She said she had a bet with someone that Sam and I would go on a date soon.

Even being a Nightwatcher was going great. Cleo had given me a test, which I passed, and now I was onto manipulation of light and darkness officially. Cleo often came to watch and often asked about Sam. When I asked why she would want to know that, she would giggle and say no reason.

How could any of this go bad?

My phone started to buzz and I picked it up half-heartedly. I had been lying in my room, staring at the ceiling with my Nightwatcher outfit on, debating if I should go out tonight. It was a Monday afternoon and Anala was still at work. I looked at the call ID and stared shock.

Guess who decided to be more of an asshole since I left Italy?

That's right, my asshole ex-boyfriend! (Unfamiliar? First chapter. ;) )

I picked it up, ready to hear any excuse. Okay boyfriend was a loose term. Boy who I chose to tick my mom off who just happened to be a massive ass anyway was the politer term. "What is it Damian?"

"Hey Mushina! Have you seen the news?"

"No. Why?"

"Just turn it on."

"Okay, bye. And loose this number you jerk." I ended the call. I know, jerk was now applied to me. But screw it. I went downstairs and into the living room. My phone buzzed again and I got three texts, all saying the same thing.

_Don't turn on the TV._

What is this The Ring? Was Damian the freaky little chick with Anala, Danny, and some random person are my guardian angels? Anala's came with another message.

_Need milk and eggs from store if u want pancakes._

I shot up and put shoes on. Pancakes were my favorite. Especially when Anala and Sam made them. Snagging a jacket over my outfit, I ran out the door.

* * *

><p>I had been running around on rooftops when I was hit with a sonic pulse, and blasted completely off of the building.<p>

"Ungh!" I smashed into the rooftop of the adjacent building, rolling to a halt. With a groan, I started to push myself up, but my bones started to protest. Super strength and durability I had for sure. Unfortunately, that doesn't necessarily translate into super pain tolerance.

I successfully stood up and ignored the ringing my ears. One of my attackers made their entrance by leaping down from the higher building and onto my chest, causing me to let out cry of pain as my head and torso slammed extremely hard back into the roof.

"Thundra?" I managed to get out, trying to convince my lungs that, yes, they really needed to keep working.

"Stay down, cat," she returned with a predatory smirk. Instead of normal eyes, they were completely black. Oh shit. I moved my head and saw Klaw, who obviously shot me, and Trapster, both with the same black eyes.

The last man came down. "Wizard," he announced smugly, as though the old as hell music video get up wasn't a dead give away.

"Oh hi," I said cheerfully as though this was nothing out of the ordinary. "It's the Frightful Four!"

"And us." I turned my head to see Cross and Blight standing there and I wondered if she had to practice how to stand there all badass like.

"And Terrible Trio-minus-one! How's it goin?" I smiled but grunted when I got Thundra dig her heel into my stomach. "Okay, nevermind."

Cross came over and placed something on my wrist. "Hello Nightwatcher. I have some news for you regarding the person who gave you your necklace."

My eyes widened. If Cross had hurt Anala...

My eyes widened. If Cross had hurt Anala...

She chuckled. "Hakim and Belinda were stubborn, I'll admit. I was about to go ask their two children where it was but then you decided to appear."

I avoided looking at Cross. Both my parents were in her possession and she was going to ask Anala and I all because of a stupid necklace? See, I doubt that. My dad was a Nova, apparently one of the most powerful forces in the universe/galaxy. And he's captured? Nope, nope, nope-ity nope nope. But if it is true, guess I really am about to be an orphan.

"Here's the thing. You give me the necklace, and all of you including Sun live."

I rises an eyebrow and hid back every emotion I had. "Who the hell is Sun?"

Cross raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?"

"Apparently I don't know a lot of things."

Cross smiled. "Thundra, let her up." Thundra got off my chest and I stuck two hands into my jacket pockets, one speed-dialing Sam. Hope this works. She pointed at me. "Sun is a galactic mercenary that your father knew."

"Okay, so why should I believe you, Cross? And why are the Frightful Four and Blight still helping you?"

"They aren't doing it willingly. It's a mind control spell. I just needed the assurance that you hadn't joined SHIELD yet and Fury's lapdogs weren't following you."

I smirked. "Don't count on that."

Cross growled. "I have been paid good money to take you to Taskmaster but that pendant needs to be destroyed."

I moved my hand up to necklace. "Not getting it."

"Now listen here child. You have no idea how powerful that thing is."

I looked around. "And you do?"

Cross growled and two dark black wings appeared from behind her. "I believe I do."

I stood in awe. So that's what Aven wings really looked liked. Then I realized they were fake. I could see how clunky they were and heard the sound of metal everytime the wind blew. "Sorry, but your fake wings aren't going to make me surrender."

Cross glared then used her shadow powers to bring me closer to her. "Well I wonder if half-bloods can fly?" She turned to the others. "Don't you?" With four nods and a concerned look from Blight, she threw me off the edge of the building.

Oh, thank god. She needs a breath mint. Or perfume. Or deodorant. But definitely one of those three. I tried to summon Masterizzare, but nothing happened. I tried any other Nightwatcher crap, and nothing happened. Shi-

I had stopped falling and now was sitting bridle style in the arms of a very handsome Nova.

"You know, I've never tried to pick up girls like this before." He said, a wide smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes and mocked his smile. "Get me back up there Sparky."

We flew up there and Cross threw a fit as Nova set me down. "You little-"

Cross was interrupted by White Tiger kicking her. The rest of the team showed up behind me. "Took you guys long enough."

Spider-man shrugged. "We were a bit delayed on finding out how you knew about us then why you were dressed as Nightwatcher."

I rolled my eyes. "Remind me to tell you after we beat the crap put of this Frightful Terrible Team-up."

Spidey gave me a look as White Tiger joined us and the six villains stared at us. "Really?"

I nodded. "Cross is mind controlling the Frightful Four. Keep Blight and them busy and I'll make Cross release them." Everyone nodded in agreement and rushed towards a specific villain. Spidey to Wizard, Tiger to Trapster, Fist to Klaw, PM to Thundra, Nova to Blight, and me to Cross.

Cross smirked as I approached. "Here to take revenge girly?"

I held up two fists. "Nope, just here to kick your ass." I attempted to throw a ball of darkness at her and nothing happened.

She tsked. "Sorry, Nightwatcher. That bracelet you got there," she pointed to my wrist, "it masks your ability to manipulate darkness and magic. You are literally unable to fight back." She sent a blast of darkness at me.

I ducked and popped back up. "Wouldn't, you know," I dodged another one, "want a fair fight?"

Cross laughed. "Anyway you want to fight, I am better at it." She took off her gloves and held up her hands. "I dare you to try and beat, Nightwatcher."

"No more games," I growl, taking a few steps toward her. The sun's just coming up, casting the entire scene in a melodramatic glow. "Release everyone under your control and tell me where my parents are or I'll go supernova here and now."

She chuckles. "You're terrifying, really," she stalks closer, stopping a good foot away from me. "I'm just trying to help you, Nightwatcher. One friend to another. You scratch my back, I scratch yours."

"You're not my friend," I spit. "You're a slimy little snake that I'm going to crush underfoot. You've kidnapped, tortured probably, and even controlled people to find the pendant. I've had it. I know who you really are and I'm not afraid of you anymore." She stared at me. "You're a pathetic excuse for a human being."

"But what about Hakim and Belinda?" She smirks, his gray eyes glinting with something I can't describe. "Don't give it to me and they're dead."

"They're gone if I don't give this to you. And I won't. Besides, even if you did find them, Hakim would've destroyed you before you even got close to capturing him."

"He is a good fighter, I'll admit that," Cross lowered her voice. "But you forget my power, my dear. A finger is all I need to twist their mind to my advantage. And that's all I need to control your little boyfriend and his team."

"You wouldn't dare," I let my hand drift up to my necklace.

"Wouldn't I?"

"This is blackmail."

"Blackmail?" She laughed.

"Shut your mouth!"

"I will, once you do as you're told," she said. "Give me the necklace."

"Never," I growl back, brandishing a pair of clenched fists. She just laughs.

"You will," She chuckles. "After you hear this."

She created a small window portal and my father's voice come out. "I... don't... know... anything. Please... I have... a wife and... kids."

Cross tsked. "This would all be a lot simpler if you told me who you gave it to, Hakim. You're just causing more pain for your children. Sooner you tell, sooner you can go to them."

"Sun and the Nightwatcher will kick your ass back to hell you bitch." He started coughing.

Cross looked at me and the recording ends. "So sad when my playthings won't tell me where things are." My blood freezes.

"What did you do?" I ask in a barely audible voice, my whole body shaking so much I can barely stand. "What did you do to him?"

"Enough and I'll do much more. That is, unless you do what I brought you here for. I just wanted you to have validation that he was still alive. For now, at least."

I stared at the necklace. Should I give it to her? My instincts said no but my heart said yes. Can't those two ever agree?

"I've given you so many cha-"

Made my decision. "You gave me nothing," I spit back. "Whatever you did to Hakim, I'm going to do to you right now."

"Threatening," she nods appreciatively. "But you know the deal. No necklace means I'll kill you and your friends." She twisted her fingers and I was surrounded by black ropes. I grunted and tried to free myself. She chuckled. "Sorry, but that won't save you." She looked at Nova and my stomach dropped.

I took a deep breath and expelled any energy I had into destroying the bonds. Pure light burst them and blew Cross across the roof.

The Frightful Four dropped like potato sacks and Blight landed next to Cross, leaving Nova. Cross stood up and spit something out of her mask. I ran to stand in front of the team, who was standing in awe.

Cross shoved Blight off and looked straight at me, mask covered in blood and dirt. "I hope you know how much it kills me to do this to you. So I'll give you one last chance. Give me the necklace, and you can go free. I'll even let you see Hakim and Belinda again. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

"Maybe before. But these people are my friends, and I won't let you hurt them."

"So strong, but so stupid sometimes," she created a ball of darkness in her hand. "If that's your final decision, then so be it." Something unexplainable flashes in her eye. "I'm sorry it had to end this way."

The ball flies toward me in slow motion and I something shift inside me that I haven't felt. It floods my veins and rushes through my entire body. I close my eyes as its exhilarating energy crackles through my veins like electricity until I finally take a deep breath and open my eyes.

I bring my arms up in front of me as a shield made of pure light erupts in a wide halo around my hands. I can already feel it weakening, but I focus it on keeping the dark ball from hitting anyone. Cross yells something in disbelief as she sees it. I expel the shield at her but she and Blight disappear into a portal.

As the light dissipated, I sunk to my knees breathless. "Damn, not doing that without practice anymore." My entire body pounds with the beat of my heart. My chest heaves with every breath. "Can someone just call SHIELD?"

"Already here." I jump up and look behind the team. Mister Matrix (Fury was it?) was standing there with a... Is that a smile? The others seemed surprised too.

"No offense, but can you, like, breathe before appearing?" I say from behind Power Man.

He glared at me. "Good job Mason Sdentato."

"It was their- Wait, what?" I realized he said my real name. "And did you just call me by my real official name?"

"Would you prefer Mushina Al-Harazi?"

"No. Don't ever call me that."

"Mushina Al-Harazi!?" I looked at the team.

"Yeah...Danny knew!" I said pointing at him.

Spidey raised an eyebrow under his mask. "Really?"

I nodded. "His family runs Rand Industries. Both companies keep tabs on who gets the company next." It was silent then I looked at Mr. Matrix. "Can you please your first statement with 'Good job'?"

He looked at me. "I'm not repeating myself. Are you joining SHIELD or not? "

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! <strong>**That I wrote in a half-hour because I slept till ten in the morning.**

**I wanted to write a fight scene but, no. I'm a jerk. :D**

**Just info 'cause I have someone will ask about Mushina Al-Harazi and Mason Sdentato. **Mushina Al-Harazi is the name she was given when she was born. Mason Sdentato is the name her father changed it to because both Mason and him did not like Mushina.****

****And yes, Cross is a straight up bitch. And Taskmaster too.****

* * *

><p>WildDev13: <strong>Thank you so much (I honestly don't know how to respond)<strong>

spize666: **Welcome. I had to recheck like three episodes to find that. And Cabin in the Woods does have that weird ending. My brother watched it and he was so confused by it that he stopped watching horror movies for awhile...**

NotReallyAGuest: **Thanks! And I kind of screwed up some of your ideas (Sorry.). And Masterizzare is pronounced master-idˈdzare. I nicknamed my cat that 'cause he's a Russian Blue named Icicle. *wink* And if you do ever make an account I'll read your stories (That's what I do with everyone. And that came off creepy.)**

**Review with your opinions, ideas, just wanting to talk about stuff, or flames. I really don't care. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT TIME: Mason's answer, another NW lesson (this time with Fyre), and who the hell is DOVA?<strong>

**~PoetryNeedsANewName~**


	12. Chapter 11: Training is Dull

Chapter Eleven: Training Is Dull

_He looked at me. "I'm not repeating myself. Are you joining SHIELD or not? "_

You never know who SHIELD might recruit.

That included me.

Nightwatcher, not Mason Sdentato. There would be hell to pay for that idea.

I was standing in the middle of a training room in some SHIELD base, while Fury's voice announced overhead, "This exercise will gauge your efficiency against superior numbers. Disable all attackers— you have sixty seconds."

I flexed my neck from side to side, cracking it. "No sweat," I muttered to myself.

Then again, I had been at this most of the day with no break. I had been doing tests and all the shit. Part of me wanted to slap Fury so that he came to me. This was all some superhero judging test though.

"Oh, and FYI?" Fury's voice came back on over the loudspeaker. "Captain America did it in ten." Fury needed to stop reminding me of other superheroes' times and stats. I usually beat them anyway. Usually.

I rolled my eyes. "Lowest time in the team?"

"Not saying."

"You're no fun Fury!" Then a buzzer sounded and all the robots activated. He _is_ no fun.

I narrowed my eyes and released a Shadow Bomb from my clothes, deactivating 85% of the bots. The other 15% were in the air. Masterizzare appeared and took down half and the rest fell to the ground.

I looked around. "Okay, now am I done?"

It was silent for awhile and Masterizzare jumped onto my shoulder.

_Ionia will be ticked at you._

_Okay, so Fyre can be taken to Xandar to see if she wants to join the Nova Corps but I'm the one Ionia will yell at for wanting to learn more? That's effed up._

_Nova Corps keep the peace. SHIELD literally just screws everything up._

Right_. 'Cause saving the world from ultimate bad guy threats is 'fucking everything up'._

_Exactly._

_Okay, am I misunderstanding the point of being the Nightwatcher or what?_

Before Masterizzare could respond, the team entered.

"Nice job Shorty." Luke high-fived me. And as normal, I had to stand on my toes to actually do it. Being short sucks.

"Thanks PM."

"You are very masterful in the mystic arts."

I still hadn't gotten use to Iron Fist's 'fortune cookie' stuff (and I know this isn't fortune cookie) but I shrugged. "Thanks."

Spidey and White Tiger complimented me then I looked over at Nova. He was floating there and I raised an eyebrow. "Do I get a compliment from you too?"

"Nah, we've seen it before." He hovered a bit lower so I could see his bucketed face.

Was he always this annoying? Probably, I just tended to ignore that. Actually, he had seemed a bit off since the whole Cross incident two days ago but I had just thought it was just jealousy. Danny had told me that he wasn't like this when Spiderman joined. He just acted rude and annoyed because Spidey had come and taken his place as 'leader'. Including the quotation marks. Something was up and I was going to find out. Mason being the bitch style.

I glared at him and grabbed him by his hand, dragging him over to the corner part of the room where the others could barely hear us. "Okay Sparkplug, what's up?"

He glared at me. "Being Nightwatcher and not saying something."

I almost laughed. "That's what you're angry about? About me not telling you I was Nightwatcher?"

"Yes."

"Okay, at first I didn't know if I could trust ya'll," he cringed but I ignored it. "Then I found out you guys were superheroes and that Morgan is a certified badass so I didn't think I should tell you unless I absolutely wanted to." He still stared at me. "Cross threatened to kill you guys. She's already got my parents and you all and Anala are all I have left. And if you dare say there is anyone else I will punch you to Xandar." I paused. "I'm not thinking about ever giving her what she wants. I only joined so I could make sure she's taken down and she doesn't hurt you." I felt a blush come up when I said that, glad the mask was hiding my face. "All."

It was silent. Then I laughed a little. "You know Sam, you're probably one of the nicest guys I've ever met whose had to put up with me for so long."

"Ditto, except you're a girl. Do you mind telling the others that?"

I punch his arm lightly. "You're an idiot. But you're nice," I smile. "Let's go do some training."

* * *

><p>After all the training and crap we did, everyone went home. I couldn't stop buzzing, so I went around Manhattan looking for anything or one to punch. It wasn't long before I had to stop to catch my breath.<p>

And of course, I was almost right outside Avengers Tower. I had to roll my eyes at the whole concept of the tower. Now, I know they're heroes and all, but seriously? A huge ass tower? For seven people?! God! People are homeless on the streets dude! Why don't ya rebuild Avengers Mansion instead?

I sat down and looked around. Everyone was bustling with their everyday lives while I had to deal with a lot of bullshit to save them. And, I know I'm supposed to be a hero and that crap, but one simple thank you for saving me would be just so awesome. Not including JJJ's whatever he does. That's bashing with the side of those cheap 'Awesome Job!' stickers from Walmart or the dollar store that you get for little kids.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound on two feet landing. I turned lighting my hand up with shadows (instead of lighting up, I'm gonna say darkening up) and turned. Some chick was pointing a small knife at me.

She was wearing an figure flattering, short black trench coat with two cobalt blue lines on the front and both long sleeved arms. She was also wearing black jeans and black combat boots. Her mask was simple: covering her eyes only and cobalt blue. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Nice boots." I smirked.

"Thanks."

I stared at each other and we both dropped our weapons. Obvious trice is obvious.

"Nightwatcher."

"Dova."

"That's kind of a lame name."

She laughed. "It is. But then again, you do have to pick a bird name when your uncle is Hawkeye."

I was taken aback. Guess eight people live there. "Don't go around telling people that. Might get captured."

She winked. "Don't worry, they'll never catch me. You, maybe." She paused. "Wanna help me?"

"Be your sidekick?" I scoffed. Why would I want to help her? I guess I can't just let her run around by herself. I mean, I don't want to be killed by the legendary Hawkeye. That would be bad. So I shrugged. "Why not?"

She raised and eyebrow but laughed and started running. "Hurry up NW!"

"I outta throw you off this roof!" I yelled and followed Dova.

"That would be mean!"

"I know! That's why I outta!"

She laughed again. I ran after her, soon matching her pace. "So how'd ya get into the superhero business?"

I shrugged. "I found a necklace and chose to help people. Not much you can do when you have superpowers."

"And you're not stopping me from getting myself killed?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I have a feeling I wouldn't have stopped you."

"True. Not even the Hulk can stop me. My uncle is a pain in the butt who says I shouldn't use what I've learned."

"Oh, it must suck to have a protective family member." I said, dripping sarcasm on each word I dropped.

"It's just that he can take out bad guys every other day but I have to sit on my ass and do nothing."

"And I'm guessing you snuck out tonight."

"He's on a mission till tomorrow evening. And the only other people there are Falcon and Iron Man, both who are ignorant and would agree with me."

We continued running in silence and ended up at the docks. We stopped just outside of a meeting. "Hydra."

"Like 'Hail Hydra' Hydra or the mythological creature?" She slapped me without looking. "Hey!"

"Obviously the first one." She pulled out a pair of binoculars and handed it to me. "See the dude with the freaky scythe for his hand? That's Grim Reaper. Total psycho." She picked something out of her pocket and chucked it towards them. It landed near them, enough that no one could see it. Dova held up a finger to shush me.

"The shipments will arrive tomorrow afternoon at four, that was the agreement." Totally German accent. What number cliché is it for the antagonist to be foreign?

"Three of our top agents will be here tomorrow. You might know them, Skull. The Three Stars." Definitely Reaper. He must be talking to Red Skull or something.

"Ah yes. The famous Vega, Sirius, and Arcturus. Make sure they understand how important Project Heist is. We do not need the Avengers interference."

"Will do. Grim Reaper out."

I grabbed Dova's arm. "We need the Avengers."

She glared. "No, we need SHIELD. Meet me here tomorrow at four. We can take 'em."

"But there is going to be probably super powered freaks too that can kick our asses."

Dova smirked. "I doubt they will be any trouble."

* * *

><p>After spending the evening bashing heads in and arguing about who we should tell with Dova, we agreed on telling SHIELD before and the Avengers after. Dova then had to go at midnight and I arrived home. Anala had almost yelled at me until I told her I was with Sam and friends. She let me go upstairs and I fell asleep. And as usual, I arrived for a Nightwatcher lesson. But now I was sitting in a room I all too recognized whenever I fuck something up majorly.<p>

"What are you doing Mason?" Ionia said exasperated. She was sitting down across from me and had a slightly ticked off look on her face. Ionia was obviously not pleased.

"Helping humanity. You have alot of explaining to do also."

Ionia glared. "What's the purpose of the Nightwatchers?"

I thought for a second. "Definitely not what you've been telling me."

She sighed. "I have been telling you the truth ever since-"

"Only Avens can use the necklace. And I'm human. Fully." I narrowed my eyes.

She looked taken back then she cursed. "Fyre."

I crossed my arms. "Also, Fyre can be think about joining the Nova Corps but I can't learn how to improve my skills?"

"I created the Nightwatchers to protect when it is needed. Earth doesn't need to be protected." Ionia leaned back into her chair and smiled smugly. She still hadn't answered any of my questions.

"Obviously it does. You don't understand the idea of humanity, do you? We're not all super powered. And there will always be evil in the world."

Ionia pushed herself out of her chair and a pair of white wings appeared behind her. "So what if some human blood is split? The world doesn't need the Nightwatcher now."

I stood up and faced her. "It does. If you can't see that, I'm not going to be Nightwatcher anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>Short Chapter, sorry.<strong>

**I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I didn't even get out of bed to 3 o'clock in the afternoon and I had to deal with children that are 5. Sorry.**

**So, Dova is Hawkeye's niece. Morgan is Hawkeye's niece. *wink wink* *nudge nudge* *shoves off cliff* Sorry.**

**I read two awesome fanfictions though. USM: The Phantom (which made me cry at the end) by Aferus and The Universal Language (which is a GotG fanfiction) by Hawki. SO if you get bored, go read those. *wink wink***

* * *

><p>latinoheat151: <strong>I swear you're reading my mind on what I'm doing next chapter. That's scary. And thanks for reading all of the chapters to catch up.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: Jealousy and Hydra. What could go wrong there?<strong>

**See you Monday! ;)**

**~PoetryNeedsANewName~**


	13. Chapter 12: Hail Hydra

Chapter Twelve: Hail Hydra

_Next Day..._

_Morgan's POV_

"What about Sparkplug?"

"No."

"Hotshot?"

"No."

"Ooo, how about Glow stick?"

"What are you even saying?" Mason looked at me like I was crazy. We were sitting in English and I was suggesting ship names for her and Sam. Yes, she told me about giving Sam a kiss on the cheek. I squealed and she had punched me harder than Hulk could, I bet. And yes, there was a bruise. Sam had laughed when I told him about the situation and had teased that I was going weak. Yeah, he got his ass handed to him.

The teacher, nicknamed Mr. Dull Face by Mason, had started to drone on about a project that we were getting. He eyed Team Spidey and I chuckled. They always partnered with each other (except Peter, who always partnered with Harry) and I was the odd one out. No way that was happening today.

"Partner with Sam and I partner with Harry."

She smiled devilishly. "Peter and Ava work together and Sam and I work together. Thanks."

"Find yourselves partners."

Mason got up faster than light to intercept Peter and I walked over to Harry. "Partners?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

I pointed to Ava and he smiled. "You're such a Cupid."

I winked and stuck my hand out. "In the job description. Deal?"

He nodded and took it. I smiled at him then turned to Peter who was glaring. "Really?"

"Ask Ava." I walked by swiftly and sat down back in my seat. Mason sat down seconds layer fuming. "Mason?"

"How do you kill a thieving new kid?"

"What?" She jabbed her thumb at a girl who was talking to Sam. He looked kind of uncomfortable and I had an evil idea. "Give me a second."

She looked at me like I was crazy. "What are you going to do?"

I grinned. "Something stupid. Sorry ahead of time." I walked over and nodded at Sam. "Hey guys."

The girl looked at me as Sam smiled. "Hey Morgan."

I put two hands on my hip. "So Sam, want to be partners?"

"Excuse me, but I was going to ask him." The girl glared. Her brown straight hair was so greasy I just wanted to cut it all off. God, is she going for 'Doc Ock-look-a-like'?

I frowned at her. "Oh, sorry." Here comes the stupid. I leaned down and kissed Sam on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "Partners with Mason?" He nodded and I stood up with a wave. "Bye."

Mason looked shocked as I sat down. "That was so bad ass."

I nodded. "I learned that from my uncle. Sam will be your partner."

Mason leaned over and hugged me. "You. Are. The. Best!"

I laughed. "Welcome. Ava and Peter?"

She rolled her eyes. "It worked. Peter was a bit ticked about it but scared when I threatened him."

I couldn't contain my laughter. "Oh gosh. He's scared of a five-foot tall, Italian teenager."

"Yeah, but not of a five-four, amateur marksman." She snickered into her hand.

I rolled my eyes. "Not an amateur. You get one question for making me laugh."

"Tell me about Rick and Sam." A pencil landed point first right next to her hand and she drew it back.

"Next time I won't miss." I said twirling another pencil in my fingers.

She scooted away. "Yeah, I'll be quiet now."

* * *

><p>Basically, Doc Ock Chick wouldn't leave our group alone. She started to flirt with every other guy and Ava, Mason, and I were starting to get irritated by her presence. We didn't stop any of it, thinking she just wanted a reaction. But when she started to flirt with Danny, Mason had intervened. And that was bad ass. From the beginning to end. But the girl had gotten a mysterious evil twinkle in her eyes after that and continued to flirt with him for the rest if the day. It was almost like she had a personal vendetta against Mason.<p>

I got called out of class in the second to last class. Normally, I wouldn't think it was anything but today was different. I said goodbye to Mason and waved to the others then exited. As soon as the door shut, I bolted to my locker and shoved everything into my back pack. I took out the orange contacts I had been wearing for awhile and put them in. Damn, that stung. I signed out and walked up to the black car sitting right at the front.

The window rolled down and a woman with red eyes and black hair looked at me.

"Hello Vega."

"Good afternoon Arcturus. Ready for our mission?"

* * *

><p><em>Mason's POV<em>

I waited with Ava only for Dova to show up. I told Fury this morning about what I had discovered when I couldn't sleep. I didn't tell him about Dova because he would probably be angry or disapprove the mission. He reluctantly agreed to it, but only as a stake out. When the shipment came, we were to wait for further instructions.

I looked at my watch. 3:53. I hoped she would be here before since the shipment would be here at four.

_Anything good?_

I shook my head. Grim Reaper's agents hadn't even- A black car pulled up and three figures stepped out.

The tallest one had long black hair that reached her mid-back. She was wearing a red tank top and black jeans. Red high heels graced he'd feet and a black scarf hung around her neck. She pulled out a briefcase and walked to the front of the car.

The next figure was a dude with short auburn hair. He was wearing a long-sleeved blue shirt and white jeans. He was wearing black combat boots and there also was a black scarf around his neck. He slammed the passenger door shut and asked the woman in red something. She answered and he nodded.

The last person to exit had blonde hair pulled into a bun. She was wearing an orange jumpsuit without sleeves that had and armored looking top. She had on black boots to her knees and the same black scarf. She put in earrings and closed the door with her feet. She walked over to the man in blue and critiqued something he was wearing. He grabbed her around the waist and leaned in to kiss her. Red snapped and the two separated.

"The Three Stars." I pointed out. "Hydra agents or something."

"Vega, Sirius, and Arcturus? I've read the files." Ava leaned down next to me. "They're nasty. Vega and Sirius, the red and blue ones, are siblings. Arcturus is the newest in the group and Sirius's girlfriend. They've been part of the Photograph Heist, a collection of heists of museums that leave random photographs."

"Would appreciate their clothing, but its four. The Hydra agents should be receiving something."

"And how do you know this again? And why no boys?"

I looked around. Definitely can't tell them about Dova, so part lie time. "Was running around 'cause I couldn't sleep and found Grim Reaper talking about it here. And I wanted girl time."

I knew she could all see through the lie but she shrugged it off. "There!" She pointed to something rising out of the water. We looked over and saw a yellow ball rise out of the water. The door opened and a floating head came out.

"What the hell is that?" I gagged.

"MODOK." I looked over to the new voice. Some African American guy dressed in white and red stood next to us. He smiled at me. "Nightwatcher, right?"

I nodded. "You're Falcon right?"

He smiled wider. "Nice that someone knows who I am. Dove sent me to give you this." He handed a small device out to me and I looked it. It was a small communicator device Dova had used yesterday. "She couldn't make it but she thought this might be useful."

"Thanks. Don't you have Avengers stuff to do?"

He looked around. "Yeah. Good luck!" He jumped away and red wings appeared under his arms. Aptly named.

"Dove?"

I looked back at the Hydra agents about to approach MODOK. "Yeah, you knew I was lying and I don't feel like explaining yet." I threw the device like Dova had and it landed just in front of where Arcturus stopped walking. Fuck. I looked at the small device I had in my hand that I had taken off.

"Good afternoon MODOK. Should we get to business?" Vega's voice dropped with hatred. Gah, can't any bad chicks have normal voices?

"What have you got to show the Cabal?" Computer. Voice. Is. Very. Glitching. Out. And. Annoying.

Sirius took the briefcase and showed MODOK what was inside. MODOK looked like it wasn't very exciting. Or was that his normal face? "Does this get HYDRA their payment?"

MODOK looked at all three of them. "It does. Bring out the shipments."

The five beekeepers went inside and returned with five long boxes. Vega nodded at Arcturus who walked over and pried one open. She removed two glowing blue guns. She twirled them around then aimed one at MODOK and the other at Vega and Sirius. "I can't allow you to have possession of these. Either of you."

My blood ran cold. Morgan was Arcturus? So, I may take a guess here, but I'm going to say that she was also Dova. Just a wild guess.

Ava didn't seemed surprised. "Bet you that's what Fury meant by not interfering."

I rolled my eyes. "No shit Tiger."

* * *

><p><em>Morgan's POV<em>

"What are you doing Arcturus?" Vega hissed. She had looked surprised when I pulled the gun on her.

I had been undercover as Arcturus, who was in SHIELD custody, for a few weeks. I had gotten so many haircuts just to make sure I looked like Arcturus, or Allison Harrow who also went to Midtown High, since Fury had approved of the mission. Clint didn't even know about it and I was hoping to keep it under wraps till tonight. Sam and Tony did know; they had helped find out how it was connected.

"I am not Allison. I'm Agent Morgan Barton of SHIELD. And I'm placing you all under arrest." I aimed the gun towards her chest and MODOK's fat head.

Vega laughed. "You and what army?"

C'mon Nightwatcher. I saw you throw the communicator. Where are you team? "They're coming."

Sirius growled and balled his fists. Shit. I moved the arm pointed at MODOK and shot all five AIM agents. Yes, I made sure it was on stun. Sirius backed down.

"Now I can reduce your likely long sentence if you can tell me which one of you knows who this 'Sun' is and why they're so important." Vega and Sirius frowned. I had heard them talking about Sun and the bounty on their head, saying that they could stop their mercenary jobs and settle down.

Sirius took a step forward. "Sun is a mercenary from outer space who betrayed the person asking for their head. She used to work with some Guardians and Nova Corps, whoever the hell they are, and is a major threat to all of humanity."

"Thanks." I shot both him and Vega then turned to MODOK. "What does Skull want with a collection of artifacts?" MODOK just grinned and I could feel my stomach drop. He wasn't going to tell me shit. I fired and it went through him. Damn it! I walked over and passed my hands right through his face. "Hologram."

"The famous Agent Barton is easily fooled." The MODOK's hologram turned into Red Skull. "I would have never thought."

"You just gave me a briefcase of artifacts, weapons, and The Three Stars, Skull. I don't think I'm the fool."

He smiled. "You didn't think I would give weapons to HYDRA without a way to control them." I could feel the blood drain out of my face. "Goodbye, Barton."

The guns started to glow red and I ran over to the communicator. "Hey Nightwatcher, might wanna help me now?" I looked back at Vega, Sirius, and the AIM agents. I didn't know how long it would be before it blew up or Nightwatcher came to help. Two loud thumps behind me made me turn.

"I thought I said alone."

Nightwatcher shrugged. "Nope. Besides it was HYDRA." She turned to Spidey. "Orders Captain?"

White Tiger looked at her like she was crazy or this was weird behavior. "Um, grab the people and drag them to safety." They nodded and Nightwatcher with a huge blue cat (that appeared out of nowhere!) went to drag them away as Ava walked up to me. "Fury could've said something."

I glared. "I said I was working on Photograph Heist. Please tell me you heard who Sun was."

"Yes except Nightwatcher. Debrief later?" We both nodded and went to help.

Nightwatcher grabbed Vega and I snagged the briefcase when the guns started beeping. Nightwatcher stared at it then shoved me out of the way. A big explosion erupted and she created a white force field around us. I could hear the others shout and I hoped they weren't hurt. As the smoke cleared, she dropped it and sat down.

I looked at her. I recognized her eyes. "Mason?"

She looked over and waved exhausted. "Hi Dova."

We looked at each other and chuckled.

"Morgan Barton!"

Fuck.

* * *

><p><em>Mason's POV<em>

"Morgan Barton!"

Both Morgan and I stopped our laughter as soon as we heard that. Morgan even said 'Crap' really loud. A blonde haired man with blue eyes hidden behind purple glasses landed from jumping on his speed/flight thing. Falcon landed right next to him and started to say something but the man cut him off. So this was Morgan's uncle. He looked young. And mad.

He stood tight above her. "Morgan Sasha Barton, what are you doing?"

I looked at her, almost laughing. "Sasha? Why not Sandra or Selene?"

She glared at me. "Shut up." She stood up and faced him. He was a good few inches taller than her but she looked more ready to kill him. "I'm doing my SHIELD duties. Like an agent is supposed to do."

"Okay, I get that. But last night."

She stared at him. "You're pissed because I want to be like you?"

"Yes."

She laughed. "Oh my god. You're so damn protective. I have skills that not everyone has and you want me to stay on the side lines? That's not going to happen. I do what I want to do, with or without your approval." He crossed his arms and Tiger helped me up then went to tie up the others. "I get it. We both know my missions are strictly infiltration or hacking and that doesn't require a lot of butt kicking. You want me to not captured or injures. But I want to help more physically. Not sitting on my butt saying 'go this way' and that."

I was a stare down until Hawkeye looked over at me. Shit. "Keep her butt in line for me."

I nodded. "Sure thing. Sir."

He looked back at Morgan then got back onto his speeder. He zoomed off and Morgan looked at Falcon. "What the hell man?! You're supposed to be my wing man!"

Fyre started laughing and I mentally elbowed her. It was a good pun though.

He shrugged. "He already yelled at me for letting you go out last night. Didn't need more 'I will pummel you' or 'You're a bad influence'."

Morgan glared at him. "You are. Because you literally are my wing man and partner."

"Falcon!"

I winced and Falcon nodded to Morgan. "Still up for Saturday?"

She nodded. "Unless the stupid mission gets in the way." He took off and Morgan looked at us. "_So_, what do we tell Fury?"

* * *

><p><strong>HAIL HYDRA!<strong>

**JK, so bored over the weekend. AND GUESS WHAT?! Two Chapters on WEDNESDAY! (for reasons I tell that day) ;)**

* * *

><p>latinoheat151: <strong>Dova is the name I gave her when I first created her. But she will get a new name. AND OF Course I want a sequel to Phantom. It was an amazing story to read.<strong>

**REVIEWS AND SUGGEST PLEASE! :D I Love It When You Do.**

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT TIME: Total Carnage (AKA One of my Favorite Episodes) and Morgan's room in Avengers Tower. :)<strong>

**~PoetryNeedsANewName~**


	14. Chapter 13: Total Carnage

Chapter Thirteen: Total Carnage

_The following events happen before, during and after the events of the episode _Carnage_..._

"You better not be keeping Dova as your superhero name."

Morgan glared at me from the table. We were at some cheap pizza place and had been talking about what had happened at the docks and afterwards.

Apparently, some idiot agent (*cough* Morgan *cough*) had been infiltrating The Three Stars, a group of HYDRA mercenary agents who specializes in heists. They had been stealing artifacts that had something else inside them. Alien in fact. They had already removed three of the seven successfully. There was a bracelet that extended into a shield, a toxic compound that Morgan was wondering why the hell it was important, and a phase shifter which I wanted to take. Fury did have a fit about not bringing in a team but we told him we had in under control. Yeah, but now I don't think we get our allowance. Morgan had also explained that she didn't want to be an agent anymore but wanted to see if she could use her knowledge of the criminal circuit to a superhero playing field. Fury, surprisingly, allowed her to go for it but said she had a spot if she wanted to go back to agent.

"Hey, it was my stage name when I was _ten_. Besides, I don't know what to call myself." She took a sip of her lemonade.

"Hotshot."

"No."

"How about Dove?"

"No."

I frowned. "Jeez, why don't you just call yourself Bubbles?"

She snorted as the waiter cams over with the check. I snatched it before Morgan could move. "I pay."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever billion dollar baby."

I snapped my fingers and her drink dissipated. She frowned and glared. "I really hate your powers."

I snickered and stood up, placing a fifty-dollar bill and opened the door for Morgan. "You owe me a glorified backstage pass to Avengers Tower for saving your ass and being my sidekick."

She rolled her eyes but nodded. We were only a few streets away but I knew we couldn't just walk in. Paparazzi, aka Sharks according to Morgan, were swarming the place and there were four entrances that were unable to be breached by non-Avengers. There was the helipad, the door on the roof, a basement/train system, and through the third floor's largest window that when not closed, it was projected as it was closed. And we could only access the last way at the current moment.

Morgan lead me up to a building that was the closest to Avengers Tower. "This is how I sneak out. I'm surprised Sharks haven't found it yet." We ran up the fire escape and ran across the roof. Morgan jumped first and went through the window projection. I followed up and landed onto of Morgan. "Geez, you're heavy."

I jumped off of her and smiled. "Totally gonna geek out now."

Morgan grabbed my arm and ran to an elevator. As soon as we were inside she looked at me. "Iron Man is working on something and wants to be left alone, Captain America and Black Widow are probably training, Thor is in Asgard, Hulk and Hawkeye are playing video games, and Falcon, Iron Man, and I are the only humans who know you're here."

"Humans?"

"Hello Ms. Dusk." I froze and the computer sounding thing and looked around. "I am JARVIS and I am Tony Stark's personal AI system that runs his suit and this tower."

I nodded. "Hello JARVIS."

"Miss Barton, I suggest you stay away from the living room and kitchen. The Hulk and Thor are having wresting contest of some sorts and your uncle is devouring Falcon's mother's cookies."

"Thanks J." We exited the elevator and she lead me to a room down the hall. She opened the door and I was in awe.

The large room had half cobalt blue and half white walls, all but one of them covered in movie posters, TV posters, and drawings. There was two parts of the room. Part one, that was on the right had a futon that sat in front of a flat screen TV and piles of movies and video games. There was also a black desk with metal pieces scattered around and a small wardrobe with clothes spilling out. The second half on the left was a total training room. The shag carpet turned into hard wood floors and looked like a room in Japanese movies. It had Japanese symbols written on the walls which were not covered by the posters. Targets, a bow and arrows, swords, Bo staffs, and small plants were lined neatly on the wall.

Morgan pointed to the couch. "Sit down."

I giggled and went to sit when my phone went off. I looked at it and saw Sam's icon pop up. Ugh. Jk, but I was still ticked. "Hello?"

"Hey, Web Head got in a fight with Gobbie today."

"Oh my god, is he okay?" Morgan closed the door and looked over. She mouthed 'who?' and mouthed back 'Spidey'.

"Well, we don't know. We're rushing over to go find out. I'll text you where to meet up at."

I groaned. "But I'm somewhere cool!"

"Sorry." He paused as if he was thinking. "Um, how about I make it up to you with a little us time?"

A smile quirks my lips despite myself. "Are you asking me on a date?" Morgan stood mouth wide at my comment.

He started nervously chuckling. "Uh, yes. I mean, if you want-"

"I think that sounds lovely Sam. I'll be over at the place as fast as I can." Morgan started to clap silently and I almost burst out laughing.

"Okay, um, bye."

"Bye Sam." I hung up and Morgan smiled. "First I got to save a Spider, then I talk about the date."

* * *

><p>I reached the address Sam gave just as they pulled Spidey out of the rubble.<p>

"I almost had him."

"You survived two whole minutes with Goblin. That's a win." White Tiger helped Spidey down. I raised an eyebrow at her and she glared at me.

"Maybe. But it won't count for squat if we don't move now. Gobbie said it was a family matter. It can only mean he's after Harry."

"Or Peter Parker." They all looked at me. "C'mon, it's no secret that Osborn prefered you over Harry, by what you guys tell me. Plus if Osborn knew about the spider that bit you, I think he could also classify you as family. Family doesn't have to be by blood and it rarely is."

Nova nodded. "Goblin is crazy in the cabeza, Webs. Can't trust anything he says."

PM looked at Spidey. "Do you have a plan?"

Spidey looked unsure. "I'm just gonna wing it." Then he looked like he had just realized something. "Wing it. Where was that quip when I was fighting robo-bats." We all just stared at him. "Kidding. I have a plan. Hang in the shadows while I get up close and personal."

We all knew what that meant. White Tiger stepped forward. "Are you sure about seeing Harry again? You two haven't been on great terms lately. Not to mention that he hates Spiderman."

Spidey shrugged. "You kiddin'. We're the bestest of friends."

I rolled my eyes. "That's extending it too far."

* * *

><p>Following the limo was dull, getting the crap beating out of us was not fun, and having Fury rescue us and Peter getting captured was horrible.<p>

"He must have gone after Goblin." White Tiger said with her back turned towards me. I had a feeling she was frantic and just trying to assure herself everything was fine.

Nova and I stood up. I had a terrible headache and my powers were starting to fade. I think Ionia was restricting them or something. Masterizzare stopped appearing when I wanted him to and always appeared small when he did.

Iron Fist held out Pete's backpack. "Not unless he did so without this."

Nova crossed his arms. "Maybe Gobbie knows about Parker's icky stick side."

"It _was_ an Oscorp spider that gave Pete his powers. Osborn could consider him as a 'son'." White Tiger reasoned.

"Like I said earlier." I sat back down, arms crossed. "But what would Goblin want with Peter Parker? I do doubt knowledge of the icky sticky side."

Something happened over by Harry and Fury's discussion. They went towards the window. Iron Fist held up his hands. "Hold up. Look. Problem solved."

We walked towards the window and I noticed how something was off. "How many costumes does he have?"

Harry backed up. "That's not Spider-man."

Power Man looked confused. "Who else travel by web?" He paused. "Uh oh, the symbiote."

"Venom?" Both Harry and I asked.

The thing shrieked and broke through the window. I caught a quick glance of red and black before it took down a pillar and about all of the SHIELD agents. We all got in front of Harry and dodged a thrown Director Fury. Shit.

"That is not Venom." Power Man voiced what we all thought.

"It is the symbiote, but... No... Pete!" Harry shouted. I heard Ava gasp and I looked over. She looked fine but we both knew this thing needed to be taken down. Pete or no Pete.

The thing shrieked and extended tentacle appendages. I created a small ball of light that blew it back. It popped right back up and the tentacles aimed towards me. I dodged a lot of them and threw another ball at it.

"This Venom indeed seems... different."

"No dur Iron Fist!" I threw another ball of light as it jumped and PM tackled it. It started to create spikes.

"Ugh. It's definitely pointer." It popped up and knock PM around a bit.

Nova then shot an energy blast which it dodged with ease. "And peppier." The symbiote kicked him and he fell into the couch. "I'm guessing too much caffeine."

"Or the Goblin improved on the original formula." White Tiger said, stopping me from yelling at Nova. I glared at him instead as we all went in for an attack.

I pushed Harry aside and put up a small shield up around him. "Stay put."

PM, Iron Fist, and White Tiger were knocked unconscious as soon as they attacked. I bit back any feelings I had and imagined a katana. It appeared in my hands surprisingly and I nodded at Nova. I ran in and flipped over Pete/Symbiote and cut the tentacles. It shrieked and swiped at me. My sword disappeared and I rolled beneath him. Pete/Symbiote turned and attacked again and I dodged each attack but his tentacles got my ankle and chucked me into the bookcase. I tried to get up and failed, blackness poisoning my vision. I decided to just stay on the ground.

I heard Nova blasting then him yelling. Shit. I pushed myself up just abit against my groaning joints. Had I really just traded a day of being at Avengers Tower for this?!

"NO!" I heard Harry shout. I looked over to see my shield had failed. I put my arm up yo cast another but I had to avoid being smashed by Nova.

"You okay?"

"Somewhat."

"Stop!" Harry was standing only two feet away from Pete/Symbiote and inches away from being Harry Shish-Kabob. "I said stop. You know who I am. We were Venom. We have a bond." The symbiote crawled towards Harry's arm. "That's right. We're friends. We're family." Pete suddenly dropped out of the symbiote and I surrounded Harry, growing bigger. "We are Venom." Shit. "And we're going to end this once and for all."

"End it?" Peter sat up and looked at Venom. "Harry, no wait. Stop!" Venom was gone and he turned to us. "You guys take care of Fury. I've got a family feud to stop."

* * *

><p>"Anyone notice how Goblin looks like Stich when he laughs?" I rubbed my arm as we sat. Pete and Fury were having a conversation about what had happened afterwards.<p>

Well, we got our butts handed to us and he escaped. Summed it up in ten words. Done.

"He got away?! After the trouncing we gave him, he was trashed."

"I think that's a fake word." I mumbled.

"Yeah, so were we Aric-nerd." Nova snapped. I elbowed him.

"Watch it or we are doing that extracurricular activity you asked to to do." He looked away and I heard Iron Fist and PM high-five. I glared at them then continued listening to Fury.

"It was far from a loss Spider-man. SHIELD recovered the Venom symbiote. It finally won't be causing anymore trouble."

I nodded and leaned back on the steps. "Anyone care if I just fell asleep here?" Nova shook his head. "Good."

"You have something of mine?" Iron Fist threw Pete his Spidey uniform. "Hard to let go, isn't it? Go on, tell 'em what it was like to play everyone's favorite web-slinger."

I rolled my eyes. Pete was so full of himself. "The suit was binding in the armpits and the mask smelled of stale milkshakes."

I laughed at Danny's answer. "'Cause he doesn't clean it, I bet."

Peter glared at me. "Well, excuse me for not having a magic uniform that repairs and cleans itself." He pointed to my clean outfit with not even I smudge of dirt on it. "If you excuse me, I gotta go be non-super." He walked away towards Harry's limo.

Fury tuned to us. "The Tricarrier is almost done. We're just testing a few more things before we go up into the air." The four others high-fived like this was important somehow. "Be ready to come back aboard in three days." And end of celebration. Fury walked off as I turned to the other four.

"Does that mean you're going to go live on the Tricarrier?"

Nova nodded. "Guess we better tell Webs."

I had a wicked idea. "Or we could throw a 'Going Away-ish' party in secret and tell him then."

* * *

><p><em>Third POV<em>

"Wait, are you sure?" He asked with a mix of fear and excitement in his voice.

"I told you, her face and name are up on every communicational source in almost every sector of the galaxy." A female voice replied back over the radio with the same mix in her voice. "Could be fake, but I doubt it. There was another name with it and they both were in the picture."

He took a deep breath and ran hid fingers through his hair. "Okay, so how long till we can get to Earth?"

"I, I honestly don't know. A couple of days to get a good ship, no offense to Ship, and a week to get there if we are able to get that ship." The voice paused. "I can scramble the sequence until we get a ship but someone will be able to crack it."

"Okay so there's still time. So, maybe I can just-"

"Quill." The female's voice interrupted. "She can take care of herself until we get there. She's not completely a damsel." The voice paused. "Chitauri are also heading there too. And with Korvac. It gives us an excuse to go anyways." Quill looked down at his hands with a worried expression. "You have to stay calm." The voice said, motherly protection slipping in. "But we do need to get to her and Earth. Before its too late and they're both dead."

* * *

><p><strong>AND DONE!<strong>

**...**

***SQUEALS* SAM ASKED *WAIT, MY CAPS LOCK IS ON* Mason on a date! :) And some GotG setup! ;)**

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, followers, and favorites. You all are wonderfully beautiful people. :D**

**Next Time: Our Two Chapter Special! House Arrest and More Nightwatcher Stuff and the Very Long Awaited (by me) Date of Sam and Mason! :)**

**~PoetryNeedsANewName~**


	15. Chapter 14: House Arrest

Chapter Fourteen: House Arrest

_Spiderman's POV_

Yep, it's your friendly neighborhood me, getting beaten up by a guy in a bearsuit. Eh, banana peel.

Grizzly! Another run of the mill thief in an exo-bear suit. He's on SHIELD's most wanted list at number one- hundred and seventy-three. Left you in suspense there, didn't I?

Griz ran and attacked. I did my normal 'spider' (heh heh, pun) thing and jumped over him and thwiped to the roof. "You're _barely_ a challenge." Stopped Grizzly from stealing a picnic basket... full of diamonds. Grizzly was suddenly flying towards me. "Uh oh. Isn't there a forest fire you should be putting out somewhere? Think about it."

No offense to his intelligence, actually alot of offense, but he wasn't exactly intelligent. Barely any other the thieves were intelligent. And Grizzly was not one of those. "Huh? Hey! I'm gonna pound you!" Like I said, not that smart. He picked up part of the roof and flung it at me. As normal, I dodged it until he got me in a hug.

"Gah!" Breathmints or deodorant please?

"My bear hug will shut you once and for all!"

Great, another tight squeeze. As if I don't have enough of those in my life. My house is barely big enough for me and Aunt May. But with the whole gang? I'm starting to think it was a bad idea inviting them to stay while the Helicarrier is being built.

PM using all the hot water, White Tiger hogging the computer, Nova 'helping' with the cooking, Iron Fist with his incense. I'm at least glad Nightwatcher doesn't live at my house, but she has this huge house that she could take a few of the team, preferably the boys? But all things considered, getting mauled by a guy in a bear suit is better than going home.

I electrifed the bear suit (and me) and fell to the ground. Speaking of the devils...

"Webs, looks like you need a hand." Power Man.

I stood up and wiped myself clean on dirt. "Come on guys, I don't need you here. I got this one covered."

"Is that so?" I felt Grizzly grab my leg and Spidey-sense go off a bit to late. Thanks."Uh-oh. Whoa!" Grizzly started swinging me around and hit the team. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Then he dropped me onto the ground. "Ow!" Then he threw me off the roof.

Griz ain't to clear on the whole Spiderman thing is he? I thwiped a launcher. "So distracted I almost got myself street spanked. I gotta talk to my team about giving me my elbow room." I landed on the roof and looked at Grizzly. "Seriously, out of all the exoskeleton suits you could wear-a bear? Are we now officially out of animals to make super villains out of?"

"Vultures! And wolves!" I heard Nightwatcher shout.

Nova tackled Grizzly as I was trying to resulting in me falling. Nightwatcher helped me up. "Are you keeping track?"

"Yes!"

The whole team got in attack or punch, including Nightwatcher who straight up punched him before sending him to me. "Finally! My turn!" I punched him off the building into a garbage can. A bunch of policemen showed up, including a helicopter. "Uh-oh. I usually just leave the 'Fro. Your friendly neighborhood Spiderman' note and split. Otherwise there's all this paperwork. I hate paperwork." I talked to the team. I'm gonna blow. Can you guys help me out with the boys in," I turned to see no one there. "Blue?" The helicopter light fell on me. "Oh great. Just great."

* * *

><p><em>Mason's POV<em>

"He's gonna be ticked when he finds out about the party."

Sam and I were walking down the stairs of the Parker residence. I was the only one who had changed into street clothes and shoes already while the others got the rest ready.

"It was your idea."

"That I didn't think you'd go for!"

"You've known us for a couple weeks. When have we ever said no to something completely outrageous?" He smirked from under his bucket. We reached the bottom of the stairs where Peter was with a pile of books. "You! Oh, um, your room is a mess. Uh, go upstairs and clean it." He shoved Pete towards the stairs. I mouthed 'smooth' and he glared.

"Since when do you five me orders?" Sam and I rushed through the door and I pointed at Danny then Luke who walked towards the door. Distractions.

Nova's phone went off. "Hey MJ." He looked at Pete. "No. Um, I can't talk right now because of that thing that we talked about."

"Why is she calling you? Hey, I want-" The doorbell went off and we all looked at each other. Shit. "Now what?" He walked towards the door and I rushed out along with the others. He glared at us. "That's why you ditched me? So you could come home and throw a party?"

"Um, surprised?" Both me and Power Man said.

"We are not having a party." Cue the finger point. "I don't want Flash Thompson touching my stuff! Besides, in case you've forgotten, we have the one-eyed big brother looking over us. If we have a party, Fury will hear all about it."

"Like last time." I muttered, remembering him yelling about us having a karaoke/movie night that ended at five in the morning. Evil man.

"Relax. You guys change. Nova's got it covered."

"I feel scared." I said, earning a glare.

The rest of us went upstairs and I opened Nova's room. I had hid something for Pete in here and I needed it for the party. Ava had a picture and Sam had a cake while the other two tagged onto my gift. I pulled out the CD labeled _Totally Awesome Track No. 1 _written in Luke's surpringly readable handwriting. All the songs from our karaoke night were on there and a few others.

Suddenly, everything metaled up. What the hell? I knew Nova would screw something up. I opened the door. Well, attempted is a better word. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Intruder not recognized. Neutralized and terminate."

"Okay demon house, you can try." I growl and got ready to attack. A white gas flooded the room and I put a sleeve over my face. I started banging on the door. Fucking doors.

"Step back!"

I did what I was told and the door exploded. As the dust cleared and has faded, I was staring at Nova and Spidey. "What the hell took you so long?" I popped up and glared at them. "Where's everyone else?" I stepped out of the room and saw them. "Oh, hi!"

PM held out my Nightwatcher necklace. "You dropped this."

I took it and placed it over my head and I was wearing my Nightwatcher uniform. "Thanks Luke."

Nova's phone went off. "Hey MJ."

Spidey grabbed the phone out of Nova's phone. "Hey MJ. We aren't quite finished with the decorations yet! Bye!" He hung up. "We need to get to the attic, disable the com center, fix the house, and somehow all without our friends outside seeing who we really are!" The fridge burst out the floor. "Lame kitchen room at 12 o'clock."

"Intruders not identified. Neutralize with extreme prejudice!"

"I wonder if SHIELD has a returns department."

"Hostiles re-engaged. Neutralize and terminate."

Spidey dodged and we followed. "Okay team, follow my lead."

Do we listen? No.

Iron Fist attacked but got pinned. Same with Spidey.

"Oh no you don't." White Tiger ran and started slicing the machine and Nova blasted its hands off. The fridge in turn blasted a cold blast and PM stood in front.

"Is that the coldest you got? I can't even feel it." He punched it and I threw a ball of light at it. It backed up and blasted heat at us.

"Scatter!" I shout, putting up a small shield and deflecting it.

Spidey looked at us. "We have to shut down that thing before the house is—" The thing attacked again. "Is totally trashed. Okay, refocus. Attic at all costs! Nova!"

Nova nodded and blasted the attic door. "I'll get the door!"

PM tackled the bot. "GO!"

The others nodded and I stayed behind. PM might need some help. "MOVE!" PM let go and I blasted the machine again. It looked over and ran towards me. I side stepped and it ran into the wall. It turned and tackled both PM and I into the attic. "Ow!" I sat up and rubbed my head.

"Go for the kill switch! Meanwhile, can someone put that thing on ice?" Spidey yelled. I nodded and tried to put up another shield, failing as it jumped in front of us. I sighed as we attacked the machine again. This is stupid.

"Now my stovetop? After all we've been through?" Nova yelled.

"Technically not yours." I yelled at him.

Suddenly the machine shut down and the metal receded. "Whew! Everything's okay." We all nodded. "What do we do about Franken-Fridge?" As if for a comedic effect, it fell through the floors until it hit the basement. "We're dead. When Aunt May sees this we're all gonna be evicted."

"Not me."

"Shut up Mason."

* * *

><p><strong>It's short I know. I might rewrite this before Saturday.<strong>

**Sorry. But be glad today is a two-chapter post...**

**Next Chapter: Nightwatcher and the date (not the title)**

**~PoetryNeedsANewName~**


	16. Chapter 15: Truth About Nightwatchers

Chapter Fifteen: The Truth About Nightwatchers

"What the hell?"

Instead of the normal Brooklyn Bridge or fancy ballroom, I was standing where I first met the Nightwatchers. Except there weren't any Nightwatchers nor Ionia.

A woman with black curly hair and green eyes stood in front of me. At first I thought it was my own mother, then I saw her black and white wings. Instead of a dress like the other Nightwatchers, she was wearing a black leather jacket and pants with an orange scarf around her neck. She looked at me with sad eyes then walked forward until we were arm's length apart.

"I'm sorry this is a temporary signal." To emphasize it, she flickered. "But you need answers to important questions, Mason Sdentato. Ones that Ionia will never tell you."

I stepped backwards. "How do you know my name?"

She frowned. "I knew your father well. We were, in certain terms, a tragic romance."

I gasped, connecting it after romance. "Your Anala's mother."

"And yours."

I felt like I had just been slapped. "Excuse me but if that was possible, Anala would have been eleven. And she would have mentioned it."

The woman claiming to be my mother shook her head. "I erased it from her memories. You were, sort of saying, a happy accident."

Then things fell into place. "Only someone of Aven blood can use it." I whispered.

The woman nodded. "Only a half-blood Aven with nothing to lose at that moment. That's why Anala can't use it."

I looked back when I took the Nightwatcher necklace. I had just lost my parents from being kidnapped, I hadn't been so attached to Anala, I hadn't even met my friends. I did have nothing to lose. Anala had a nice life and friends in space and on Earth that could easily be snatched. "But now I do. That's why my powers are waning."

The woman shook her head. "Ionia knows that you ask to many questions and that you'll uncover her secrets soon. She's trying to stop you."

I threw my hands in the air. "What the hell is she trying to cover up?! The fact she's a cold hearted bitch?"

She shook her head with a small chuckle. "The true purpose of the Nightwatchers. And her own history."

"Well spill Mom!" I yelled.

She nodded. "I, I think it's better if I show you." She raised her one of her hands to her head and the other to my shoulder. "I'll start from the beginning."

* * *

><p>A red, tan, blue, and green planet appeared, each of the three land masses a different color.<p>

_Let me begin with describing the Avens. We live on the planet called Bellas Major, close to another planet called Spartax, that has a population of 3.5 billion. Avens are narcissistic, beautiful, and sarcastic beings. Out of the 3.5 billion, Anala, you, about a fifth of the population, and I are the only ones who act different. Every Aven has wings to fly, including most half-bloods, and the ability to use magic, light, or darkness._

It flashed to people in an area fighting in the air with said powers. Then a mosaic picture of many people in fancy garb flashed up.

_The rulers of Aven dislike any member of the family who free thinks. The family would send those people away. Ionia was one of those._

Ionia's mosaic smile flashed up.

_Ionia thought that Bella Major needed a strong mystical force to protect them. She deceived most of the government and people into thinking it was necessary to protect their vanity, when it's real purpose was to destroy anyone who challenged her or tried to mix into Aven culture. Imagine her as an extreme mix of Red Skull, Voldemort, and Black Widow._

Ionia stood, chained, in front of a man and woman in the fancy garb. She seemed to be yelling at them. Then it flashed to her holding three necklaces, one of which I knew was the Nightwatcher necklace.

_After creating a failed uprising, the family was appalled and locked her away. She eventually escaped away from the planet, stealing three of Aven's mystical artifacts. She was supposed to land on Titan but instead landed on Earth, on the brink of death._

Ionia was holding her chest as blood spilled down. A woman with a blurry face appeared and started to bow. Ionia then handed her the necklaces after cutting both their hands open.

_Hatshepsut indeed found her and thought her to be Isis. Ionia knew she was dying, so she made a blood pact with Hatshepsut, making her a half-blood. She made sure Hatshepsut would pass on the artifacts to other half-bloods before combining her soul with the Nightwatcher gem._

Then I got flashes of women in black and white doing the same thing Ionia did with Hatshepsut.

_The other Nightwatchers had a similar ceremony with the previous Nightwatcher selection to make them a half-blood before combining themselves to the gem and not the afterlife._

Suddenly, flashes of me fighting and learning popped up from a third point of view. From stabbing Blight to Antigone's first lesson to Cleo trying to kill me to Anala teaching me to Sam and I fighting together as Nova and Nightwatcher popped up.

_You are the most unique in two different ways. Firstly, you are already a half-blood, which is why you master most of the arts with ease. And why Masterizzare is a different than the other familiars. Second, you have more human in you than Aven. You can feel emotions better and see through the lies placed before you. You trust before you know if something's evil, you don't attack unless someone attacks you first. That's why you are better than any Nightwatcher before you._

* * *

><p>My mother removed her hand and stared at me. "So?"<p>

I stared back at her. "So Ionia's a bitch because she actually thinks? And I'm the only Nightwatcher who can see through her web of lies?"

She nodded. "Everyone else thinks that she is a great goddess but she is a demon. You have to expose her and make her leave the necklace."

I nodded. "But what are her true purpose and that shit? It's not like she is building an ar-" I just got a stare. "Oh my god. She's building the best soldier to destroy Bellas Major and the royal family."

My mother nodded. "She doesn't need to protect Bellas nor her family anymore. She has three artifacts that she can't use since she's dead. But she can posses someone to fulfill her plans. And you're the perfect candidate." She took a breath. "You have to confront her soon and tell the others."

I just stared. "Fuck."

She frowned. "You sound so much like your sister."

"You try living with her while being a teenager."

She smiled and held my face in her hands. "You look like you got the short genes in the family. And the black hair and pale skin." I smiled. "And the smile." She chuckled.

"But I did get the figure and eyes from dad." I said, a small laugh breaking forth.

"And your father's laugh." She kissed my forehead. "Be good and tell Anala that a storm from space is coming, and not Galactus. I love you."

"Okay." I hugged her.

"Oh, and kick Cross's Italian ass. Hard."

I woke up to someone shoving me. "What?" I opened an eye to see Anala with a disapproving look.

"Why didn't you tell me about someone asking you on a date?" She crossed her arms.

I yawned and sat up. "'Cause you're you. And how did you know?"

She held up my phone. "Sam texted you the details. You are going to wear something casually nice tonight and you'll be home by ten."

I woke up fully. "Nosey." I grabbed the phone away from her. "I saw your, our mom last night."

Anala raised an eyebrow. "Our?"

I waved at her. "Yes. Hi, I'm actually your biological sister who has some serious Cross ass to kick. And I'm supposed to tell you a storm from space is coming, and not Galactus. Whatever that means."

Anala nodded. "I know what it means. But right now you having training at SHIELD and Queen actually came to pick you up." She got up and walked towards the door. She stopped then turned back. "You think Dad knows about our 'full sister' thing? I mean, I would have been eleven when you were born. And I don't remember that."

"She said she erased it from your head. Don't know why though." I shrugged. She eyed me then left the room.

* * *

><p>"You're wearing that on a date?"<p>

I rolled my eyes as Morgan's distasteful look and Anala's face palm. I was wearing a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt. My favorites. "Like it's an actual date."

"I think it's as actual as you're going to get given that we're the super heroes of the world who fight all evil," Morgan raised a light eyebrow. I managed a snicker as Anala slapped her head.

"You are such a buzz kill sometimes." I shake my head. "Sam and I are friends. First and foremost."

"So is everyone on the team." Morgan sarcastically said. Anala elbowed her to shut up.

"Why don't you wear something of mine?" She walked out of the room, leaving Morgan and I glaring at one another. Anala returned with two shirts. One was a thin, long-sleeved blouse and the other was a grey tank-top with a heart cut in the back.

I grabbed the grey one. "Not touching the Orange Queen's orange outfits." Anala smiled and shoved me into the closet. I quickly put it on with a navy blue tank top under it and popped out.

Morgan smiled. "That's perfect for Sam has planned."

I glared at her. "Guessing you helped him."

She shrugged. "Sam suggested ideas and I helped him get everything." She looked at the clock and grabbed my wrist. "We better get going or you'll be late."

Anala waved as Morgan dragged me down the stairs. "Have fun! And be home by ten!"

* * *

><p>Morgan shoved me towards the backyard of Pete's home. "Uh, shouldn't this be somewhere else? Like, a restaurant?"<p>

"Honey, it's your first real date with someone who isn't a complete douche. Going to the movies and eating fast food does not count." She closed the door behind me.

"Bitch." I muttered and walked towards the backyard. I stopped dead in my tracks. There was a bunch of lanterns and a picnic blanket set up and all I could think was of the time Sam and I came back here to watch the skies.

"Hello." I jumped and turned to see Sam.

"Uh, hi!" I smiled.

His gaze flicks down my worn jeans, reflected in his own black pants and normal red t-shirt. Without the usual undershirt, he was showing off his shapely forearms, and I tried (emphasis on tried) to be decent and look away. "You look nice, by the way."

"Thanks," I shake my head and try to disperse my thoughts. "These lanterns are nice. Consider me impressed-"

"Ah, but that isn't the end of it," He chuckled. He reached down to the edge of the picnic blanket and pulls up the edge, pulling out an Ipod and putting on some music. I turn back to him.

"You aren't serious."

"Au contraire, mon-"

"I swear, if you finish that statement -"

"Well okay, inamorata." He rolled his eyes.

"What does that mean?"

He ignores me. "As I was saying, this isn't where the fun stops. We're just getting started."

Sam brandishes something from behind his back. I blink and realize it's a bouquet of rainbow colored roses.

My face flames. "You gotta be kidding me." He grins. "How did you even-"

"Morgan made them while we were training all day. She said I should give you them so I didn't seem like a total jerk." He smiled as I grabbed them.

"Yeah she said she helped with all of this."

"Hey hey, the rest of this I did without her assistance. Especially the food." He reached into a picnic basket that I hadn't seen before and pulled out a plastic container of steaming hot Alfredo.

"How did you even know that? The only person I ever told was- Did she tell you all of my secrets?" I frowned but grabbed the container, sitting down.

"Only the harmless ones," He chuckled. "Though I did try to get her to give up some other ones."

"And how did that go?" I hoped she defended the girl code at least once.

"Remember how sore I was during training?"

I laughed, glad of one thing. "At least she defended the girl code." I smile as I stab the Alfredo and put it in my mouth. "Thanks for all of this Sam. I would have asked you but I don't think Morgan would have handled that well."

He smiled and shoved some Alfredo in his mouth, before making a old man mustache with it. I laughed and covered my mouth. He snickered and threw a mushroom at me. I shrieked and dodged it, throwing him a fake glare.

"Just kiss already!" We both turned to glare at the four people hiding under the windows. Luke was kind of failing at that so he didn't count. I looked over at Sam who was blushing real bad.

"You're going to be moderately happy about this next part." He went to grab something by the back.

"There's a next part?"

He walked back with something hidden behind his back. "You have to promise not to laugh, alright? It's been a while since I tried this."

He pulls a guitar out from behind him and I nearly drop.

"No way-"

He smiles a little sheepishly. "No laughing, remember?" He sat down and turned off the music. "You want to sing?"

"Dude, I thought you were a piano player. Not," I pointed to all of him, "This."

He chuckled. "Well not everything is as it seems."

"Does that even work?"

He shrugged. "No idea. You want to request a song?"

I smiled and gently took the guitar from his hands. "Nope. But you did."

"But-"

I strummed the guitar and started to play the song I knew.

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky_

_Confusing stars for satellites_

Sam smiled and leaned back, obviously happy about something.

_I never dreamed that you'd be mine_

_But here we are, we're here tonight_

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_And I'm singing_

_Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive_

_Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive_

I looked up in the air, staring at the stars.

_And in the air the fireflies_

_Our only light in paradise_

_We'll show the world they were wrong_

_And teach them all to sing along_

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

Then I took a deep breath and looked over at Sam. He had leaned back onto the blanket and closed his eyes.

_And as we lie beneath the stars_

_We realize how small we are_

_If they could love like you and me_

_Imagine what the world could be_

I stopped singing and playing. Sam opened his eyes and looked over. I ducked my head. Well?" I asked as I sets the guitar aside. "What did you-ah- think?"

He nodded his head as he sat closer to me. "It was lovely. Now, to conclude something like that, would you join me in a water gun massacre of our audience?"

I nodded as he handed me my gun. We stood up and walked over to where the others were hiding. "Our date's over guys."

Everyone popped up with frowns and opened the window. Morgan leaned out. "Reall-"

I sprayed her in the face with the gun and she screeched. Sam got the guys and Ava ran away. The four soaked teenagers glared while me and Sam laughed.

"You two are children." Peter pouted.

Morgan rolled her eyes. "That's why they're made for each other."

They left the window grumbling as we walked back to our date. "And now we have this backyard all to ourselves. I mean, we have lanterns, a blanket, music, rose petals-"

"Roses."

"Alright, whatever. But we have the makings of… quite the night, don't we?" Sam's gaze shifts lower on my face.

I roll my eyes. "Sam, this is by far the cheesiest date I've ever been on."

"The only date you've ever been on with a decent guy."

"Laugh all you want, Romeo. I've never truly liked anyone as I have you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, look who's cheesey now."

I roll my eyes, and he sticks his tongue out at me. I snort.

"Did you really just-"

"No."

"You stuck your tongue out-"

"You're being childish-"

Sam laughs as he shakes his head. I can't hold back a stupid grin.

"This is- uh- really fun, Cole." I blush as I mess with the water gun. "Thanks."

He shrugs. "It's the least I could do, especially for you-my first date." His eyes grow soft at mine. "Besides, who knows when we'll ever get to do this again, especially now that we have to deal with Fury and Cross."

My hand slipped from the gun as my own smile quirks my lips and I let my gaze slip down his slightly jaw. You know what? Fuck this. "Then I guess we should make the most of it now."

He chuckles softly. "Like what?"

I don't respond as I reach forward and take his face in my hands, kissing him softly as he sat in shock. It's light, soft- more of a brush of lips than an actual kiss, but my face burned all the same.

It's strange to think that just a couple of months ago I would never have imagined being where I am now, having an extremely cheesy dinner with someone I'd grown to care so much about in such a short time.

Sam is right when it comes to Cross- we need to capture her and stop her before my family gets injured anymore. Both Anala and Team Spidey. And I have to confront Ionia soon. But for now I'm happy to just relax and spend a small eternity in the lantern lit backyard with someone who I care about.

* * *

><p><strong>*SELF APPLAUSE* Is it sad that I wrote this before the last chapter?<br>**

**Okay, why I posted two today: IT"S MY BIRTHDAY! *Confetti into the air and puts party hats on your heads***

**And I celebrate by making two characters kiss. *proud stance then face palms* If you need me, I'll be writing a Star-Lord x Anala fanfic**

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT TIME: Man-Wolf. Wait, what? No Man-Wolf chapter? AWWWWW! *Crosses arms* But wait. That means-<strong>

**DOWNWARD SPIRAL BEGINS! :) (aka the beginning of the last chapters) :D**

**~PoetryNeedsANewName~**


	17. Chapter 16: Lost and Confused

Downward Spiral: Part One

Chapter Sixteen: Lost and Confused

Let's quickly do a recap. Just to see if you've been paying attention. And to make sure it was real.

My name is Mason Sdentato or as the public knows me by Mushina Al-Harazi. I'm the daughter of the recently kidnapped by Cross the Bitch Hakim and Belinda Al-Harazi, the heads of Sdentato Incorporated. Well, until recently finding out my real mother is an alien from the planet Bellas Major. So Belinda isn't really my by blood mother, just my raised by mother. I have a half alien sister named Anala Dusk who was a Nova but isn't anymore. Yeah, my family life sucks and I can barely understand it. So summed it up for you: Space mom, human dad that helps space, and pain in the ass space sister.

I have five amazing superhero friends. I'm part of a team that SHIELD Director Nick Fury put in place so that we can fight crime and learn to become better superheroes for the world. Like a junior glee club of the next Avengers, sort of saying. Let's start out with the three best friends you could have.

There's the human fortune-cookie K'un-L'un king, Danny Rand, otherwise known as Iron Fist. He can summon chi energy into his hands to create them like, well, iron. Hence the name. But despite that, he's a really nice and chill guy and loves meditating. Plus he hit me with a door when we first met.

Luke Cage, the big and tough guy we all call Power Man or PM. Has indestructible skin and superhuman strength, so don't beat him in Monopoly or anything. Just kidding, he's likes to resolve things through reason and not that to keen on in fighting. A little hard-headed at times, but one of the softest people I know.

Then there's Ava Ayala, White Tiger, the latest descendant in a line of White Tigers that have fought to defend and protect the Jade Tiger Amulet. Yeah, I think she was a more messed up family than I do. But Kraven (dude who killed her dad and grandfather) is just a total ass. She's an academic at heart, and is always striving to be better than anyone who stands in her way. She and Peter are meant to be together, no matter what my inner demons say. (Yah, I got a few of those.) They're just to shy to ask each other. Or stubborn. I agree better with the stubborn.

Second to last is Morgan Barton or Deadshot (We had an argument on her name. So she changed it from Dova to Deadshot.), the niece of the legendary Hawkeye and an amazing marksman. Unlike her uncle, she uses knives, ninja stars, trick bombs, and occasionally a cross bow. She is a bit cocky, but she does think things through before acting them out. She can be a real bitch when you want her to be, but other times she's still that same bitch.

And finally, there's Sam Alexander, Nova, one of the last surviving member of the legendary Nova Corps, and has a bucket-head. Despite all that, he's pretty straight-forward except when he's a moron. He's a good friend, and knows when to get serious about things. And I'm unclear if we're dating or friends that just kissed. But I'll keep you updated on that.

We've gone through some crazy missions together alongside SHIELD, through creeps like the Frightful Four, Green Goblin, Venom, and even the Terrible Trio (Cross, Blight, and Trickshot).

It's been fun and all, but now I've got family to save.

* * *

><p><em>Events of Downward Spiral occur at the time of <em>Journey of the Iron Fist_._

_Part One takes place the first day (where Iron Fist and Spider-Man have training)..._

"God, you look awful."

I looked at Morgan with tired eyes. "Thanks dude."

"Have you been sleeping?"

The answer to that question is no. I haven't. Until recently, I had believed that Ionia, the Nightwatcher creator, had good plans for the charm. Instead, she just wanted to posses a Nightwatcher and use them to destroy her home planet. And I doubt she'll stop there. The other past Nightwatchers don't know, but any of them could burn me to a crisp if I accused Ionia. Not to mention Ionia has been draining the powers out of the necklace for the past few weeks so I can barely do anything not physical exercising. So, no sleep. Just working and planning on how I would confront Ionia. And there was Cross.

Cross the Bitch had kidnapped my parents a few months ago. Fury had SHIELD looking, but I doubt Cross needed them that bad. Cross is after the Nightwatcher necklace for her own use and I could seriously imagine some big destruction if she had it. SHIELD already had Trickshot, Morgan's apparent psycho self from another dimension and one of Cross's allies.

"I'll get Sam to bug you if you don't answer." Morgan threatened as I shook my head quickly.

"No, I haven't. To busy worrying about my parents and Cross. And who the hell Rick is."

Morgan rolled her eyes. Rick was one of her crushes and she won't tell me anything about him. I got who Sam was, but that was by snooping through her stuff.

The bell rang and we popped out our seats. Finally school was over. Morgan walked with me to my locker and I opened it. A small piece of orange paper fluttered down with _Sun? _written on it in messy handwriting.

I handed it to Morgan. "Again?"

"Third time this week." I spotted Sam and waved at him. He came over smiling.

"Hey Mason."

"I'm gonna go." Morgan shuffled awkwardly away from us.

I looked back at Sam. "Please tell me no training? Please?"

He laughed. "Coulson's gone and Fury will tell us if we're needed. Want me to walk you home?"

I nodded and we walked out of Mid Town. We were quiet until we came to my house. We stopped and I turned to Sam.

"So Sam-"

We heard a loud scream and I sighed. Worst. Fucking. Time. Ever. We both ran into the house and suited up, like it mattered to me. We cautiously started looking where the scream had originated, Sam first.

"Nothing." I closed the last door on the second floor. There was scuffling from below and we went down as quietly as possible.

They were speaking giberish but Sam narrowed his eyes. "Badoon? What are they doing here?"

"Badoon?" I whispered back confused. I swear I had heard it from somewhere before.

He looked at me. "Aliens from space. They're kind of nasty and they look like snake people-ish."

I opened the door slowly and peeked in. Sam was right. They were about six feet and covered in green scales. They had two toes and three fingers (plus an opposable thumb). They were wearing yellow armor and had a Anala cornered.

I looked back at Sam. "No offense, but is everything that lives in space huge?"

"To you, yes." He got ready to blast through when they talked again. Sam started telling me what they were saying. "You had your chance girl. Now where is Sun?!"

Anala looked him dead in the eyes. "Sun stopped communicating with me a long time ago. It's been one year."

The Badoon looked at her then raised his gun. Time to move. I opened the door fully and Nova blasted the Badoon.

I glared. "Dude!"

He shrugged. "What? You've never fought Badoon before."

"I have." Anala said from kicking the Badoon in the face. She turned to me with a sweet smile. "Honey, get me my alien gun."

"Gun or box?" I folded my arms.

She thought for a second. "Both. I'm gonna interrogate the Badoon. Old fashion style." She grinned and looked at Sam then back at me. "So, your boyfriend's a Nova Corps?"

"We're not dating!" I shouted

"Debating on if we're dating." Sam muttered.

We stared at each other then I blushed. "Okay, maybe is the better answer." I bolted out of the room before anymore akwardness could happen. I looked underneath Anala's bed where I had first found her photo. I knew she kept old stuff under her bed and the gun under the pillow. Grabbing both I walked back into the living room, where Anala was glaring at the tied up Badoon and Sam had the most confused face ever.

"How-"

"Kid, shut up." Anala shook the Badoon rudely awake. She had tied him up and placed him on the loveseat. The window was closed and shaded with the fan light on. The Badoon woke up and started ranting and Anala slapped him. "Yeah yeah, I'm a witch. Blah blah blah. You understand English." The Badoon nodded. "Good. Now how did you find Sun?"

He started rambling again. Anala slapped him. "You speak English. Speak it." The Badoon continued rambling and Anala turned to me. "Honey, hand me my alien gun." I gave it to her and she pointed at his head. "English. Now."

"Okay!" The Badoon's voice was raspy. "Sun's face was all over the channels. Everyone wants the prize."

"So, how much is it?"

"Um, excuse me." We all looked at Sam. "But who the hell is Sun?"

"Sun's a mercenary that doesn't kill. So more of a thief that's does whatever she needs to get money. She's part of The Ghosts, a mafia in space. And she's been dead for several years." Anala quickly explained. "Novas took her down."

The Badoon laughed. "Well she's been spotted here with some other human child with black hair. This was the address that was given."

We all looked at each other and Anala pouted. "I liked having a normal life." She took the box out of my hands and put on the Nova helmet. She was magically wearing her suit and hand alight with energy.

Sam stared at her then turned to me. "Your sister's a Nova?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

I shrugged. "Didn't know if it was for sure. And it never came up."

"Like I said, Sun was taken down by the Novas." Anala leaned in and held the Badoon by the throat. "I never said dead. Now, who hired you?"

The Badoon choked out his answer. "The tiger masked woman. Cross." Anala dropped him and he took a deep breath. "That's all I know. I swear!"

Anala took off the helmet and threw it at me. "I know." She grabbed the gun and blasted the Badoon in the shoulder.

"Dude!" Sam and I shouted, both backing out. The Badoon screamed and passed out.

Anala frowned. "I liked that couch." She turned to us. "Go get Cross. I'll take out any more Badoon that come here."

I nodded and grabbed Sam's arm. "Let's go."

"But-"

I stared him in the eyes. "We're going to SHIELD to talk to the only person who knows where she is."

"But-"

"Sam," I stared at him. "Anala was a mercenary. She can take care of herself. At least she didn't kill the Badoon." He stared at me. "So let's go."

"Your sister's psychotic."

"You have no idea."

* * *

><p><em>Third POV<em>

"Madame, our first Badoon has gone offline."

Cross turned to Blight. She growled. "Sun. Send the next squadron in and expect the Nightwatcher."

Blight nodded and left. Cross looked back at screen and clicked it. A figure shadowed by the darkness appeared in the screen. Cross bowed. "The plan is going as planned. Soon, Anala Dusk will be yours."

"And the girl?"

Cross stood up and growled. "Leave Mushina out of this!"

The figure growled and pushed a button. Cross screamed and gripped the back of her neck. She dropped and the figure hissed. "Both she and the Nightwatcher need to die. It's the only way to make sure my revenge is complete."

Cross stood up. "I will make sure that Mushina and Fyre are dead, my lord."

"Good."

* * *

><p>"How'd I know you would come here?"<p>

Trickshot was laying on his bed, flipping a coin into the air.

"Because you're the psycho version of Morgan."

Trickshot sat up and looked at me. I had sent Sam off to find Fury, just in case crazy here wanted something in return. "I'm not a psycho."

"You are. Now, tell me where Cross is and what's she planning."

"I'll only tell you the second one if you tell me how Dova's is doing."

I sighed. What's his fascination with himself? "Morgan's fine. She's actually called Deadshot now, cause Dova is a bit stupid."

Trickshot nodded. "Cross isn't planning anything. She was 'hired'," He did the quotation marks. "By some big boss called The Ghost King. I haven't really seen him fully, but I know he has some sort of vendetta against a mercenary named Sun."

"What's the vendetta about?"

He smiled. "You'll like this story. Sun and him were on a job on a planet called Spartax. Both of them got captured and sent to The Klyn, some sort of space jail. Sun escaped during a prison break and left The King for dead. He's been planning on how to break her for a long time." He smirked and walked towards the door. "And it involves killing her whole family and taking everything away from her."

I felt my heart drop. Killing her whole family? Guessing that included me. "So where is she?"

"Reduce my sentence."

I shook my head. "No."

He went back to his bed. "Then, I don't talk."

I slammed on the glass door. He jumped and stared at me. "Look, I don't make the rules. I can talk to Fury but that's as much as I can do. Now tell me or your sentence isn't all you'll be worrying about."

Trickshot stared at me impressed. "Glad we have an understanding. But, I believe you know where she is Mason Sdentato. Think about it."

I left without saying another word. I know where we need to go.

* * *

><p>A grey five story building stood in the setting sun, windows glaring the light. Even though the building had been abandoned for four years, it looked recently fixed up, probably sold to some other company if I didn't know better. There wasn't any movement but I knew they were in there. I could tell Sam just wanted to get this over with but I doubt this would be over as soon as he thought it would be.<p>

"What's the plan?"

I looked at him. "I'm thinking. How stealthy can you be?"

He shrugged and I rolled my eyes. We approached stealthily and went through the front door. The hallways were completely silent and dark. It was kind of creepy but personal decorations could be critiqued later. Cross first.

We entered the center room where several TV screens played the news and several computer monitors. Cross had her back to us and Blight was nowhere to be found. Sam looked at me and we both got ready to fight.

"Sorry kiddies." I was yanked across the room by a shadow whip and Sam struggled in Blight's grasp/bear hug. "But I'm not that easy to capture." Cross pressed a button on the console and a video of Trickshot telling me where I could find Cross at. I growled as Cross laughed. "Ghost's going to be happy I've got you out of the way. Just need to check one more off the list and his vendetta's complete."

"So you're just some pawn he hired. Betcha he won't care if I give you to SHIELD."

She laughed. "He's the king of crime in all of the galaxy. In space and on Earth. So, he naturally has connections everywhere. I'd be out within a week."

I snorted. "Yeah right."

"Well, women can be real bitches. You should know that." I rolled my eyes. "Especially if the ones they love betrayed them." She turned and all I could think was 'Is the world fucking with me again?'.

* * *

><p><strong>Did I edit this chapter? Yes. I did.<strong>

**Sorry about that...**

**:)**

**~PoetryNeedsANewName~**


	18. Chapter 17: End of a Tyranny

Chapter Seventeen: End of a Tyranny

_Events of Downward Spiral occur at the time of _Journey of the Iron Fist_._

_Part Two takes place during the evening..._

Belinda Al-Harazi. My not-by-blood mother.

I mentally sighed. Really world?

Okay, actually it wasn't really my mother. What I mean is that she was totally jacked up. The left side of her face was covered in scars and her eyes were a purple color.

She laughed. "Oh, you must be confused. I understand." She walked down, grabbing the mask. "Let me explain. Cross has been several people. I started using it after the last one failed to exterminate you with Taskmaster's posse."

That made sense. They both sounded different and acted different. "And the powers?"

She laughed. "Shadow powers can be transmitted. Ever heard of Deadpool?"

I just glared. "So you took it up, for what? Money?"

The biggest screen popped up. "Oh no, my dear. Belinda is doing this because we're both getting revenge on the same person."

I snapped at the screen. "The Ghost King."

He laughed. "Actually, you can call me K'men sweetheart. That was my name before I took over my kingdom."

"So, K'men I guess." Sam started growling and struggling in Blight's grasp. I glared at him and he stopped. "Sun can't have harmed you both. I know she left you for dead but what did she do to Belinda?"

"Ripped apart my family." She turned to the screen. "I suggest we kill them both."

"Don't. None of the Badoon have reported back. Sun will no doubt come looking for them."

Cross smiled and looked at Blight. "Knock them out and shackle them."

I felt a pain in the back of my head and fell into darkness.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back Mushina."<p>

I pushed myself up and I frowned. I was standing back at Hatshepsut's temple. Instead of seeing my mother, Ionia was standing there. She looked calm but ready to fight. "It's Mason."

"You've been avoiding your training."

"Been busy." I stood up fully.

Ionia dropped her calm face into a dangerous one. "Your consciousness betrays everything, especially those that are on your mind." She held out her fist.

Well guessing all the cards are on the table. "You lied to all of us. You just want someone to destroy Bellas Major."

Ionia laughed. "That's true. But I doubt you can convince the others. If you're still alive." She slides her hand left to right and I was plunged into darkness.

Something explodes behind me, and I just duck out of the way as a spear spirals out of nowhere, streaking through the darkness just above my head as I scramble to get out of the way.

You know what sucks not having powers. But I needed to stay alive. "Okay." I muttered to the much more confident me. "Here goes nothing."

I raise my arms and Masterizzare appears, biting the spear in half. I ran and hugged him, earning some curious and quite rude thoughts. "Ionia is bad and she's trying to kill me. Get the other Nightwatchers." Masterizzare nodded and disappeared into smoke.

I heard a blast of something and I turned, putting up a shield. Fire streams around my shield, as my arms begin to convulse under their tremendous power. I can feel my shoulders wrench like I'm holding up a collapsing building, but this time I don't give up. I need to stay alive. For Anala. For dad. For the team. For Sam. I take one step forward, then followed by another.

The flames blaze brighter, changing color as the air scorches with heat. The sky turns gray with smoke and I can feel the weight on my arms begin to lessen. I summon any power I had left and forced it into my shield. White light begins to turn every tongue of fire that threatened to burn me into nothingness. In a matter of seconds, Ionia lets out a final, tremulous scream before falling to the ground and I collapse to my knees.

"You did well."

My chest heaves for air as Antigone and the others approached me through the fading darkness. I managed an exhausted smile.

"I did it." I cough as I try to regain my breath. I looked over at Ionia who was trying to sit up. "I finally beat you."

Ionia glared and held up a hand. Cleo materialized and wrapped her in cloth in an instant. "Oh, how long I've wanted to do this." She grabbed Ionia under the chin. "You've been a very bad girl Ionia."

Antigone looked down at me and extended a hand. I took it and stood up, coughing. "Thank you for showing us who Ionia was. I never thought she would have been evil."

I nodded. "Same. But what do I do now? I still have to fight Crossanx Blight."

Antigone nodded. "We will stay to defeat them and then you need to let us go. The necklace will keep your powers and experiences, but you will have to learn from scratch. Everything."

"Damn. I liked being bad ass." I looked at them all. My friends and teachers. They had made my life more interesting in the past few months. Now I can't imagine not learning from them. But I have to do it for them. "I guess I let you go onto whatever comes after life."

Antigone nodded and walked towards the new white fog that appeared. "Goodbye, Mason." Cleo dragged Ionia, who was screaming, and blew a kiss. The others said goodbye too.

After the others disappeared Fyre ran up and hugged me. "Tell Anala I'm gonna be both of your guardian angels."

She walked towards the fog and I had one question nagging me. "Hey, who was Anala in love with? And why doesn't she tell him she's alive?"

She looked back. "His name's Peter Jason somethin'. Didn't really pay attention. And she just had to let him go. The thing with Anala is that she works by herself because she doesn't want anyone to get hurt."

"Guess I do get the answers to questions."

She chuckles softly, a faint sound deep in her chest. "Yes, you did. This time."

I jolted awake, my arms pined above me. I yanked at them and felt them starting to loosen. I looked around. We were in some abandoned office room turned prison cell.

Sam looked over. "You okay?"

I nodded. "I can use all of my powers now, so yeah."

"Why were they even disappearing in the first place?"

I finally yanked the whole thing away and looked at him. I walked over and yanked the shackles off before looking at him. "Psycho Nightwatcher Aven Queen who wants to destroy Bellas Major. That's all I have. But now we got to kick some ass."

* * *

><p>"Let's go."<p>

I smile. "Have you tried contacting the team?"

"No response."

"Think they'll be jealous we got to kick serious bad guy butt?"

"Totally."

We rounded the corner to see Blight and Cross fighting. Not screaming but actually fighting like blasting each other with powers. I'm missing something here.

I got to see the cybernetic implants that must be controlling them. Only problem: they're on the back of their necks. Fucking Suicide Squad. I pointed at them and looked at Sam. "Kill switches. They aren't doing this because they want to."

Cross blasted Blight across the room then looked at the screen. "You aren't going to harm Mushina. You'll have to go through me."

"Very well." King sighed. Cross dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. "You can be replaced." Sam held me back from rushing out to Cross. Blight walked out and looked at the screen. "Blight, you're in charge. Cancel Project Cross and terminate your prisoners."

Sam let me go and we walked out. "Sorry K'men. But we don't die easy."

Blight blasted at us and I blasted back with a column of light. They met and created a small explosion, blasting Blight back into the screens.

I turned to Sam. "Mind taking care of Blight?"

He nodded. "Do I get a good luck kiss?"

I laughed. "Come back alive and you'll get it." I ran away before he could something else. Cross was just lying there. One look tells me the whole story. There's no need to check for a pulse.

But I do anyway and I hope for anything.

Nothing...I've lost her. My mother who raised me. Forced me do things I didn't want to do.

She's already getting cold to the touch. Gone.

But I know who I can take revenge on.

I glared at K'men. "You bastard."

He laughed. "Buisness is business. You want to get revenge? Come and get me Nightwatcher. I'm on the male Badoon's planet, Moord. I love to see you try and beat me."

I stood up. "I will." I blasted the TV and shattered.

Sam threw the unconscious Blight on the ground. He walked over. "I think we did good. Sorry about your-"

"Don't you dare apologize. You didn't have anything to do with it."

"Okay. Well we won and I'm not dead..."

"First off, Are you my boyfriend?" I smirk, taking off my mask.

"Do you want me to be your boyfriend?" Sam grinned.

"I've kissed you. Twice."

"Twice? Oh yeah, you kissed my cheek on Horror Movie Night. Guess I'm your boyfriend."

"Good then." I pull off his helmet and kiss him. For about two seconds, everything fades away to blissful nothingness, but then I pull away and reality crashes back into place. "There. Happy?"

There's a twinkle in his eyes but we are interrupted by a one-eyed troll name Nick Fury. "What's the status?"

"Blight is unconscious and Cross is dead. Requesting clean up." I say into my wrist.

"How's Cross dead?"

"Cybernetic implants. A basic kill switch when needed."

"Good. Report back to the Helicarrier once SHIELD has them in custody."

"Sir, may I have permission to go check on my sister? I just want to make sure she's okay."

"Granted."

"Thanks." The communicators turned off and I looked at Sam. "I'll leave you to clean up the mess." I kissed him on the cheek. "See ya Sam."

* * *

><p>Bright flames curled towards the sky, alighting the dark night sky with light. Anala and other people were standing there as I approached out of the Nightwatcher uniform. As soon as Anala saw me, she grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the edge of the crowd.<p>

"You choose who you want to be not what others want you to be." She muttered, like it was an old saying. She looked at the fire. "That's what the man in the picture told me after he found out I was Sun. And that's what I'm telling you now." She looked at me. "You can stay here on Earth and I can take on the Badoon alone or you can come along."

"I'm going. I know I have a life to live here on Earth, but I don't need any other family members dead in my life. Not you, not the team, not Sam. Besides, I know who's after us and I want revenge." I turned to her. "The Ghost King won't know what hit him."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...This whole thing was so much fun to write. I expected it to be longer... It was on my phone...<strong>

**Epilogue**** will be up Monday!**

**Just a question: Would you guys want a sequel? 'Cause I'm already writing a spinoff for Anala's past and I have a lot of free time...**

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews, follows, and favorites! :)**

**~PoetryNeedsANewName~**

**PS. I updated the last chapter so start there for no confusion!**


	19. Epilogue

Chapter Twenty/Epilogue: Totally Gifted Track No. 1

_I'm sorry that I can't be there to tell you myself but Anala insisted that we leave as soon as possible. I honestly don't want to go but Ghost King is still out there. And I don't want him to hurt any of my family. That includes you all._

_I'll be back eventually. Anala estimates about a year and a half or sooner if it all works out. But if any of you come after me (and I doubt you'll know where I am), then you are going to get yelled at by Anala and I. And if Sam comes after me, I give you permission to lock him in a basement gift-wrapped in tape._

_Honestly, I hope we see each other again soon. Love ya'll, Mason Sdentato._

_P.S. Sam, I really wanted to stay and I can understand if you're mad at me. But we both know what needs go be done._

Sam frowned at the last part and left the room. Someone had left the note in Peter's mailbox and he had brought it to read to all of them as it was instructed.

He was already mad her but felt bad for her too. She had just lost her family and home but revenge wasn't the best way to do it.

Sam walked into his bedroom and was surprised that a CD was laying on his bed. He picked it up and looked at it. In Mason's untidy handwriting _Totally Gifted Track No. 1 _was written. He smiled and put it into the CD player. No matter what what he was going to see her again.

Mason smiled as she saw Sam put in the CD in. She would come back.

***End***

* * *

><p><strong>I had five versions of this epilogue. Two of them involved Mason dying. *looks off into distance* Yeah...<strong>

**Thank you for reading** _Broken Sun_ **and reviewing/following/favoring this story. And for dealing with the cursing Mason and my rantings.**

**Expect a sequel coming soon. And a short spin-off in the Marvel category.**

**See you later Alligators,**

**PoetryNeedsANewName**

Anala and K'men/The Ghost King's past will be discovered in _How To Burn A Shinning Star_

Mason, Anala, and the team will return in_ _Fallen From Grace__


End file.
